De las Katanas y los colmillos
by futura-graduada
Summary: Todos sabíamos que el sentido de la orientación de Zoro lo acabaría metiendo en problemas, ¡pero esto supera todos los límites! Ahora, tiene que encontrar una solución... o Robin se quedará con una nueva mascota. Eso si, siempre hay formas de sacar ventaja de las situaciones extrañas, ¿cierto, Zoro?
1. Prólogo

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Aquí de vuelta esta universitaria aburrida, esta vez con una historia un poco más larga. Y si, M, porque nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar (o lo que me puede dar por poner).**_

_**Un par de cosas: esta historia va dedicada a mi editora-sama (que no va a leer esto aquí, pero que se queda hasta las tantas ayudándome con todo lo que escribo), y a MaPa-kun, que siempre es la primera en comentar y darme una alegría (y a todos los que han comentado mis otros fics, también).**_

_**Disclaimer: One piece es de Oda, ese tío que se niega a escribir romance, pero al que queremos igual. Mía, la trama.**_

* * *

**Prólogo: De marimos desafortunados y viejas brujas vengativas**

El Shin Sekai es un gran mar. Conocido por ser la segunda mitad del impredecible Gran Line es, sin duda, el lugar donde los piratas, tras superar los retos impuestos durante la primera parte de su viaje, son realmente puestos a prueba. Salvaje, peligroso y lleno de vida, el Shin Sekai es un lugar solo adecuado para lo más fuertes.

Pero, dejando de lado las cientos de zonas de ese mar donde podrían estar ocurriendo acontecimientos peligrosos e interesantes, nos vamos a centrar en una pequeña isla comercial sin demasiado ajetreo, dónde rara vez ocurre nada digno de mención (O eso parece, porque si no, no estaríamos aquí).

Y es que en esta tranquila islita, está a punto de suceder un desas… algo bastante particular, que involucra a alguien a quien conocemos. De hecho, en este instante por las calles de la isla pasea (o da vueltas sin rumbo, si queréis ser más exactos) cierto espadachín peliverde, perteneciente a cierta tripulación bien conocida por todos nosotros.

Sí, en esta pequeña y tranquila isla han desembarcado, con el fin de conseguir provisiones (traduzco: con el fin de conseguir comida antes de que Luffy recurriera al canibalismo), los archiconocidos Mugiwara. Y sí, el que en este instante está, como se dice en mi tierra, más perdido que un requinto (que ni idea de lo que es, pero suena bien puesto aquí), es nada más y nada menos que el segundo de a bordo del futuro Rey de los Piratas, Roronoa Zoro.

Y os preguntaréis, ¿Qué hace Zoro dando vueltas sin rumbo él solo por la isla? (y yo vuelvo a traducir: ¿quién ha sido el idiota al que se le ha ocurrido dejarlo solo? ¡Podría acabar en la Isla Gyojin o flotando en medio del océano!). Pues bien, en defensa de los mugiwara podemos decir que el espadachín estaba… ¿cómo decirlo? De tan mala leche que si alguien se le acercaba a menos de tres metros lo convertía en oni guiri.

Oh, sí. Últimamente Roronoa Zoro estaba de un humor aún peor del habitual. Algo bastante difícil si tenemos en cuenta que este hombre vive reprimiendo sus instintos asesinos. Y esto tenía una sola razón.

-_Soy completamente imbécil. Un completo y profundo baka_.- ese era el pensamiento que más se repetía en la mente del kenshi. Durante las últimas tres semanas, nuestro espadachín ha dedicado mucho tiempo a auto torturarse con una sola idea.- _¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? ¿A mí? Que le pase a ese idiota de Sanji, normal, pero ¿yo?_

¿Alguien ya entiende todo este drama? ¿No? Es muy simple. Tres semanas atrás, el férreo autocontrol al que Zoro lleva sometiéndose desde hace casi tres años se fue al diablo. Simplemente, pasó. Hace tres años, Zoro se juró a sí mismo que nada ni nadie se interpondría en el camino de su sueño ni en el de su capitán, y hasta ahí todo bien. Durante un tiempo, no hubo nada que pusiera en peligro ese juramento. Ni distracciones ni nada que lo hiciera dudar.

Y entonces, llegó _ella._

¿No? ¿Todavía nada? Pues sigo.

Nico Robin, por aquel entonces Miss All Sunday, sentada sobre la baranda del Merry, sonriendo como un demonio. En el instante en el que la vio, el estomago del joven espadachín se contrajo y el corazón se le puso en un lugar cercano a la tráquea. Durante un minuto, lo único que vio fueron un par de deslumbrantes ojos azules que lo desarmaron por completo. Quería acercarse a ella, y no precisamente con intención de herirla. Pero, por suerte, su cerebro le recordó que lo que tenía en frente era una enemiga y desterró todo a un lado. Control absoluto. Ella era el enemigo. La derrotarían y él no volvería a tener que controlarse de esa forma nunca más. Todo correcto.

Y entonces llegó la catástrofe. Ella surgiendo de las profundidades del Merry y declarándose nakama. Luffy aceptando. Todos cediendo a su encanto. Y él…

Él con el corazón temblando de miedo.

Los siguientes mese habían sido una montaña rusa. Había llegado a creer que teniéndola cerca se acostumbraría a lo que provocaba en él, y acabaría por olvidarlo. Pero había sido mucho peor. Lo supo en Skypia, cuando Enel la atacó, y creyó que podría despedazar a ese aspirante a "Dios de segunda". Cada instante de cercanía con ella lo hacía todo mucho más intenso. El deseo brutal que había sentido la primera vez que la vio no se suavizó en absoluto. Y no tardó mucho en unirse a sentimientos con lo que no sabía si era capaz de lidiar. Cariño, deseo de protección, confianza. Que se hubiera mentido a sí mismo diciendo que nada de eso importaba no sirvió de nada en Ennies Lobby, oyéndola rogar por su propia muerte, y sintió que se le hacía pedazos el corazón. Ella no debía morir. Él necesitaba que ella viviera.

Los dos años de separación no habían sido de gran ayuda tampoco. Porque cada noche de sueño y cada minuto que se permitía descansar estaban llenos de imágenes de ella. Y no era nada casto, puro, menos inocente. Eran imágenes que hacían que Sanji pareciera un santo. Y que de vez en cuando su imaginación lo llevara al imaginarse con ella escenas mucho más cotidianas, más propias de una pareja, era una verdadera tortura.

Y el reencuentro… ¿cómo era físicamente posible que ella fuera aún más hermosa que dos años atrás? Pero lo era.

Aún así, Zoro lo soportaba. Tenía un control absoluto sobre sí mismo. Nada ni nadie lo haría dudar de eso.

¿Y entonces, qué había pasado?

Oh, muy simple. Dicho finamente, su autocontrol se estaba yendo a la mierda. No sabía por qué. Quizás por todo el tiempo que llevaba reprimiéndose. Quizás porque ya no ponía tanto empeño en reprimirlo. Quizás porque que ella lo llamara por su nombre de pila era como una descarga eléctrica bajando por su columna, de tal intensidad que harían que Enel se avergonzara. O una combinación de los tres.

Pues ahí tenéis el gran problema de Zoro. Nico Robin.

Y sé que ahora mismo, todo el mundo está pensando lo mismo. _Pobre Zoro, cree que se debilitará si empieza una relación con Robin…_ (No con esas palabras, pero ya me entendéis).

Pues no, muchas gracias. Zoro puede ser muchas cosas, pero no uno de esos tíos que se pone en plan machote frente a las mujeres. Él no le tiene miedo a las relaciones (al contrario que cierto rubio que antes se hace okama que estar con una sola chica). Quizá no sea un romántico empedernido, pero el peliverde tiene algo muy claro: no hay nada que haga más fuerte a un hombre que tener alguien por quien luchar. Y si por él fuera, Robin sería parte esencial de su mundo. Ella, sus nakama y su sueño, en ese orden. No habría nada que nuestro kenshi deseara más (llego a ponerme más cursi y estornudo arcoíris. No mezcléis chocolate con té de vainilla, da estas cosas como resultado).

Y pensaréis: _Entonces, si así están las cosas, ¿cuál es exactamente el problema de Zoro?_

Y yo digo: _ya lo puse más arriba_. Nico Robin.

Porque por muy seguro que estuviera el Kenshi…

_-¡Baka! Enamorarte como un crío de una mujer que no puede corresponderte._

Y así, llegamos al motivo que tiene a Zoro dando vueltas él solo por una isla desconocida mientras sus demás nakama hacen recados. Una conversación entre las mujeres del barco había dejado al espadachín algo muy, muy claro. _¿Yo, enamorarme, Nami? No digas tonterías_… _yo no soy capaz de sentirme así por nadie. Nunca he conocido a nadie por el que tenga más cariño que el de amigo, y no creo que pase nunca. _Y aunque la navegante había seguido insistiendo, la morena no había cedido. Las frases se habían vuelto aún más tajantes, hasta que…_ lo siento, Nami, pero no. No hay nadie, ni lo habrá, por el que sienta algo como eso. Si te digo la verdad, ni siquiera creo en ello._

Zoro había decidido alejarse tras la última frase. Había escuchado la conversación por accidente, tras la puerta del acuario, y deseaba no haberlo hecho nunca. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que aún albergaba esperanzas con la morena.

Con un suspiro, Zoro siguió caminando a través de las calles de la isla. Un bar. Eso era (por si alguien no se había dado cuenta) lo que buscaba el kenshi. Un bar sucio, grande y ruidoso donde sirvieran un licor de esos que te dejan K.O. cuatro días y te provocan daños cerebrales permanentes después del primer lingotazo. Eso era lo que Zoro necesitaba en ese instante. Un lugar donde olvidar su moreno problema. Y si de paso se metía en una pelea multitudinaria donde podía ponerse a rajar gargantas sin que se lo echaran en cara, mejor que mejor.

Pero tras dos horas dando vueltas sin rumbo, estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de llevar a cabo su plan. Aquel pueblo parecía el reino de los ex alcohólicos, porque no había un maldito bar a la vista. ¿Qué hacían, esconderse bajo las piedras? Al peliverde estaba a punto de darle un ataque y empezar a cortar edificios como si fueran brochetas. Su cabreo alcanzaría en cualquier momento su punto máximo. Y pasar por decimoquinta vez por delante de la misma tienda de verduras no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su humor.

En eso estaba el espadachín, maldiciendo, blasfemando y acordándose de todas las madres de todos los habitantes de la isla, cuando una manita se aferró a su espalda. Y digo manita porque era tan pequeña que al principio Zoro la confundió con la mano de un niño, sujetándolo por debajo de la faja y tirando hacia abajo para llamar su atención. El kenshi respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse (bestia y todo, pero no iba a rajar a un crio) cuando al darse la vuelta para mirar al pequeño inoportuno.

-¡IAAAAAAAH!

No, Zoro no ha gritado como una chica. Las chicas hacen _¡kya!_ Y Zoro ha hecho _¡ia!_ Es muy distinto. Y plenamente justificado. Porque lo que tiraba de la ropa del pirata no era un niño pequeño, sino una viejecita diminuta y arrugada como una pasa, que tenía un parecido sorprendente con el viejo-zombi de Thriller Bark, solo que mucho más arrugada. La nariz se le curvaba hacia delante como un pico, pico que en ese momento clavaba en el brazo del kenshi, olisqueando como un perro.

-Huele a pirata…

-¡¿Pero qué hace?!-, Zoro saltó alejándose de la anciana, que se lo quedó mirando como si fuera completamente idiota (Zoro, no la anciana).

-Olisquearte.

-¡La gente normal no olisquea a los demás!

La anciana no parecía especialmente ofendida por eso. Se acercó de nuevo al kenshi con pasitos rápidos, arrastrando por el suelo el borde del kimono, que le quedaba realmente enorme e impedía verle los pies. Se detuvo frente al espadachín y lo miró con el seño fruncido debajo de un par de raquíticas cejas.

-Eres pirata.

-¡¿Y a usted que le importa?!

La viejecita asintió con energía, haciendo ruiditos de conformidad mientras daba vueltas alrededor del peliverde, examinándolo desde todos los ángulos. Zoro la observaba paralizado y se iba poniendo más rojo a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Por qué todas las cosas extrañas le pasaban a él? Respiró hondo, luchando por tranquilizarse. La vieja solo lo miraba, pero aquello le daba muy mala espina al espadachín. Solo era una ancianita. ¿Y entonces, por qué tenía ganas de echar a correr en dirección contraria a la de la vieja? Pero no. Él era Roronoa Zoro y podía mantener la calma incluso en un momento tan raro como ese.

O al menos eso pensaba…hasta que la anciana le saltó a la espalda.

El espadachín se tambaleó, cogido por sorpresa, mientras la mujer se aferraba a su cuello con sus huesudas y pequeñas manos. La ancianita afianzó las rodillas en los costados del kenshi y asintió, complacida.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-, el espadachín intentó atraparla para poder quitársela de encima, pero la mujer esquivaba sus manos y se escurría hacia los lados con tanta habilidad como Luffy robaba comida.

-¡Adelante! ¡Arre!

-¡¿Tengo pinta de caballo, señora?!

- He. Dicho. Arre.

La mujer recalcó cada palabra con un rodillazo directo a los riñones del espadachín. Zoro boqueó y giró sobre sí mismo tratando obligarla a soltarse, pero la mujer parecía una maldita garrapata. Una garrapata que además seguía dándole rodillazos.

-¡Corre! ¡Al galope!

Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Resignado, el kenshi comenzó a correr mientras la viejecita le tiraba de las orejas para dirigirlo, como uno de esos niños que tratan de cabalgar al perro.

-¡Bájese!

-No.- la anciana le tiró del pelo, obligándolo a detenerse.-, me vas a llevar. A la tetería de Miss Marie, por favor.

_¿Parezco un maldito taxi?_ El peliverde se resignó. Si llevaba a la vieja a donde quería ir, se la podría quitar de encima. Pero ¿por qué era a él precisamente a quien le pasaban cosas tan bizarras? El cejas de caracol estaría encantado de llevar encima a una mujer, aunque fuera a la vieja pasa deshidratada. Pero no. Esto tenía que pasarle a él de entre todos sus inútiles nakama.

-Llévame.-, Zoro respiró hondo y asintió. Solo era una viejecita. Ni siquiera pesaba nada. y mientras no lo viera ninguno de sus nakama, podría conservar algo de dignidad en toda aquella llocura. Sobre todo ella, que parecía tener algún tipo de habilidad para encontrarlo en las situaciones más vergonzosas, algo demostrado en Water 7. Aunque aquello era mucho peor que hacer de niñera.

-¿Dónde está ese lugar?

-Llévame.

-Señora,- intentó reprimir el tono de amenaza y sonar amable, mirando a la vieja por encima del hombro,- yo no soy de esta isla. No sé dónde está esa cafetería o lo que sea. Así que…

-¡Arre!

Al peliverde no le quedó más remedio que empezar a correr, con la ancianita golpeándole la cabeza con sus furiosos puñitos sin dejar de chillar. Decir que aquel día Zoro dio más vueltas que en toda su vida sería quedarse corto. Pasó por callejones, puentes, barrancos, por dentro de casas y por encima de tejados. Y, por supuesto, un par de veces a la pasa se le antojó un camino en particular, que solía pedir golpeando al kenshi en la cabeza o tirándole de las orejas según le diera en el momento. Demos gracias a que Zoro es paciente o la vieja hubiera acabado de cabeza en los Cabos Gemelos haciéndole compañía a Laboon. Ventajas de convivir con Luffy y compañía, supongo.

Cuando por fin le permitió detenerse era casi de noche y el kenshi estaba extenuado, no por el ejercicio (estamos hablando de alguien que pasa la mitad de su vida entrenando con pesas de diez toneladas. Mejor, estamos hablando de alguien que vive con Luffy) como por los chillidos de la vieja en su oído.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?

-Este lugar…

-Oi, vieja, ¿ya estamos? ¿Me puedo ir?

-Tú, pirata del demonio…-, la ancianita saltó ágilmente de la espalda de Zoro y se paró frente al kenshi, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-. Me has traído a este lugar…

-Ya le dije que no soy de aquí, no conozco la isla.- Zoro trataba de justificarse mientras la viejita se le acercaba con cara de amenaza. El espadachín retrocedió por reflejo,- ¿qué le pasa?

-Me has traído hasta aquí. Y ahora…

-Señora…

-¡Ahora tendrás lo que te mereces!

-Espere, ¿qué…? ,- Zoro retrocedió y cayó al suelo de espaldas, incapaz de dejar de mirar a la vieja. La mujer se acercó con paso lento, irguiéndose de forma amenazadora. ¿Pero no era un intento de enana arrugada hasta hace unos segundos? ¿Y de donde había salido esa expresión psicópata? Lo último que se oyó fue el grito desesperado del kenshi,- ¡NO! ¡ESPERE!

En el barco pirata de Mugiwara no Luffy, el Thousand Sunny, había una sensación de intranquilidad generalizada. Ya pasaba de media noche y el espadachín no aparecía. No era como si Zoro nunca se emborrachara o se metiera en una pelea, y acabara llegando a las tantas de la noche, normalmente perseguido por unas cuantas docenas de marines con ánimo masoquista (porque hay que ser muy masoca como para tocarle las narices al kenshi, a menos que te llames Sanji). Pero aún así, el peliverde no solía desaparecer tanto tiempo. Lo normal era que, incluso cuando se perdía, se acabara encontrando con uno de sus nakama y llegando al barco relativamente temprano.

-Puede que la marina lo haya capturado, y estén torturándolo ahora mismo, mientras hablamos. Aunque me imagino que para torturar a kenshi-san harían falta métodos especialmente crueles y sangrientos. Quizás el Bol de oro o la Gota…-. Robin, siempre tan positiva, consiguió que Nami se la quedara mirando con expresión de pánico.

-Necesitas un hobby,- le aseguró la akage,- hacer punto o maquetas.

-Las agujas son peligrosas. Podría…

-¡No quiero saberlo!

Mientras las dos mujeres del barco conversaban, el resto de la tripulación se repartía por la cubierta, esperando la llegada del espadachín. Normalmente ya se habrían ido a dormir y hubieran dejado al peliverde a su aire, pero no podían evitar sentirse algo nerviosos. No era solo que no hubiera aparecido, sino que nadie lo había visto en todo el día. Luffy, que había pasado el tiempo de bar en bar y de restaurante en restaurante, devorando todas las especialidades culinarias de la isla (que al parecer eran muchas y todas deliciosas) no había encontrado ni rastro del kenshi. Ussop y Franky, que habían visitado armerías y tiendas de suministros en busca de combustible y artillería para el Sunny, más de lo mismo. Sanji, que había pasado la mañana aprovisionándose en el bullicioso mercado no se había cruzado ni una sola vez con el espadachín. Ni tampoco Chopper, Brook, Nami o Robin, que se habían ido de compras en busca de medicinas, papel para partituras y cantidades industriales de ropa, respectivamente, sabían nada de él. Y, como ya he dicho, con el sentido de la orientación del kenshi, lo normal era habérselo encontrado un par de veces, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo sin saber dónde demonios quedaban la derecha o la izquierda.

-¿Estará bien? A lo mejor está herido.

El tono de preocupación del pequeño médico hizo callar a las dos mujeres. Robin sonrió, intentando tranquilizar a su nakama, antes de agacharse para quedar a la altura de la mirada del renito.

-Zoro es muy fuerte,- le recordó,- no le va a pasar nada. Y si no vuelve pronto, iremos a buscarlo.

Antes de que Chopper pudiera responder, un sonido ronco se extendió por todo el Sunny. Los mugiwara miraron alrededor, nerviosos. Había sonado como si algo grande se acercara. Podían sentir una ligera vibración en los oídos, como un ¿ronroneo?

Y un segundo después, el causante del sonido saltó a la cubierta. A pesar de que estaba oscuro y no se podía ver bien, estaba claro que era grande, enorme. Probablemente podía tragarse a Chopper de un bocado y le sobraría sitio en la boca para la cabeza de alguno de ellos. Cada paso que daba provocaba un leve temblor en la cubierta, y el sonido constante que salía de su garganta le recordó a Robin a un motor de cortacésped. En apenas tres zancadas de sus largas patas se quedó en el centro de la cubierta, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-¡Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho!

-Es un…

-¡¿Pero que hace aquí un tigre?!- el grito de pánico de Usopp provocó que el animal se volviera para mirarlo con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. El tirador retrocedió asustado para esconderse detrás de Franky, que se levantó las gafas de sol y soltó un silbidito admirado.

-Es SÚPER enorme. ¿Se habrá escapado de un zoo?

-… pero yo no tengo corazón, ¡Porque soy solo huesos! -, la risa de Brook retumbó por la cubierta, mientras los mugiwara se alejaban cuidadosamente del animal. Sanji se colocó frente a Nami, dispuesto a protegerla. Claro que la intención le duró lo que tardó en mirar el escote de la navegante y desmayarse por falta de sangre.

-¡Sugoi!,- Luffy saltó desde la parte de arriba de la cocina, donde había estado sentado y calló justo frente a animal, que ni siquiera se inmutó. De hecho, el enorme gato parecía absolutamente indiferente ante las reacciones de los humanos a su alrededor,- ¡vamos a quedárnoslo! ¡Un barco pirata necesita una mascota!

-¿Pero ese no era Chopper?,- Nami miró a su senchou, dudosa, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho,- ¡ES UN TIGRE, BAKA! ¡LOS TIGRES NO SON MASCOTAS!

-Chopper no es una mascota…-, susurró Sanji, aún semienconsciente,- es meshi de emergencia.

-Jo, Nami…-, Luffy hizo un pucherito en dirección a la navegante. Luego se acercó al tigre con una enorme sonrisa y le palmeó la cabeza alegremente,- no puedes ser la mascota. Pero puedes ser mi nakama.

-¡ESO TODAVÍA MENOS!

Mientras, el tigre seguía como si no pasara nada. Ni siquiera había movido un músculo cuando Luffy lo tocó. Chopper, que se había refugiado en los brazos de la arqueóloga, mantenía la mirada clavada en el animal. Había algo raro. Ignorando los gritos de Nami, el renito saltó a la cubierta y se acercó lentamente al tigre. Ese olor…

-Oi, Robin,-llamó el médico, si quitar los ojos del animal,- ¿podrías acercar algo de luz?

Los gritos de Nami se detuvieron cuando una Robin fleur salió del interior de la cocina con una linterna en la mano. El pequeño isha la tomó sin decir nada y enfocó con ella al animal, que había permanecido hasta ahora parcialmente en la sombra. En cuanto le dio la luz, se oyó un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de todos (excepto Luffy, que estaba ocupado recibiendo una paliza de Nami, y Sanji, que intentaba recuperar el sentido).

Oh, sí. Era un tigre. Grande y aterrador. Un tigre grande y aterrador… al que le faltaba el ojo izquierdo, y que en lugar de ser naranja con rayas negras… era verde. Verde claro con líneas negras y una gran cicatriz que, hasta donde podían ver, le partía el pecho en dos, desde la clavícula izquierda hasta la cadera derecha.

Y que los miraba como si fueran todos completamente idiotas.

Robin fue la primera en reaccionar. La Robin fleur se deshizo en una lluvia de pétalos y la auténtica se agachó para quedar a la altura de la enorme cabeza, con la mirada puesta en el ojo negro del animal. Tragó saliva.

-¿Zoro?

El tigre ronroneó.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí de nuevo una universitaria aburrida, con otro capítulo de este fic. Tengo que dar gracias a todas las alertas que me han salido, así de repente (no me esperaba ni media), y a los que han dejado comentarios, y a los que simplemente se han pasado a leer. ¡Gracias!**_

_**Una cosa: notaran a veces que cuando escribo, salto del vosotros al ustedes. En la zona de España en la que vivo, el vosotros no se usa, y a veces se me va. Por si a alguien le extraña.**_

_**Una última cosa: One Piece es del señor Oda, ese que tiene problemas con el romance. Mía, la trama y algún pirado que aparece por ahí.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: De situaciones comunes y botellas que se quedan llenas**

Era ya pasada media mañana cuando los piratas de Mugiwara no Luffy desembarcaron de nuevo en la isla. Por una vez, no dejaron a nadie vigilando a su fiel nakama, el Thousand Sunny. La pequeña isla comercial era pacífica, y la base de la marina local era un cuartelillo sin demasiados soldados, que no los atacaría a menos que ellos lo hicieran primero. La calma y la tranquilidad que se respiraban en la zona parecían haber contagiado al pequeño grupo, que caminaba, por una vez, sin llamar la atención en absoluto.

Aunque quizás esto hubiera sido más fácil sin el cyborg, el reno humanoide, y el esqueleto parlante.

Y el tigre verde, por supuesto.

¿Calma y tranquilidad? ¿En serio? ¿Contagiados por el clima pacífico de la isla? ¿Alguien se cree eso?

El motivo de que todos los mugiwara, tigre incluido, estuvieran en la isla era tan simple como predecible. Buscaban una respuesta. Y la pregunta, igualmente predecible, era la siguiente:

¡¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a Zoro?!

Si. Zoro tiene cuatro patas, cola esponjosa, orejitas redondas, bigotes y pelo por todo el cuerpo. Es un tigre, por si alguien todavía no lo había pillado. Un tigre verde.

Retrocedamos unas horas.

La noche anterior, tras la conmoción inicial, hubo distintas reacciones, cada una bastante… eh… propia de cada tripulante. Sanji había pestañeado unos segundos, había hinchado los mofletes… y lo siguiente que habían sabido era que había caído descojonándose vivo sobre la cubierta. No había podido parar en la siguiente hora, hasta que acabó azul por la falta de aire, aunque declaró que había merecido la pena. Durante ese tiempo, Usopp se quedó detrás de Franky, porque "_sí, es Zoro, ¿pero como sabemos que no nos va devorar, eh?" _(Sí, valiente guerrero y todo lo que tú quieras, pero con sentido común). Franky había declarado que aquello era absolutamente SÚPER, una comunión con el animal interior o algo así (y no estaba llorando de la emoción). Brook, tras preguntar a Nami, educadamente claro está, si podía enseñarle las bragas (y acabar de cabeza contra el mástil, naturalmente) empezó a tocar una canción selvática, para dar ambiente. Luffy y Chopper estaban alucinando, estrellitas en los ojos incluidas, por tener un hombre-tigre en la tripulación. Nami, bueno, ella está resignada a no tener un solo día normal desde que se unió a los Mugiwara. Y Robin…

Bien, hay algo que todos tenemos muy claro sobre Robin. Sus reacciones ante las cosas grandes, aterradoras y llenas de cicatrices no son las que tendría una persona normal. Por si alguien no se acuerda de su reacción ante el _cancerbero_ de Thriller Bark. Así que a Robin, el tigre-Zoro le había parecido _una verdadera monada_. Con esas palabras. En serio, ¿a alguien le extraña? Estamos hablando de Robin, por el amor de Kami-sama.

Volviendo al presente, los mugiwara caminaban por la isla en busca de la vieja bruja que había transformado al kenshi. La ventaja de tener a Chopper en la tripulación era que es tanto médico como intérprete de todo lo que ruga, maúlle, aúlle, serpentee, cacaree y demás. Y eso incluía ahora mismo al espadachín (aunque si le preguntas a Sanji, siempre lo había incluido).

-Zoro dice que este sitio no le suena.

-Dile al kuso-neko que eso no cuenta.

Zoro le gruñó al cocinero. Llevaban un par de horas dando vueltas por la isla, pero no había rastro de la anciana, y estaban empezaban a ponerse nerviosos. No es que no les gustara la idea de tener un gato enorme y aterrador como parte de la tripulación, pero si podían elegir… bueno, ya sabéis, preferían que el kenshi tuviera pulgares, por cuestiones prácticas, más que nada.

-Robin, ¿te has dado cuenta?

La arqueóloga intercambió una mirada cómplice con la navegante, pero no dijo nada. Si, hacia un rato que lo notaba, pero prefería no decir nada hasta haber confirmado sus sospechas. En su lugar, dirigió la vista hacia el tigre que caminaba unos metros por delante de ella, siguiendo los pasos de Luffy. Se movía fluidamente, como un depredador mortífero preparado para destrozar a todo el que se le pusiera por delante. En cierto modo, era y no era la forma de moverse del kenshi. Como tigre, cada movimiento era más pausado y ágil.

_Se mueve como Zoro_, cayó en la cuenta la morena, _pero se mueve como Zoro cuando lucha. Mortífero._

A Robin se le escapó una sonrisa. Bajo aquella forma todos los modos animales que el espadachín apenas reprimía normalmente salían a flote sin control alguno. Lo había demostrado la noche anterior, cuando Sanji había hecho un comentario sobre sus "orejitas" y casi se había quedado sin pierna. Zoro había intentado arrancársela. De un bocado.

Había sido bastante divertido.

La arqueóloga reprimió el impulso de adelantarse y hundir los dedos en el suave pelaje del tigre. En su lugar se dedicó a observar a la gente con la que se iban cruzando, confirmando la teoría que llevaba forjándose en su mente y en la de Nami desde hacía un rato, y que, si resultaba ser cierta, sería verdaderamente preocupante.

-¡Oi, Zoro dice que este sitio lo conoce!

El grupo se detuvo. Estaban en lo que parecía una pequeña zona aislada del mismo mercado donde Sanji se había aprovisionado el día anterior. Había puestos muy pequeños, y tiendas variopintas, incluida una pequeña librería del viejo, y una polvorienta tienda de aparejos de pesca. Pero la tienda a donde se dirigía el kenshi era la verdulería más destartalada y hecha polvo que Robin había visto en su vida. El cartel estaba que se caía y por la puerta entreabierta salía el olor de las verduras pudriéndose por el calor.

Chopper se tapó el hocico con las pezuñas, tratando de proteger su sensible nariz. Luffy, sin embargo, parecía más emocionado que nunca.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Huele como la casa de una bruja!

-¿Cómo se supone que huele la casa de una bruja?,- susurró Usopp mientras su capitán botaba arriba y abajo, impaciente por meterse en lo que ya consideraba su nueva aventura del día.- A mí esto no me gusta. Deberíamos volver al barco.- se volvió hacia Nami, buscando el apoyo del único de sus nakama con algo de sentido común (teniendo en cuenta su gusto por la sangre, Robin no cuenta).- Hasta como tigre, Zoro es muy fuerte. Para él no habría problema en quedarse así.

-Supongo que no,- lo interrumpió la arqueóloga, dirigiéndole su mejor sonrisa,- y si a ti no te importa dormir en la misma habitación que un tigre que puede tener en cualquier momento un repentino ataque de hambre… pueden comer unos… ¿20 kilos de carne de una vez? Y eso los ejemplares de tamaño normal. Con el tamaño de kenshi-san…

La morena dirigió una mirada calculadora a Zoro, como si intentara averiguar cuánto podría comer él de una sentada. El tigre la miró de una forma que, de haber sido humano en ese momento, podría haber sido burlona. Ronroneó suavemente, como si susurrara. Chopper saltó.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!,- el renito quedó tan conmocionado que se olvidó del mar olor y corrió a colocarse entre el espadachín y la morena.- ¡tienes que controlarte, Zoro! ¡Aunque ahora seas un animal!

Confusa, Robin estaba a punto de preguntar cuando el grito de Brook llamó su atención. Su huesudo nakama se había adelantado, entrando en la verdulería con su habitual bailoteo.

-¡Luffy-san! ¡Vamos a entrar!

-¡Oi, Brook, espera!

Luffy corrió tras el músico, seguido por Franky, Sanji y un (muy, muy, muy, pero muy) tembloroso Usopp, que al parecer había decidido que prefería las brujas a los tigres hambrientos durmiendo en su camarote. Chopper no se movió de su sitio, mirando a Zoro fijamente.

-¡Promételo!,- exigió. El kenshi-tigre puso su único ojo en blanco, pero su respuesta maullada debió complacer al renito, que se fue corriendo tras sus compañeros. Nami miró a Robin, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, pero la arqueóloga solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Ella tampoco había entendido la reacción de Chopper.

Kenshi, navegante y arqueóloga siguieron al ruidoso grupo al interior de la tiendecita. En el interior, en el que apenas había sitio para el enorme grupo. Franky, que obviamente de pequeño no tenía nada (excepto las manitas mecánicas que… bueno, de pequeño no tenía nada) acabó aplastado contra una esquina, con Chopper sobre un hombro y Usopp sobre el otro. Sanji estaba inclinado sobre las verduras, poniendo cara de sufrimiento por toda esa comida estropeada. El único que mantenía un (no tan) sorprendente nivel de entusiasmo era Luffy, que miraba en todas direcciones con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Oi! ¡Vieja bruja! ¡Sal de donde estés!

-¡Urusei, baka!-, el golpe de Nami dejó al senchou en el suelo con la cabeza humeando,-¿Quieres provocarla y que acabemos todos convertidos en bichos peludos, eh?

-¿Crees que lo haría?,- Luffy se levantó de inmediato, con estrellitas saliéndole por todos los poros,- ¡Me encantaría ser un mono!

-Un mo… ¡URUSEI!

-Jovencita, es usted una ruidosa.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!

El chillido de Nami puso a los mugiwara en alerta. La navegante, por otro lado, se asustó tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás tropezando con sus propios pies. Sanji, siempre alerta, se abalanzó literalmente para atraparla. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta lo estrecho del lugar, acabó tirado sobre Brook, al que casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, etc., mientras una muy avergonzada Nami era atrapada por uno de los elásticos brazos de su capitán.

-Shishishishi-, la risita del capitán hizo que la akage se pusiera aún más roja si cabe y se apartara de él con brusquedad. Lejos de sentirse ofendido, la sonrisa de Luffy se amplió en dirección a la persona que había hablado.-, ¡Hola! ¿tú eres la bruja?

-¡¿Tengo pinta de bruja acaso?!- no, no la tenía. La persona que les había hablado era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, tan bajito que había sido imposible verlo por encima del mostrador de la tienda, que llevaba unas diminutas gafitas de montura redonda. El hombrecillo rodeó el expositor y se detuvo ante Luffy, que había cambiado su cara de emoción por otra de cachorrito desilusionado.

-Yo quería conocer a la bruja.

-Ya, y yo quería ser un metro o dos más alto. Nos vamos a quedar los dos con las ganas.- el hombre se volvió hacia el resto del grupo, que lo miraban algo desconcertados. La única que parecía tan tranquila como de costumbre era Robin, que lo observaba sin perder su habitual sonrisa-. ¿Y qué quieren todos ustedes, si puede saberse?

-Como nuestro senchou ya ha mencionado,- comenzó Robin,- buscamos una bruja.

-¿Bruja?-, el hombre alzó una ceja por encima de las gafas, posando su mirada en Robin. Recorrió a la arqueóloga de arriba abajo con los ojos, sin variar la expresión.-, ¿y para que quieren ustedes una bruja?

-Nosotros…-, Nami miró a su amiga en busca de ayuda. Robin se adelantó, sin perder la sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre el lomo del tigre, que permanecía erizado desde que el hombre había aparecido. Zoro gruñó suavemente, ganándose una mirada asustada de Chopper que nadie notó, ocupados en mirar de Robin al tendero como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-Hemos tenido un problema con uno de nuestros nakama. Más bien,- añadió la morena, sin dejar de sonreír,- uno de nuestros nakama ha tenido un problema con esa bruja. Necesitamos hablar con ella, o con alguna otra persona que sepa cómo solucionarlo.

-Nakama, ha dicho.- el hombrecillo pareció tener un repentino momento de iluminación, y su mirada se dirigió de inmediato al tigre parado junto a Robin. Sí, no se había fijado en el tigre verde de un solo ojo hasta ahora (atención dispersa. Se lo que es eso).-, Ustedes son piratas.

-Sí.

-Y buscan una bruja.

-¡Sí!,- Luffy saltó ilusionado,- ¿sabes dónde está? ¡Quiero preguntarle si puedo ser un mono!

-¡Urusei, baka!

-Pero Nami, ¿si Zoro puede ser un tigre por qué yo no puedo ser un mono?

Un ligero carraspeó atrajo la atención de todos de nuevo hacia el hombrecillo, que se había colocado frente a Zoro y lo miraba fijamente por encima de sus gafas. Un gruñido ronco y continuo salía de la garganta del animal, pero el tendero no parecía notarlo. En su lugar, dirigió una mirada interrogante a la arqueóloga, que era la única, aparte del kenshi, que no le había quitado la vista de encima.

-¿Su amigo ofendió a esa mujer?,- Robin asintió-, eso lo explica todo.-, el hombre suspiró,- tiene un carácter verdaderamente horrible, y le encanta provocar a los piratas. Pero basta con que alguno la mire mal y…

Levantó las manos en dirección al transformado espadachín, que le gruñó como respuesta. El hombrecillo volvió a suspirar y volvió tras el mostrador, subiéndose a un taburete alto con agilidad antes de volverse de nuevo hacia ellos.

-Entonces, esto es algo que pasa normalmente,- la frase de Robin era una afirmación, no una pregunta, e hizo que todos sus nakama, excepto Nami, con la que ya lo había comentado, la miraran sin comprender.- nadie en la isla parecía especialmente sorprendido de ver a un tigre _verde_ correteando por ahí. Podría ser porque iba acompañado, pero anoche, cuando kenshi-san volvió solo al barco, nadie se alarmó ni intentó hacerle daño.

-Muy lista,- la alabó el hombrecillo, mirándola por encima de sus gafas con una sonrisa amable,- lo cierto es que sí. Cada vez que una tripulación pirata arriba a la isla al menos uno de sus miembros acaba como su amigo.

-¿Cómo una alfombra peluda?

La interrupción de Sanji le arrancó al hombre una risotada, mientras el tigre-Zoro al parecer decidía que se le había acabado la paciencia y se lanzaba sobre el cocinero para probar sus nuevos dientes.

-La verdad es que su amigo parece un caso bastante particular,- Robin captó el susurro del hombrecillo por debajo del ruido de la pelea (Sanji le había pateado la cabeza al tigre, pero Zoro había conseguido meterse la de kukku en la boca, ante los gritos espantados de Brook y Chopper).

-¿Qué quiere decir?

El hombre saltó en el asiento, y miró nervioso a la arqueóloga.

-Pues… esto… que normalmente los transformados no son tan salvajes al principio. Tardan más en volverse más feroces.

Robin frunció el seño. Estaba segura de que el verdulero estaba pensando en otra cosa en primer lugar, pero la arqueóloga no tenía manera de sonsacarle lo que iba a decir en realidad. Algo molesta, volvió la atención a la pelea entre sus nakama, a la que Nami acababa de unirse (forma de decir sutilmente que acababa de dejarlos a los dos K.O. chocándoles las cabezas).

-¿A qué se refiere con volverse más feroces?,- la voz temblorosa de Usopp la llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Se sintió aún más molesta porque se le hubiera escapado a ella esa pregunta. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia el tendero, esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, su amigo ahora es un tigre. Así que tendrá comportamientos de tigre. Comerá mucho, gruñirá a menudo, pasara mucho tiempo durmiendo, y todas esas cosas.

-Eso suena a Zoro cualquier día normal,- intervino de nuevo Usoop.

Indescriptible la cara del hombre ante el asentimiento generalizado tras lo dicho por el tirador.

-Pero eso no importa,- Nami se adelantó hasta quedar frente al hombre, mientras unos semiinconscientes Zoro y Sanji se retorcían aún en el suelo,- ¿puede decirnos dónde encontrar a esa bruja?

-No.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!-, la navegante apoyó las manos sobre el mostrador y se impulsó hacia delante, pegando su cara a la del tendero con una mueca de amenaza,- ¿se cree que podemos ir por ahí con un tigre verde en la tripulación? Ya es bastante difícil cuando es humano, y como un maldito gato…

-Y-y-yo no sé dónde está. Siempre está dando vueltas por la isla y es imposible verla si ella no quiere que la veas.

-Oh. Entonces…- la navegante se alejó del tendero, decepcionada, y se dirigió a sus nakama-, nos repartiremos. Buscaremos por toda la isla y cuando demos con la vieja esa nos la…

-¡Un momento!,- el hombrecillo saltó del taburete y corrió para ponerse delante de la akage que repartía ordenes,- no sé cómo encontrar a la bruja, pero sé cómo ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijo?,- Nami se inclinó hacia él con los dientes apretados,- ¿no pretenderá cobrarnos por la información?

El hombrecillo negó con la cabeza, con expresión ofendida y retrocedió unos pasos lejos de la akage.

-Es difícil de conseguir. Ninguno de los piratas que ha sido transformado antes lo ha logrado. Cuando la bruja hechiza a alguien, lo hace a conciencia.

-Abuelo, dinos en qué consiste.

El tendero miró a Franky un segundo antes de suspirar resignado.

-Su amigo tiene que demostrar que es _humano_, incluso en forma de animal. El problema,- prosiguió, antes de que Robin lo interrumpiera con una pregunta,- es que eso es muy difícil, sobre todo para los piratas. Piénsenlo un momento. Un pirata es un criminal sin sentimientos, ¿cómo va a demostrar que _merece_ ser humano?

-Eh, viejo, sin faltar,- interrumpió Sanji, ya recuperado de lo que él consideraba un "castañazo de amor" por parte de Nami,- que somos piratas, no asesinos en serie. Dinos como ayudamos al kuso marimo.

- Bueno, su log pose tardará una semana en cargarse. Es el tiempo que tienen para demostrar que el merece que le quiten la maldición. Si para cuando acabe la semana sigue siendo un tigre, así se quedará.

-¿Pero cómo lo demostramos?-, por una vez, Luffy sonaba preocupado (aunque no estaba claro si porque su nakama siguiera siendo un tigre, o porque había caído que de ser así tendría que compartir sus reservas de carne con él).- ¿Buscamos a la vieja y se lo decimos?

-No lo sé.

El kenshi-tigre lo miró fijamente, como si calculara cuánta de su ración diaria de carne podría ser el tendero. Este tragó saliva, nervioso, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Robin, que por ahora le parecía la más razonable de esa banda de locos.

-Es cosa de la bruja. Es ella la que decide que cosas cuentan o no para romper el hechizo.

-De acuerdo-, mientras hablaba, la mano derecha de Robin (aclaremos que una de las que tenía pegadas al resto del cuerpo y no una mano fleur, ya que su habilidad puede dar lugar a confusión) se enredó de forma inconsciente en el suave y espeso pelaje del kenshi. Su pulgar trazó pequeños círculos en la piel del tigre, arrancándole un profundo maullido que no pasó desapercibido para el nervioso médico de la tripulación, que parecía un poco asustado. Tampoco pasó desapercibido para el cocinero, aunque por motivos muy distintos.- entonces, ¿puede darnos alguna información más sobre el estado de nuestro nakama?

-Bueno, hay una serie de normas,- comenzó el hombrecillo, atrayendo la atención del tigre,- son normas de dos tipos. Si incumples las primeras, no podrás volver a ser humano. Las segundas son por tu propia seguridad, para evitar que te causes algún daño permanente siendo tigre.

Ante la sorpresa de los mugiwara, Zoro se dejó caer sobre las patas traseras, sentado como una mascota obediente para escuchar al hombre. Eso sí, en ningún momento perdió el contacto con la mano de Robin.

-No puedes comerte a nadie,- comenzó el hombrecillo,- ni aparearte con otro tigre,- Zoro puso el ojo en blanco. Eso tenía que ser una broma. Lo más parecido a un tigre con lo que quería aparearse Zoro era Robin con traje de gatita (es una idea, oye),- ni decidir, por ti mismo, que quieres ser un tigre y no un hombre.

El espadachín asintió convencido. El hombre sonrió, complacido por su reacción.

-Esas son las primeras. Las segundas, son para evitar que te hagas daño. Tienes que tener en cuenta que como tigre, tu organismo es más delicado que el humano y podría pasarte algo, ¿De acuerdo?

Zoro asintió.

.

.

-¿Está bien?

-Déjalo Luffy, creo que sigue en shock.

Era ya media tarde, y los mugiwara, tras su conversación con el tendero, habían decidido volver al Sunny e idear un plan para solucionar el cambio (muy sutilmente dicho) del kenshi. No pensaban quedarse de brazos cruzados si existía el riesgo de que su nakama siguiera siendo un tigre.

Aunque el nakama en cuestión estuviera tirado en la cubierta, con las patas estiradas en todas direcciones y la mirada perdida en el infinito. Y estaba plenamente justificado. Lo que Zoro había recibido era una noticia que le había hundido el alma. Casi tan mala como… no sé, descubrir que Taka no me era un estafador y que el tío del triciclo de la banda de Buggy era el mejor espadachín del mundo. Horrible. Escalofriante. Deprimente y doloroso para nuestro pobre kenshi.

-Pobre Zoro, no es nada SÚPER todo esto…

-Es un maldito baka,- lo interrumpió Nami, ante la mirada divertida de Robin, que leía un libro sobre (sí, acertasteis) _Maldiciones zoológicas a lo largo de la historia_,- está exagerando. No me puedo creer que esté así porque le hayan dicho que no puede beber sake.

-No solo sake, Nami,- le sonrió Robin, olvidándose por un momento de su lectura,- también licor, ron, whiskey, brandy, vino y todo lo que contenga alcohol en general.

-Sí, bueno. Sigue siendo un baka.

Robin disimuló una sonrisa tras su libro. Para Zoro, que le prohibieran el sake era como si a Luffy le prohibieran la carne, o a Brook las bragas, si prefieres. Como quitarle el aire. Ni chocolate, ni medicamentos para humanos, ni alcohol. Eran las tres cosas que el kenshi no podía tocar mientras fuera un tigre.

-No sé cómo vamos a evitar que se meta en la bodega,- el resoplido de Nami volvió a llamar la atención de la arqueóloga-. Puedo pedirle a Sanji que lo vigile…

-Pero una de las normas es que no puede comerse a nadie mientras sea un tigre.

-Cierto.-, la navegante se cruzó de brazos, pensativa, con la mirada fija en el kenshi-tigre,- Luffy se olvidaría de que tiene que vigilarlo, y no podemos pedirle a Chopper que vigile a un tigre de 300 kilos, con lo pequeño que es normalmente…

-Que lo haga nuestra SÚPER arqueóloga,- de haber estado bebiendo, Robin se habría atragantado. Por una vez, no supó como disimular la sorpresa al mirar a Franky-. Da la impresión de que a Zoro le gusta tenerte cerca,- le aclaró el carpintero, mirando a Zoro, al que Chopper le decía algo con expresión preocupada.

Robin no supo que decir. Miró de Franky a Nami, esperando que la navegante se negara, pero la akage no podía parecer más feliz. Con los ojos como estrellitas, se inclinó hacia Robin, sonriente.

-Dí que sí, one-chan. Así no tendría que preocuparme por esos baka… por favooor.

-Está bien,- aceptó la arqueóloga. Era increíble que después de veinte años como asesina y fugitiva, Nami pudiera manipularla de semejante forma. Increíble, pero cierto. Nami podría venderle una nevera a un pingüino, si hacemos caso a los rumores (y a los hechos).

-¡ENTONCES NICO ROBIN VIGILARÁ AL SÚPER TIGRE!

.

.

Unos metros más allá, Chopper gesticulaba frente al kenshi. El renito estaba todavía asustado por lo que el espadachín había dicho (maullado) por la mañana frente a la tienda.

-Tienes que controlarte, Zoro. Eres un animal, pero seguro que puedes resistirte.

En eso estaba el reno cuando escucharon la exclamación de Franky.

-¡ENTONCES NICO ROBIN VIGILARÁ AL SÚPER TIGRE!

La cara de terror de Chopper fue épica. De haber sido humano, Zoro se habría retorcido por el suelo de la risa, pero siendo un tigre, se limitó a ronronear felizmente. Se volvió hacia Chopper, repentinamente mejorado de su depresión y le dijo (maulló) una frase al pequeño isha antes de ponerse panza arriba par que le diera el sol.

-¿Qué?-, Chopper lo miró desconcertado,- ¿Cómo que no era en ese sentido? No lo entiendo.-el isha se dejó caer sentado en la cubierta, mirando a su peludo nakama-, ¿Qué otra cosa puede significar que quieres comerte a Robin sin importar el peso? ¿Eh?

El kenshi sonrió interiormente. Bendita inocencia.

De repente, lo de la prohibición del alcohol no parecía tan malo. Seguro que como tigre, y con Robin cerca, encontraba otra forma de divertirse.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Buenas noches, o mañanas, o tardes, depende de la hora a la que estén leyendo esto.**

**Normalmente no habría actualizado tan pronto, pero al ser el cap. anterior de transición, y tener este escrito, lo dejo por aquí como quien no quiere la cosa. Así tengo el resto de la semana libre, y actualizaré de nuevo el domingo o el lunes (creo).**

**Una superduda existencial, de paso: estaba releyéndome la saga de Ennies Lobby, y me fijé en la primera técnica que usa Zoro, traducida al español como _bello demonio: noche que no duerme. _¿Soy la única a la que la forma del demonio, y hasta el nombre, le recuerda a Robin?**

**Paranoia ZoRo... bueno, decir que One Piece es de Oda-ya. Mía, la trama. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: De agradables paseos por el campo y lugares nuevos donde dormir la siesta**

-¡En marcha!

-¡HAI!

El grito conjunto de todos los miembros de la tripulación, aunque Zoro más bien gruñó, dio comienzo al que sería un día muy largo.

Si hacemos cálculos, ya habían pasado casi dos días desde que el kenshi había sido transformado en un enorme tigre, que entre sus nakama era considerado desde una _bestia aterradora y siniestra_ hasta una _auténtica monada_. Tras la conversación del día anterior con el verdulero, los piratas habían decidido que quedarse con los brazos cruzados esperando que pasara algo no era una opción. Tenían una semana para que el espadachín recuperara el aspecto humano (porque una bestia iba a seguir siendo, afirmado por Sanji y Nami), y ya habían perdido dos días. Les quedaban solo cinco. Así que apenas había amanecido cuando desembarcaron, dispuestos a rastrear cada rincón de la isla hasta dar con la bruja. Y cuando la encontraran pues, bueno, digamos que hay _métodos_ para que la gente colabore, y las dos mujeres de la tripulación se los conocían todos.

Mientras desayunaban, la akage había expuesto su plan de rastreo. Se dividirían en grupos de tres, y cada uno rastrearía una sección de la isla durante la mañana en busca de la vieja o de alguna pista sobre su paradero.

-No es un terreno muy grande,- les aclaró la akage por la mañana, extendiendo el mapa en la mesa de la cocina;- al oeste está la ciudad, de la que se encargarán Sanji, que ya conoce el mercado…,

-¡A tus órdenes, Nami-swan!

-…, y Usoop y Franky, que la recorrieron ayer,- la akage ignoró el _súper_ del cyborg y las quejas del tirador, mirando de nuevo el mapa,- al este están los muelles comerciales y una cantera. Allí iremos Brook, Luffy y yo. Al norte,- y le dirigió una mirada divertida a la arqueóloga,- hay un bosque bastante grande. Ese les toca a Robin, Chopper y al gato.

La morena sonrió tranquilamente, ignorando los lloriqueos de Sanji por dejar a sus damas solas con semejantes idiotas. Ella sabía que le tocaría ir con Zoro, ya que había sido designada como _cuidadora_ del kenshi, aunque no lo consideraba muy necesario. Al fin y al cabo, su principal función era evitar que Zoro se colara en la bodega en busca de sake, y ni siquiera lo había intentado. De hecho, daba la impresión de que el kenshi había renunciado por completo al alcohol, al menos mientras durara su problema.

-¡Kuso neko!,- Sanji le echó una mirada asesina al tigre, que permanecía tumbado junto a la puerta de la enfermería dormitando, y parece que pasando olímpicamente de la conversación de sus nakama,- como molestes a Robin-chwan, como trates de morder o arañar su delicada piel, te convierto en una alfombra.

Por toda respuesta, el espadachín bostezó mostrando sus afilados colmillos de tigre y arrancándole a Usopp un gemidito de terror.

-Bueno, pues ya lo sabéis,- la navegante enrolló de nuevo el mapa y se lo guardó en el escote, provocando que tanto Sanji como Brook se la quedaran mirando muy fijamente, como si trataran de calcular la tensión que podía llegar a soportar el sujetador ya sobrecargado de la akage.- Salimos después del desayuno, así que preparaos.

-¡Va a ser genial! ¡Sanji, meshi y bentos! Va a ser muy divertido.

Y aquí estamos, con los mugiwara dividiéndose en el cruce de caminos que llevaban a las distintas partes de la isla. Con el Sunny atracado en el sur, no les quedaba más que irse hacia donde les había indicado la navegante.

Robin caminaba tranquilamente entre el tigre y el reno, por raro que suene eso. Por suerte o por desgracia, la arqueóloga es difícil de impresionar y ya se había acostumbrado al cambio del espadachín. Si tenía que ser sincera, no encontraba mucha diferencia entre el Zoro humano y el Zoro tigre. Si acaso, aquella forma de moverse que ya había llamado su atención el día anterior, que le hacía pensar que quizá había algo más que un cambio físico en el kenshi. El tendero les había dicho que se iría volviendo más feroz según pasaran los días pero… aquello era raro. La personalidad del tigre y sus costumbres eran clavadas a las del Zoro humano. Dormía mucho, se peleaba con Sanji, y, según Chopper, hablaba de la misma forma que cuando era un hombre. Robin sospechaba que el tendero les había mentido o les había ocultado algo, ¿pero el qué?

El bosque ya se veía. Robin se detuvo a unos metros, observándolo. Le recordaba a uno de esos bosquecillos de cuanto de hadas, en los cuales había trolls, duendes y brujas dispuestas a comerse a los niños (justo lo que necesitaban, por otra parte). Los árboles crecían torcidos, como viejecitos achacosos, y el suelo estaba cubierto de cientos de años de maleza acumulada. Cuando se acercaron más se oyó un crujido y un par de enormes pájaros negros salieron volando de entre los árboles.

Ni que decir tiene que a Robin le encantó.

Chopper, sin embargo, era otra historia. Decir que el renito temblaba era quedarse corto. El pequeño estaba en modo vibrador, temblaba tanto que zumbaba y en cualquier momento se le empezaría a ver borroso.

-Chopper…-, Robin miró con ternura a su pequeño nakama, intentando transmitirle algo de confianza. A medida que se adentraban, el bosque se llenaba de todo tipo de sonidos extraños. Habían caminado unos treinta pasos y ya no se veía la entrada. Robin se detuvo y acarició cariñosamente la cabeza de Chopper, que miraba alrededor con ojos grandes y asustados.

-No pasa nada,- le aseguró-. Solo es un bosque. Y si hay algo peligroso Zoro nos protegerá.

El kenshi ronroneó profundamente, dándole la razón a Robin. Esto pareció tranquilizar un poco al pequeño, que sonrió todavía algo tembloroso y se adentró unos pasos en la espesura. Apenas habían dado tres pasos cuando a su espalda se escuchó el crujido de una rama al romperse. Zoro se volvió a la velocidad del rayo, pero no había nada. El kenshi gruñó, tenso, pero se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando junto a Robin. Solo consiguieron avanzar unos metros más cuando quedaron paralizados ante lo que sonaba como un borboteo, como líquido espeso saliendo de un agujero muy estrecho.

-Suena como sangre saliendo de una garganta cortada…

Robin no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que se volvió hacia el médico, que la miraba con tal expresión de terror que parecía que se le moría allí mismo. El renito se metió las pezuñas en la boca y miró con los ojos como platos al lugar de donde venía el sonido, que se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte. Se le escapó un chillido.

El sonido paró tan repentinamente como había empezado. Chopper caminó con pasitos temblorosos, mientras Robin intercambiaba una mirada preocupada con Zoro-tigre. De haber sido humano, el kenshi habría desenvainado una katana, pero como tigre, lo más parecido que podía hacer era dejar al descubierto sus enormes zarpas.

Robin no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolas, sorprendida. De cada una de sus patas almohadilladas sobresalían tres uñas que eran como tres pequeños cuchillos, y seguramente tan afiladas como navajas de afeitar. Su ligero brillo captó la atención de la arqueóloga, que de inmediato recordó la forma en que relucían las espadas cuando Zoro las empuñaba, dispuesto a destrozar al enemigo. Como hombre y como tigre, el espadachín podía ser igual de mortal, se percató fascinada. ¿Cómo sería verlo en acción en aquella forma? Solo por la manera en que se movía, debía de ser todo un espectáculo. Si ya luchando como humano era impresionante…

-¡ROBIN! ¡ZORO!

El grito de Chopper la devolvió a la realidad de la peor forma posible. Furiosa consigo misma, corrió hacia su joven nakama, que gritaba aterrado. Tan concentrada estaba que no se percató de que Zoro también parecía haber salido de un trance y corría tras ella, ágil sobre sus cuatro patas. No tardó mucho en dejarla atrás y desaparecer entre los arbustos, de los que salían los gritos del médico. Luego, solo se escuchó un rugido, que hizo temblar todo el bosque, seguido de un absoluto silencio.

Cuando Robin llegó se encontró al tigre parado junto a lo que parecía una especie de barranquillo, no lo bastante ancho como para no poder pasarlo, pero por el que en ese momento corría una cantidad de agua totalmente exagerada, como si se hubiera roto una presa. Junto al kenshi, con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del agua, Robin vio a una especie de mono cabezón, que gruñía y se quejaba sin parar, aplastado bajo la pata delantera de su nakama.

-¡ROBIN!

La arqueóloga apartó la mirada del mono, preocupada, buscando a Chopper. Decir que se quedó a dos colores cuando vio al pequeño al otro lado del río sería quedarse corta. Sorprendentemente (o no tanto) para muchos, Robin había desarrollado algún tipo de instinto maternal hacia el renito, y en ese instante de no haber sido por su extraordinario autocontrol (que llegaba a niveles tipo_: ese tío tiene un hacha y quiere cortarme la cabeza, pero que camisa más bonita lleva)_ se habría lanzado de cabeza al río para ir en su busca.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡No te preocupes! ¡El mono ese me trajo aquí para comerme, pero cuando vio a Zoro se asustó y se cayó al río! ¡Zoro lo atrapó cuando la corriente lo arrastró a la otra orilla!

El kenshi-tigre gruñó, satisfecho, y aplastó un poco más al mono, que empezó a chillar como un loco. Con un solo movimiento, el tigre apartó la zarpa y lo mandó volando corriente abajo hasta que se perdió de vista. Lo último que se escuchó del bicho en cuestión fue un chillido histérico.

-¡Chopper, voy a formar un puente para que cruces! ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Hai!

Y ahora, es cuando Robin construye el puente con sus manos, Chopper cruza, Zoro ronronea y todos son felices.

Sí, claro. Y tú te lo crees.

-Cien fleur,- la voz de Robin sonó segura al convocar su habilidad. Sin embargo, Zoro estaba inquieto. No podía evitar mirar constantemente de Chopper a la arqueóloga, esperando que pasara cualquier cosa. Había algo en el ambiente, algo… ese olor…

De haber sido humano, habría gritado, pero como tigre solo pudo rugir al ver como Robin, que se había acercado lo máximo posible a la orilla para usar sus poderes, caía a la corriente cuando la tierra cedió bajo sus pies. De un salto, el kenshí atrapó el delgado cuerpo de la arqueóloga entre sus patas delanteras, evitando que cayera de cabeza al río. Pero el alivio no les duró ni un segundo, lo que tardó la tierra en romperse por el pesado cuerpo del tigre. Chopper chilló angustiado, mientras espadachín y arqueóloga desaparecían bajo el agua.

Entre las ramas de un árbol cercano, una sombra soltó una risilla.

.

.

Dios, le dolía todo. Y todo era _todo_. Hasta el último centímetro cuadrado de piel. Ni siquiera cuando el capullo de Spandam la había arrastrado en Ennies Lobby le había dolido tanto. Ay.

Nico Robin abrió los ojos con dificultad y trató de enfocar la vista. No sabía dónde estaba. Tumbada sobre tierra y piedras mojadas. Por encima de su cabeza veía manchas borrosas y algo de luz difusa. ¿Qué había pasado? lo último que recordaba era a Chopper al otro lado del río, luego la orilla cediendo y ella…

¡Chopper! ¡Se habían separado de Chopper!

La morena logró sentarse, no sin algún quejido que otro y mirar alrededor. Estaba a pocos metros de la orilla del río, cubierta de barro y arañazos, pero viva. A pocos metros de ella, tumbado de lado y sin quitarle el ojo sano de encima, el tigre-Zoro sacudía la cola contra el suelo, al parecer esperando a que se recobrara.

-Zoro,- lo llamó. El tigre se incorporó y se acercó a ella, mirándola cauteloso. – Estoy bien, solo un poco dolorida. Gracias por sacarme del agua.

Zoro se limitó a gruñirle un poco y Robin sonrió. Por lo que había leído, los tigres eran de los pocos felinos que sabían nadar y Zoro al parecer no era la excepción. El kenshi inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, casi pegándose a su cara y resopló, como intentando decirle algo más. Levantó la pata y la dejó cerca de la pierna derecha de Robin, que permanecía sentada.

-Estoy bien,- le repitió, pero el tigre seguía igual. Durante un instante, temió que lo que había dicho el tendero fuera cierto, y el espadachín no pudiera entenderla. Pero Zoro puso el ojo en blanco (gesto que hacía alarmantemente a menudo desde que se había convertido en un gato gigante) y le bufó, con tanta fuerza que el aire le separó a la morena el pelo mojado, que le había caído formando un flequillo, antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-No te entiendo, Kenshi-san,- por impulso, Robin alargó la mano y la hundió en el pelaje verde, que ahora notaba húmedo y pegajoso-. No sé qué quieres decirme.

Un ronroneo surgió de lo más profundo del pecho del animal, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y apoyaba su frente sobre la de la arqueóloga. El estómago de Robin dio un vuelco y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartarse, sin comprender que le pasaba al kenshi, ni a sí misma.

-Yo no…

Y entonces lo notó. Todo el dolor de su cuerpo había ido desapareciendo durante los últimos minutos, quitando alguna que otra pequeña punzada por los arañazos, y un dolor agudo que los eclipsaba y que provenía de su pierna derecha. Robin apartó la vista de la cara del kenshi-tigre, y se encontró con que tenía un corte largo y desigual que llegaba desde el tobillo hasta la parte de debajo de la rodilla, donde su pareo había quedado hecho pedazos. No pudo evitar una mueca. La herida tenía pinta de ser bastante profunda.

-No me había dado cuenta,- su admisión le sacó a Zoro otro resoplido,- las personas tardamos un rato en salir del shock tras un accidente, kenshi-san. Y de todas formas, tú no eres quien para hablar de heridas.

Robin miró de reojo la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba el pecho del kenshi, mientras este hacía un ruido jadeante que podría haber sido una risita. La arqueóloga no pudo evitar una sonrisa aliviada. El tendero mentía, Zoro no era menos humano solo por ser un tigre por fuera. El hombrecillo les había ocultado algo y en cuanto pudiera volvería a su tienda y se lo sacaría. Había _métodos_ para eso, y como ya he dicho, Robin se los conocía todos.

Pero por lo pronto, lo principal era encontrar a Chopper y salir del bosque. Bajo la atenta mirada del kenshi, Robin trató de levantarse. Y falló miserablemente. La arqueóloga calló de rodillas, derribada por el dolor de la pierna. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero las punzadas estuvieron a punto de hacer que se desmayara. Y cuando intentó hacer uso de su habilidad, fue como intentar mover una montaña. Estaba empapada, herida y agotada, y sus poderes no estaban por la labor de responder. Apretó los dientes, frustrada, y se arrastró junto a un árbol de ramas bajas para usarlo de punto de apoyo. Zoro no podía ayudarla y ella tenía que ponerse en pie.

Mientras tanto, Zoro no hacía un solo ruido. Se limitaba a observar los esfuerzos de la arqueóloga por ponerse en pie, completamente paralizado. Aquello era… era…

Aquello era una tentación para un tigre.

El tigre se acercó silenciosamente a la arqueóloga y se detuvo tras ella, que había conseguido incorporarse a medias, pero estaba a punto de caer otra vez. Silencioso como el depredador que era, se quedó tras su espalda, y no pudo evitar enseñar los dientes en un gesto de satisfacción, mientras podía oler la sangre saliendo de la herida de Robin. Y al verla tambalearse, Zoro la empujó.

La arqueóloga perdió pie, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, el tigre coló la cabeza entre sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y se lanzó hacía delante antes de incorporarse, de forma que la morena quedara sentada sobre su lomo, en el hueco entre las patas delanteras y traseras. Robin tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa, aferrándose con ambas manos al pelaje del tigre.

-Zoro…-, el tigre se sacudió un poco, para que la morena se inclinara y poder distribuir el peso sobre su espalda antes de empezar a andar.- Arigatou.

El suave agradecimiento de Robin le sacó a Zoro otro ronroneo, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que el kenshi tensara, apenas un segundo después, cada músculo de su gatuno cuerpo.

Una agotada Robin se había inclinado hacia delante, terminando de apoyar todo su cuerpo sobre el de su nakama. Cada trozo de piel húmeda por el agua, cada curva apoyada contra la ancha espalda del tigre. Y no solo eso. El olor. Ese olor a flores, que ni el agua ni la sangre habían conseguido apagar. La respiración de la arqueóloga sobre la nuca. Sus piernas presionando los costados del espadachín. Las manos aferrándose a su cuello, los labios rozándole el pelaje…

_-Zoro… -, _su nombre, apenas susurrado, le hizo comprender que la arqueóloga se había quedado dormida de puro agotamiento. El tigre emitió un sonido ronco y profundo, pero no llegó a despertarla. La idea de que ella soñara con él…

Mientras el kenshi avanzaba entre la maleza, buscando a Chopper y una salida (aunque si fuera por él se quedaría un ratito más así), una sombra seguía observando.

_Oh, sí. Esto se va poniendo interesante, pirata._

.

.

Robin abrió los ojos sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada. Le parecía notar algo cálido y suave contra su piel. No sabía exactamente qué, pero la hacía sentirse cómoda y a salvo. No era la sensación que le daban sus nakama, o el recuerdo de su madre y los arqueólogos de Ohara. Era algo más… sensual.

_-Zoro…_

-¡Robin!

La morena se incorporó de un salto, sacada bruscamente de su ensoñación. Ya no estaba en el bosque, y no le costó más de unos segundos situarse en la enfermería del Sunny. Chopper, sentado junto a la cama, la miraba con expresión preocupada.

-Chopper,- Robin se sintió aliviada al ver al pequeño isha.- me alegro de que estés bien.

-No me pasó nada.-, el renito se subió a la cama y puso la pezuña contra la frente de Robin para tomarle la temperatura,- había un puente un poco más arriba. Fui a buscaros a ti y a Zoro, pero no os encontraba,- Chopper la miró con ojos llorosos,- me asusté mucho.

-Shishishishishi,- la risa de su capitán desde la puerta los interrumpió. Robin sonrió, mientras Luffy se ponía las manos tras la cabeza, despreocupado,- me alegro de verte bien, Robin.

-Arigatou.-, Robin podía oír el alboroto que causaban sus nakama a través de la puerta entreabierta de la cocina. Sonriente, dio un rápido vistazo a la enfermería, sin encontrar lo que buscaba,- ¿y kenshi-san?

La sonrisa de Luffy se amplió aún más si cabe.

-Fuera, durmiendo en la cubierta.

Chopper asintió.

-Estaba un poco magullado, pero Zoro te trajo, Robin. Me lo encontré casi en la salida del bosque, contigo durmiendo sobre su espalda.

Parecía estar a punto de añadir algo más cuando fue interrumpido por los gritos de sus compañeros, entrando todos a la vez a la enfermería.

-¡Robin-chwan! ¡Qué bien que estés despierta!

-No has dado un susto de muerte, pero claro… ¡yo ya estoy muerto! YOHOHOHO

-¡Hey, Nico Robin! ¿Todo bien?

-¡Qué susto no has dado, Robin!

-Robin,- Nami se abrió paso a golpes entre sus nakama, con expresión preocupada,- ¿todo bien, estás entera?

Robin sonrió, pensando en cierto kenshi-tigre y sintiéndose absolutamente confusa. Pero estaba bien, sí.

.

.

-Y entonces ese mono cabezón apareció volando quien sabe dónde… -, Robin contuvo una carcajada ante el relato de la akage. Era por la tarde y, con el visto bueno de Chopper, que decía que ya estaba prácticamente recuperada, Robin se había sentado a leer en su hamaca, o más bien a escuchar como Brook había desaparecido a media misión y había dejado a Nami a solas con Luffy, de lo cual, curiosamente, la navegante no se quejaba.

-Y electrocuté al mono. El muy baboso era peor que Brook.- la navegante suspiró,- pero lo malo es que no averiguamos nada. Ni rastro de la vieja esa, y tampoco encontramos a nadie que pudiera decirnos algo útil sobre ella.

Robin asintió y se volvió a mirar al tigre, que seguía tirado en la cubierta. Sin embargo, no paraba de removerse. Gruñía y cambiaba de posición, como si no encontrara ninguna que le gustara para dormir.

Zoro se sentía incómodo. No era lo mismo acomodarse para dormir como humano que como tigre. No sabía cómo colocar las patas ni la cola para sentirse a gusto. La noche anterior había conseguido dormirse de puro agotamiento, pero ahora era incapaz. Además, estaba ese _algo_ que no lo dejaba quieto. No era algo malo, le gustaba. Si conseguía estar cerca de _eso_, podría dormir, seguro.

Decidido, Zoro se levantó y rastreó _esa cosa_ hasta su origen. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde provenía, se puso algo nervioso, pero… era cálido. Tan suave.

Y era una tentación a la que no pensaba resistirse.

Nami se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como Zoro, el muy cortado Zoro, se acercaba con paso ligero hasta la hamaca de Robin y sin decir ni miau, subía por el hueco entre las piernas de la arqueóloga hasta poder apoyar la cabeza sobre su regazo. Acomodó las patas bajo el cuerpo, dejó caer la cola sobre la pierna izquierda de Robin, _con mucho cuidado_, se dio cuenta la navegante, _no ha tocado ninguna de sus heridas, _y cerraba el ojo preparándose para dormir.

Pero fue la reacción de Robin lo que realmente sorprendió a la navegante, oyendo como el tigre ronroneaba felizmente.

Robin estaba roja.

¡Por Kami-sama, Robin se estaba sonrojando!

Lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de esos dos, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de la akage. Al paso que iba, él que peor parado saldría de la maldición sería Sanji.

Nami se retiró discretamente. Los siguientes días serían muy entretenidos, eso seguro.

El olor de la piel de Robin. Eso era lo que necesitaba Zoro para dormir. El olor que llevaba volviéndolo loco durante años, el que incluso siendo humano le colapsaba los sentidos por completo, pero al que siempre se había resistido.

Eso era lo bueno de ser un tigre, que ahora no tenía que resistirse. De hecho, aún le quedaban cuatro días para aprovecharlo, y cada vez se le ocurrían más formas de hacerlo…


	4. Capítulo 3

**Buenas noches, o momento del día en que estén leyendo esto.**

**Dije que actualizaba el lunes como muy tarde ¡y yo cumplo! (al menos con esto). Esta semana ha sido... interesante, y tengo que agradecer (y mucho) los comentarios de Catakira y Otaku-SIG, que me levantaron el ánimo en un momento un poco peculiar (odio las novatadas). Y a todos los demás que han comentado, y las alertas y favoritos, ¡estoy impresionada y aún no me creo que no les hayan pagado para dejarlos! ¡Gracias!**

**Ya, dejo de tirarme el rollo. One Piece es del jefazo Oda, que no se de cuenta, pero ya escribe momentos románticos. Mía, la trama y los pirados presentes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: De dulce terror y volutas de humo**

Atardecía en el Sunny. El hecho de que el sol se estuviera poniendo marcaba el fin de un día de locos, aunque bastante tranquilo si tenemos en cuenta la rutina de los mugiwara. Al menos no habían tenido que hacer frente a una Buster Call o un aspirante a Dios pirado.

Aunque… bueno, todo puede pasar. Y lo que está a punto de ocurrir es que Luffy va a ver a su segundo de a bordo convertido en una alfombra. Al menos, si el cocinero del barco tiene algo que decir al respecto.

-Lo mato.- debía ser la… no sé, ¿trigésima? vez que Sanji decía esa frase,- voy a matar a ese marimo desgraciado, acosador y pervertido.

Nami se mordió el labio inferior, luchando por no estallar en carcajadas. Aquello se volvía más divertido cada minuto que pasaba. Y cuando los principales implicados llegaran, iba a ser un circo. Normalmente, la akage se desesperaba por el comportamiento infantil de sus nakama, pero aquello era demasiado bueno. Alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, mirándose unos a otros con sonrisitas cómplices y evitando a toda costa que Sanji los viera, cinco de los mugiwara estaban haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para mantener la seriedad. A Brook, de tener ojos se le habrían salido por la presión de contener sus ruidosas carcajadas durante tanto tiempo. Franky, que normalmente estaría montando follón como el que más, se ocultaba detrás de sus gafas de sol y mantenía la vista fija en la mesa, aunque se moría por un bailecito y un _súper_ para desahogarse. El pobre Usopp procuraba llenarse la boca de comida, porque en cuanto la vaciara empezaría a reírse como un histérico. Chopper, oculto tras un enorme algodón de azúcar, receta especial de Sanji, intentaba contener una risita feliz, aunque temía que el cocinero sufriera un infarto de seguir así. Y Nami miraba de Sanji a la puerta y de la puerta a Sanji, esperando. El único que no parecía enterarse de nada era Luffy, que se limitaba a devorar todo lo que tenía delante. Y he dicho que _parecía _porque Luffy, por muy lento que sea, no es tonto y _algo_ sabía, después de ver lo que había visto en la cubierta.

Se iba a armar gorda. El follón del siglo. El apocalipsis.

Y todo por un gato grande y verde.

.

.

Robin se sentía extraordinariamente relajada. Era una sensación extraña para la arqueóloga, que tras años como una prófuga había descubierto que, incluso sintiéndose segura entre sus nakama, no era capaz de abandonar los viejos hábitos. Al menos todo el café que tomaba a diario le evitaba ese estado de duermevela que la hacía sentir indefensa.

Pero en aquel instante… nunca se había sentido tan tranquila. Estaba adormilada, envuelta por algo cálido y suave. Sabía que había estado dormida un segundo antes, dormida en algún lugar al aire libre, pero se sentía completamente tranquila. De hecho, quería seguir durmiendo, abrazada a ese algo caliente y blandito que se movía junto a ella_. No exactamente blando, _se percató_, es muy firme. Pero si es suave, cubierto de pelo, cálido._

Suave, cubierto de pelo y cálido.

Robin abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en la hamaca. Se tapó la boca para evitar un grito de sorpresa. Si, se había quedado dormida, _¿cómo se había podido dormir?, _pero se había quedado dormida abrazando a… a…

Momento chorra y obvio. Se había quedado dormida abrazando a Zoro. Al tigre-Zoro. En medio de la cubierta. _Donde cualquiera podía verlos._

La reacción natural de Robin hubiera sido levantarse silenciosamente y desaparecer. Y allí no habría pasado nada. Pero no tardó mucho en notar que iba a ser un poco más complicado que eso. Zoro no dormía a su lado, sino casi por completo encima de ella. De hecho, la cola del tigre se enrollaba en torno a su pierna izquierda, y su majestuosa cabeza se apoyaba sobre el vientre de la morena, de forma que esta sentía su respiración en el nacimiento de los pechos cada vez que exhalaba.

Lo último que recordaba la arqueóloga antes de caer dormida era la cabeza del kenshi en su regazo. Nami se había ido, y la había dejado a ella a solas con el tigre. Recordar como la cara se le había calentado en el momento en el que el espadachín había acurrucado la cabeza sobre sus piernas hizo que Robin tuviera que apartar la vista del animal ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

¿Y como habían acabado en aquella postura? Bajó la vista hacia el animal, y casi pudo verse a sí misma, más dormida que despierta, enredando los dedos en el espeso pelaje de su cuello y tirando con suavidad para que el tigre se acercara más a ella.

Oh, por Kami-sama. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Demasiado confusa para seguir pensando en el sigilo, Robin se deslizó rápidamente a un lado, haciendo que el tigre rodara hasta quedar panza arriba en la hamaca. Zoro gruñó, sacudiendo las patas en el aire y cayó de lado sobre la cubierta. La mujer se dio la vuelta, ignorando los quejidos de su nakama y fue hacia la cocina. Pero solo había dado tres pasos antes de que el tigre se colocara a su lado, con una sola zancada de sus largas patas.

Sin embargo, Zoro no se quedó a su lado. Pasó junto a ella, y a medida que caminaba rozó su largo cuerpo contra el costado de la morena. Dejó que su hocico le presionara la espalda antes de desviarse, frotándose contra su costado y su muslo, soltando un ronroneo profundo y vibrante que hizo que la morena temblara hasta los huesos. Su cabeza le rozó el vientre y la punta de su nariz fría le tocó el ombligo, enviando descargas eléctricas por su columna. Robin se quedó parada en el sitio, mirando al enorme animal alejarse. Lo último que la tocó fue su cola, que le rodeó la cintura durante un segundo, y la soltó dejándole una lánguida caricia en la nalga y el muslo.

Mientras Zoro entraba en la cocina, entre los gritos de Sanji y las carcajadas de sus nakama, que al fin habían sucumbido a la tentación, Robin se quedó allí, temblando, sintiendo el corazón acelerado, sintiendo como se sonrojaba de nuevo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

.

.

-Kuso alfombra… te mato, me pienso hacer un maldito abrigo…

El sonido que salió de la garganta del tigre-kenshi podría haber sido una risita burlona, pero el único que podía decirlo seguro era Chopper, y el renito no iba a arriesgarse a meterse entre sus dos impredecibles nakama. Bastante tenía con mirar la escena desde el hombro de Franky.

Los mugiwara caminaban de nuevo en grupo a través de la isla, con Brook amenizando la marcha con una melodía de violín, esta vez todos en dirección al bosque donde habían estado Robin, Chopper y Zoro el día anterior. ¿Y por qué? Lógica nivel 1. Era el único lugar que en realidad no habían podido explorar en absoluto, y por tanto, el único sitio donde podía esconderse la vieja bruja.

Pero no todos los mugiwara caminaban, y era eso lo que iba a provocar que Sanji acabara con un nuevo abrigo de piel de tigre en el armario. A Robin aún le dolía la pierna, y aunque el cocinero se había ofrecido a llevarla (entre corazones, bailecitos y reverencias), por desgracia para él la arqueóloga ya tenía quién hiciera ese _trabajo_. Y digo _trabajo_ porque el encargado de dicha tarea estaba perfectamente encantado de hacerlo.

Si, por si alguien no lo ha pillado, Zoro es de nuevo el medio de transporte de la morena, que tenía que reconocer que ir sobre el kenshi-tigre era bastante cómodo. Aún se sentía confusa cuando pensaba en lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, pero si algo tiene Robin es sentido práctico, y no se iba a dejar llevar por algo así. Zoro se movía con calma y suavidad, evitándole cualquier daño y Robin presionaba sus largas piernas a lo largo de sus costados, cumpliendo la doble función de sujetarse y guiar con la presión al espadachín para evitar que acabaran en la otra punta de la isla. Y si le preguntabas a Zoro, había incluso una tercera función, que era básicamente provocarle un ronroneo continuo al sentir la suave piel de la mujer contra su pelaje. Y una cuádruple, si nos ponemos tiquismiquis, que es la de estar a punto de producirle a Sanji un aneurisma. Todo ventajas, si Zoro tiene algo que decir al respecto.

-Ya estamos llegando.

La vocecita de Chopper los puso a todos en alerta. Nami, que iba a la cabeza del grupo, se detuvo e hizo un gesto a los demás para que guardaran silencio. El capitán, que normalmente hubiera dado una voltereta ante la idea de meterse de cabeza en una aventura peligrosa, se quedó quieto como una estatua detrás de la navegante (no es que se haya vuelto repentinamente paciente o algo, es que no tenía ganas de que Nami lo dejara K.O. de un golpe, al menos hoy). Tras él, Brook dejó de tocar su violín y se colocó espalda contra espalda con Usopp, los dos preparados para cualquier ataque. Sanji y Franky se mantuvieron en la retaguardia, dejando a Zoro y Robin en el centro del grupo. El bosque se alzaba ante ellos, tan siniestro como el día anterior.

-No podemos separarnos,- Nami se volvió para dirigirse a sus nakama,- tenemos que estar siempre al menos en grupos de dos. Así que…

-Brook y Usopp; Sanji, Chopper y Franky; Robin y Zoro; y yo, y Nami.

-¡Urusei!,- completa e incomprensiblemente roja, la navegante golpeó la cabeza del capitán con el puño, con tanta fuerza que el cuello se le estiró y la cabeza rebotó contra el suelo,- ¡Eso le decido yo!

-Pero si eso era lo que ibas a decir, Nami.

La akage sintió que se sonrojaba aún más ante la enorme sonrisa de su capitán. Sin decir una palabra, dio media vuelta y se internó en el bosque, seguida de cerca por el resto de la tripulación. En cuanto pasaron los primeros árboles, Brook comenzó a tocar de nuevo, esta vez su versión más siniestra del Bink´s Sake, reservado para aterrorizar niños, renos, y a Usopp.

-Brook…por Kami-sama…

-YOHOHOHOYOHOHO…

Con la cancioncilla pirata de fondo, Luffy de corista incluido, el grupo avanzó a través de la espesura. Tras unos minutos, la música incluso se agradecía, porque el silencio del bosque era mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa. Cada vez que la voz del esqueleto se apagaba, aunque fuera un segundo, se escuchaban los mismos sonidos que habían asustado a Chopper el día anterior. Líquido saliendo a borbotones por un agujero muy pequeño. Aleteos de enormes animales que huían a su paso. Ramas que crujían a su espalda, para volverse y no encontrar nada.

Mejor no preguntar la opinión de Robin sobre lo que podía ser.

-Aquí es donde nos separamos,- el grupo se detuvo junto al mismo barranquillo donde ellos habían estado el día anterior, por el que seguía corriendo el agua, aunque había pasado de ser un torrente a un río que debía llegarle a Luffy apenas por la cintura.

-Tenemos que cruzar,- la akage se inclinó con cuidado cerca de la orilla para inspeccionar el fondo del río,- es todo piedras, así que debería ser fácil.

-¡Yo te llevaré, Nami-swam!

-Sanji, lleva a Luffy,- el cocinero pareció perder todo el aire y se quedó hecho un guiñapo a los pies de la akage, mientras ella repartía órdenes,- yo pasaré con Franky y Chopper.

-Con permiso…,- haciendo gala de sus buenos modales, Brook hizo una reverencia antes de subirse a la espalda de Usopp. La akage se sentó sobre el hombro derecho de Franky, mientras Luffy se encaramaba al cocinero como un mono.

-Jo, yo quería que me llevara Zoro…,- Luffy hizo un pucherito en dirección al tigre, que estaba la mar de tranquilo con Robin sobre su espalda,- ¡Zoro!

-¡Urusei, baka!,- Nami le echó una mirada asesina a su capitán, cortándolo antes de que protestara,- ¡Zoro lleva a Robin!

-Pero a Robin puede llevarla Sanji.

-No, no puede.

Los mugiwara miraban de uno a otro, sin entender nada. Los únicos que no prestaban atención a la discusión entre capitán y navegante era Zoro y Robin, que estaban distraídos… eh… bueno, yo no sé cómo definirlo. La mano derecha de Robin (y aclaro de nuevo que era una de las que habían nacido pegadas a ella y no una mano fleur) rascaba al kenshi entre las orejas, mientras la otra se deslizaba tranquilamente por el lomo del tigre ante ella. Por otro lado, la cola de Zoro-tigre rozaba la espalda de la arqueóloga, provocándole pequeñas sonrisas mal disimuladas.

Nami los miró de reojo, deseando que su capitán tuviera dos dedos de frente y se percatara de la situación. La akage aún recordaba aquella conversación con Robin en el acuario. No sabía cómo había surgido el tema, pero de repente, el _enamoramiento_ se había convertido en el centro de la conversación, y Nami había visto como Robin se ponía más nerviosa a cada frase. Cualquier otro se hubiera callado ante la expresión de la cara de la morena, pero Nami no era _cualquiera _y había seguido insistiendo hasta que…_ lo siento, Nami, pero no. No hay nadie, ni lo habrá, por el que sienta algo como eso. Si te digo la verdad, ni siquiera creo en ello._

La navegante no se lo creía. Los ojos de Robin la delataban. Quizás su rostro fuera un bloque de hielo, pero sus ojos azules lo mostraban todo. Y el pánico que había visto en ellos casi había conseguido asustar a Nami también. ¿Pero miedo a qué?

¿Al amor? Señor, que cursi sonaba eso. Pero era Robin. Sus miedos eran muy distintos a los de los demás, porque los miedos normales hacía tiempo que habían dejado de afectarle.

-A Robin la lleva Zoro.

Por Kami-sama, que ganas de partirle la cabeza a su capitán. Luffy no entendía nada, por todos los diablos, ¡no veía ni lo que tenía ante las narices! Robin _tenía_ que ir con Zoro. Esos dos, juntos… bien, Nami podía ser una _arpía usurera _como le gustaba recordar al espadachín, pero se preocupaba por sus nakama como la que más. Y tenía ojos en la cara, que era aún más importante. Y a Zoro le gustaba Robin, gato grande o no. Y a Robin… de piedra no es, por mucho que lo finja.

-¿Por qué?,- pregunta del millón, salida de la boca del capitán de los mugiwara. Respuesta bastante clara en opinión de la navegante: _Porque Zoro, incluso como tigre, está enamorado de Robin. Y a lo mejor ella lo está también y esto los ayuda a decidirse. _Pero no pensaba decírselo a todos (no era cuestión de matar a Sanji de un infarto). Así que, mejor la respuesta estándar de Nami.

-¡PORQUE LO DIGO YO! ¡¿Te parece buen motivo?!

-¡HAI!

Luffy se encogió un poco y Nami sonrió, satisfecha. Todo resuelto. Vuelta al trabajo.

Cruzar el rio fue relativamente fácil. Luffy pasó primero sobre la espalda de Sanji, y tras él, sin que la corriente lo moviera ni un milímetro, Franky con Choper y Nami, uno en cada hombro. Lo de Usopp y Brook era algo más difícil.

-Yohoho, estoy aterrado, ¡no quiero ahogarme!

-¡¿pero tú no podías correr sobre el agua?!

-¡No con esta corriente!

-¡Pero no trates de subirte a mi cabeza!

Mejor los dejamos a lo suyo. Los que nos interesan estaban aún en la orilla, mirando el agua con cautela. Zoro alargó una pata y rozó la superficie de la corriente.

-¿Está fría, kenshi-san?

Con un ronroneo que sonaba como una risita, el kenshi se lanzó al rio. La arqueóloga chilló sorprendida cuando el agua helada le golpeó las piernas. La cabeza de Zoro se ladeó y durante un instante, la mujer creyó ver su característica media sonrisa en el hocico del tigre. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo de todas formas, porque el tigre saltó dentro del agua y la salpicó de arriba abajo, sacándole otro chillido, que se transformó en una risa cuando el animal la dio un bote y volvió a mojarla.

En la otra orilla, Franky se felicitaba a sí mismo por haberse hecho unas manos tan enormes, porque si no, no tendría forma de sujetar a Sanji es ese momento. El cocinero se había debatido un instante entre desmayarse ante la escena o despellejar al kenshi. Lo segundo le había parecido más práctico.

-¡Kuso marimo!

-¡Robin, Zoro, hay que seguir!,- Nami estaba encantada con la escenita, pero no podían perder más tiempo. Además, en cualquier momento Luffy se olvidaría de que no podía nadar y querría jugar en el agua también.

El grupo se dio media vuelta, internándose de nuevo entre la maleza, mientras kenshi-tigre y arqueóloga salían del agua. Los dos estaban completamente empapados y Robin aún sonreía sin saber muy bien por qué. Había sido infantil y absurdo. Completamente tonto. Y le había encantado.

-Tienes que dejarme bajar un momento, kenshi-san-, el tigre gruñó en protesta,- tengo que escurrir un poco la ropa, o me resfriaré.

El animal bufó, pero se inclinó para que pudiera bajar de su espalda. Zoro aprovechó para sacudirse el agua del pelaje y estirar los músculos de la espalda. Para él, Robin no pesaba nada en absoluto, pero el contacto de sus muslos lo dejaba ardiendo, como si hubiera pasado semanas entrenando sin parar bajo el sol de Arabasta. En realidad, su mínimo contacto lo hacía arder de una manera increíble, como tigre y como hombre. Bostezando, el kenshi se volvió hacia la arqueóloga.

Y la mandíbula casi se le rompe.

Tal y como había dicho, Robin estaba escurriendo su ropa. Se había quitado el pareo y la chaquetilla, quedando solo en un escueto bikini violeta que enseñaba más de lo que pretendía ocultar. Desde ese ángulo, Zoro podía ver la perfecta curva de su cadera y sus nalgas, sus pechos subiendo y bajando por la respiración, su vientre plano y terso. Las gotitas de agua… era la primera vez que estaba celoso de algo como una gotita de agua. Quería ser esa gota, la que se deslizaba por la clavícula de la morena y caía hacia el bikini, bajaba por la tela, la pasaba y seguía sobre el vientre, rodando sin parar hasta el ombligo. O quizás la otra, que caía en el escaso espacio entre los pechos y rodaba suavemente hasta la línea del bikini, saltándose el ombligo y cayendo directamente sobre…

La morena sentía la mirada del tigre sobre ella, recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Ardía, y no era una sensación desconocida para ella. No sabía cuántos hombres la habían mirado así a lo largo de los años, y nunca le había gustado. La hacía pensar en todo lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir. Pero en aquel instante, bajo la atenta mirada del kenshi, se sentía como nunca. La sensación cálida y sensual que le subía por la espalda se unía a la excitación que se iba acumulando en su estómago. Sentía el cuerpo caliente a pesar del frío del agua, y no podía apartar la mirada del ojo negro del kenshi, mientras la respiración se le aceleraba. Dio un paso titubeante hacia su nakama…

-¡Zoro, Robin!

El kenshi se sobresaltó, volviéndose hacia su capitán, que había sacado la cabeza (porque el resto de su cuerpo estaba unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos) de entre los árboles para llamarlos. Otra experiencia nueva para Zoro: quería usar a Luffy de poste para afilarse las uñas. Demonios.

Robin no sabía si sentirse aliviada o maldecir a su capitán. Se sentía cada vez más confusa. Zoro era su nakama, su tomodachi, parte de su familia. Nada más que eso. Entonces, ¿qué era esa sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando lo miraba? ¿Y los escalofríos al sentir su piel contra la de ella? No quería pensar en ello. No podía permitirse pensarlo.

La arqueóloga se vistió, antes de subirse de nuevo en su nakama y continuar la marcha. Bajo ella, el espadachín permanecía en silencio, siguiendo la cabeza retráctil de Luffy hacia sus demás nakama. Se habían reunido en un pequeño claro, mientras Nami consultaba un mapa de la zona.

-¡Robin-chwan!,- Sanji se acercó haciendo piruetas hasta detenerse frente a ellos,- yo te llevaré durante el resto del camino,- el cocinero dirigió una mirada irritada al kenshi, que desvió la vista, gruñendo,- no sea que este baka neko vuelva a hacerte algo como lo de antes. Se nota cuando alguien no ha recibido la educación necesaria para tratar a una dama tan delicada como tú.

El cocinero alargó los brazos en dirección a la morena, esperando que ella accediera. Zoro no pudo evitar tensarse como una cuerda, temiendo que Robin aceptara el ofrecimiento. No quería que ella se alejara de su lado, menos si era para estar junto al cocinero. Ya cuando era humano le costaba ver al rubio revolotear a su alrededor sin sentir una punzada de celos, pero como tigre era un infierno. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que se abalanzara sobre el cocinero y lo convirtiera en comida de gato.

-¡Sanji, cierra el pico y ven a ayudar!

Hubo un instante en el que el kenshi juraría que vio al cocinero desdoblarse y poner a la vez cara de dolor y de alegría. Lugo, volvió a ser el mismo ero-kukku de siempre. Su ojo visible palpitó hacia Robin en forma de corazón.

-Lo siento, mi hermosa Robin-chwan, ya vuelvo a por ti,- el cocinero dio un pequeño salto y fue bailoteando de nuevo hacia la akage,- ¡Voy, dulce Nami-swan!

_Estúpido ero-kukku._

Zoro notó como los dedos de la arqueóloga se enredaban en su pelaje y se relajó. Robin seguía allí. Quería poder hablar con ella. Decirle lo poco que le gustaba que el cocinero se le acercara. Pero no podía. Solo podía gruñir.

_Y aprovechar estos días lo más posible, _porque no había duda de que sus nakama conseguirían romper la maldición. Y entonces, por mucho que le pesara, tendría que ser el Zoro humano de nuevo. Ese que no era capaz de acercarse a Robin sin sentirse como un completo idiota. Como tigre, al menos podía…

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un gatito indeciso y cobarde?

Brook gritó cuando una figura se materializó a su lado. El esqueleto cayó al suelo hecho un manojo de huesos, mientras el resto de los mugiwara se colocaban en posición de combate. Zoro sacó las uñas, dispuesto a defender a la morena.

-No hace falta tanta violencia. Yo solo quiero mantener una charla tranquila y civilizada, ¿es tanto pedir?

-¡No te escondas!,- Luffy dio un paso adelante, colocándose frente a sus nakama en posición defensiva,- ¡Sal, vieja bruja!

-¡Vieja bruja! ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti, mocoso, que soy una bruja? Y no me escondo.- la figura terminó de materializarse con un pequeño suspiro. Era una mujer, pero no se parecía en absoluto a la bruja que esperaban los mugiwara. Enfundada en un vestido negro y vaporoso, la mujer era tan alta como Franky, con una figura curvilínea que puso a Sanji a babear como si no hubiera un mañana. El pelo negro y rizado le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, curvándose como anillos de humo, y en su cara, un par de ojos negros como la noche miraban fijamente a Luffy.

Una pipa de tabaco le colgaba de un extremo de la boca. Con un tranquilo gesto, se la sacó de la boca y expulsó todo el humo en la cara del capitán, que ni siquiera pestañeó. La mujer sonrió.

-Yo no me escondo, Mugiwara. Aquí estoy. Y no soy la bruja que buscas.

-Entonces, a parte de una súper mujer, ¿quién eres?

La extraña dama le dirigió al cyborg una mirada seductora que consiguió sonrojarlo.

-Soy Circe,- sin dejar de sonreír, la mujer le tendió a Nami una tarjeta por encima de la cabeza de Luffy,- aquí mi dirección y mi número de Den Den Mushi. Hago consultas privadas martes y viernes.

-Usted es…

-Adivina, médium y vidente profesional y certificada. Y vosotros, niños,- la mujer miró a Zoro, con una sonrisa siniestra,- sois un grupo de piratas que han tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con la vieja bruja amargada de la isla, ¿me equivoco?

-No,- Robin bajó con cuidado de la espalda del tigre, ignorando su gruñido de advertencia,- ¿conoce alguna forma de ayudar a nuestro nakama?

-¿Ahora mismo?,- Robin arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, antes de asentir,- lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es correr. Su amiga tiene mi dirección. Si sobrevivís, buscadme.

-¡Espere!,- Usopp intentó agarrar el brazo de la mujer, pero ya se había disuelto en algo que parecían zarcillos de humo,-¿sobrevivir a qué?

-Y tú, Roronoa Zoro, no deberías olvidar las normas que has aprendido,- el eco de la voz de la mujer resonó con fuerza en el claro-. Aunque a veces, no se puede evitar. ¿Qué elegirás al final, pirata?

La voz se apagó. Los únicos sonidos eran la respiración acelerada de los mugiwara. Zoro no dejaba de mirar el lugar donde la mujer había estado. ¿Elegir? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Era cierto que durante un instante, ser un tigre de forma permanente no le había parecido tan malo, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera volver a ser humano. Pero Robin parecía tan cómoda con él siendo un tigre…

-¡Kenshi-san, cuidado!

Zoro apenas tuvo un segundo para apartarse del hombre que pretendía atravesarlo con su espada. Sorprendido, comprobó que el claro estaba rodeado de hombres armados. Durante un momento creyó que eran marines, pero parecían una horda desordenada y sucia más que otra cosa. Caza recompensas. Había como una veintena, repartidos alrededor de los mugiwara. A Luffy lo rodeaban la mitad, y el resto se encaraban a sus nakama. Zoro tenía a un tío enorme y calvo ante él, con la katana más vieja y oxidada que había visto en su día. De haber tenido las suyas, la habría partido con un solo roce, pero como tigre solo podía esquivar los golpes. Y estaba la ridícula regla que le había explicado el verdulero.

No puedes matar a nadie mientras seas un tigre.

Los combates a su alrededor eran prácticamente historia. Sanji despachó a su oponente de un golpe, igual que Brook, Franky (que usó un solo dedo para atacar), Nami (que electrocutó al suyo sin ni siquiera mirarlo), Usopp y Chopper. Luffy se limitó a estirar el brazo y golpearlos con un golpe de guillotina que los dejó a todos, incluido al contrincante de Zoro, completamente K.O. El kenshi ronroneó, aliviado.

-¡ZORO!

El tigre se dio la vuelta, aterrorizado. Robin estaba siendo arrastrada hacia la maleza. El secuestrador le rodeaba las clavículas con el brazo derecho, caminando de espaldas sin apartar la vista de los mugiwara. Durante un instante, Zoro no comprendió porque la morena no se defendía, hasta que vio la gruesa cadena que le rodeaba los hombros y el cuello, y que el caza recompensas sujetaba con fuerza contra su piel. Kairoseki.

-¡Ni un paso, piratas!,- el hombre se pasó la lengua por los labios, tembloroso, mirando la cara tensa de Luffy,- la cadena de Kairoseki es una guillotina. Si yo caigo le rebana el cuello.

Para demostrarlo, el hombre dio un tirón, haciendo que un hilo de sangre resbalara por la garganta de la arqueóloga. Robin se removió, tratando de soltarse, pero solo consiguiendo que la cadena le presionara más el cuello.

Sus nakama se habían quedado paralizados, pero Zoro temblaba. Hijo de puta. Cada parte de su cuerpo le gritaba que lo matara. A la mierda la humanidad. Ese cabrón había herido a Robin. Estaba a un salto de distancia y no se había fijado en él. Zoro podía arrancarle la cabeza y el brazo de un mordisco antes de que tocara el suelo. La cadena no llegaría a presionar de nuevo el cuello de Robin.

Pero si lo mataba… no volvería a ser humano. Si rompía las normas, no habría vuelta atrás. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

_¿Qué elegirás al final, pirata?_

¿Su humanidad o a Robin?


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Buenas a todos!**

**No hay mucho que decir de esto. Que lo publico temprano, por la mañanita, y que, ya que es lunes, les deseo a todos una feliz semana lo menos estresante posible. Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios, y leyendo que es gerundio.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece y su gente es de Oda-ya. Mía, la trama y alguna mala pécora por ahí suelta.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: De la noche más larga y la herida más profunda**

Elecciones. Nos cambian, nos definen y pueden destrozarnos la vida si no tenemos cuidado. Y cuando solo tenemos unos segundos para tomarlas, es algo que se nos suele olvidar.

¿Qué elegirás al final? ¿Tu humanidad o aquello por lo que merece la pena que seas humano?

Los mugiwara corrían a través de la isla. Al frente del grupo, Franky trataba de moverse con el mayor cuidado posible, mientras Chopper, manteniendo el equilibrio de forma milagrosa sobre su hombro, lloraba, suplicaba y trabajaba a la vez.

-Aguanta…,- y la voz del pequeño reno sonaba cada vez más desesperada,- por favor, por favor…

Corriendo tras ellos, el resto de la banda solo podía escucharlo con impotencia. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. Un pálido y extraordinariamente serio Luffy tiraba de la mano de la navegante, que no apartaba los ojos de la ancha espalda de Franky, apretando con fuerza una tarjeta arrugada en su mano libre.

-¡A la derecha! ¡No tenemos tiempo de correr hacia el barco!

-¡Necesito un lugar donde atender sus heridas, ya!

La exigencia del médico hizo que Nami acelerara el paso. El Sunny estaba demasiado lejos. Necesitaban un refugio y solo tenían una opción. Luffy apretó los dientes.

Por una vez, Brook no bromeaba y Usopp temblaba de forma plenamente justificada. Sanji no hablaba. Se limitaba a correr, mucho más despacio de lo que nunca lo había hecho, aterrorizado.

Y cubierta de sangre, corriendo al final del grupo, Robin no podía apartar la mirada de la cola de tigre que colgaba inerte de los brazos del cyborg mientras este corría.

_Aguanta, Zoro, aguanta._

.

.

-Me alegra ver que han sobrevivido.

Que esa fuera la primera frase de la supuesta adivina nada más abrirles la puerta casi consiguió que Nami le metiera su Sorcery Clima Tact por la garganta.

-¡Déjanos pasar maldita bruja!

-Calma, cariño.- la mujer se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles la entrada,- con semejante actitud te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo.

La vidente se quedó repentinamente callada cuando Franky atravesó la puerta, cargando con el enorme tigre. Su pelaje verde era un amasijo pegajoso teñido de rojo y negro. Había tal cantidad de sangre que las heridas eran indistinguibles, a menos que uno se fijara con cuidado en las grandes zonas donde la sangre aún estaba fresca, saliendo a borbotones de entre el pelo del tigre.

-¡Maldita bruja de pacotilla! ¡Arpía estafadora! ¡¿Tanto teatro y tanta mierda con la videncia y no nos avisa de esto?! ¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es?! – sí, si alguien pregunta, esa es Nami, gritando con tanta fuerza que seguramente toda la isla ya sabe que está pasando. Y en cuanto a los insultos, es probable que el espíritu de Zoro la haya poseído durante un instante y este desahogándose a gusto (es una teoría),- ¡Bruja estafadora y mentirosa!

Mientras Nami se desahogaba gritando como solo ella sabe hacerlo (su capacidad pulmonar hace innecesario tener una sirena en el Sunny), el resto de la banda entraba en la casa. La supuesta vidente vivía en una cabaña de madera, con una sala-cocina-comedor lo bastante grande como para que todos pudieran moverse, una habitación y un baño. La mujer le señaló a Franky el dormitorio por encima de la cabeza de la akage (que continuaba gritando) para que llevara allí al tigre y al médico.

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?- la mujer se inclinó hacia Nami, aprovechando una pausa de la navegante para coger aire. La akage retrocedió un paso, sin apartar la mirada asesina del rostro del la mujer,- y me llamo Circe, niña. Ni bruja, ni arpía.

-Es usted adivina, ¿no?- la calmada voz de Sanji cortó a la navegante antes de que pudiera replicar. El cocinero dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, con los ojos clavados en la puerta por donde habían desaparecido Franky y Chopper con el kenshi-tigre,- así que podría habernos dicho que esto iba a pasar, y librarnos del problema ¿no?

-Es más complicado que eso.

Sanji miró solemnemente a la mujer, quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca… y hasta aquí llegó la seriedad del cocinero.

-¡Oh, bella Circe, estoy seguro de que no querías meternos en problemas!,- el cocinero, ojito-corazón palpitante incluido, se puso a bailotear alrededor de la mujer, feliz como una perdiz (¿la perdices son felices? No sé…),- es culpa del marimo, que no puede evi… ¡eeeeeeeh!

Sanji no llegó a terminar la frase. Dos manos fleur brotaron de sus hombros y le agarraron los cachetes, estirándolos como si fuera la cara de Luffy. Robin ni siquiera miró al cocinero. Se detuvo frente a la vidente, con una mirada que gritaba peligro en todas direcciones. Circe retrocedió, asustada. Sabía quién era esa mujer, y no gracias a sus poderes precisamente; además, ella _sabía_ cosas de Nico Robin, había visto cosas sobre esa mujer, cosas que _podían pasar_, otras que _pasarían_ de forma inevitable, y algunas que de darse… bueno, lo que podía venir de esa mujer en los años siguientes estaba en sombras en su mayor parte, pero lo que se veía era simplemente _aterrador._

- "Es más complicado que eso". Esa es la excusa. Ahora, quiero saber por qué no nos avisó. Quiero saber,- la voz de la arqueóloga era más fría con cada palabra que pronunciaba,- por qué dejó que hirieran a mi… nakama. Usted sabía que nos iban a atacar. Y si lo sabía, también sabría que a Zoro iban a herirlo. Y la pregunta es ¿por qué no nos dijo nada?

La akage miró de Robin a la vidente. Sabía que no era la única que había notado el ligero titubeo de la morena al decir la palabra nakama, pero no era el momento para obsesionarse con eso. Zoro estaba herido, malherido, y necesitaban la ayuda de la médium. La intervención de Robin le había dado tiempo para tranquilizarse. Aún quería darle de palos hasta convertirla en una masa sanguinolenta (últimamente, Nami comenzaba a pensar que pasaba mucho tiempo con Robin), y sabía que sus demás nakama no estaban de un humor mucho mejor. Excepto Sanji, que era incapaz de mirar mal a una mujer, los demás parecían estar haciendo planes para convertirla en picadillo de bruja. Brook sujetaba firmemente su espada, Usopp (temblando como una gallina) había sacado su arma y la apretaba tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos. Luffy… bueno, él tenía esa cara de "voy a mandarte a volar, así que prepara el culo para el golpe". La akage respiró hondo y se interpuso entre la arqueóloga y Circe.

-Le contaremos lo que ha pasado. Y usted nos va a decir todo lo que queramos saber sobre esa bruja, ¿Capicci?,- la mujer asintió.

Los mugiwara solo podían mirar como Robin era arrastrada a través de los árboles. La arqueóloga no podía ni siquiera forcejear, porque con cada movimiento que hacía la guillotina de kairoseki alrededor de su cuello y hombros la apretaba un poco más. El metal empezaba además a debilitar a la morena de forma terrible, y esta se sentía cada vez más débil. Una extraña cualidad del kairoseki era que además de debilitar a los usuarios, estos no podían curar correctamente sus heridas si seguían en contacto con él, lo que incluía coagular la sangre. Así que además Robin sangraba sin parar por la herida causada por la cadena.

-Zoro…

Aquella parecía ser la única palabra que permanecía en el vocabulario de la mujer. Tenía los ojos nublados, y le fallaban las rodillas, por lo que el nervioso caza recompensas sostenía casi todo su peso a medida que retrocedía, sin apartar la vista de los piratas. Sabía que atacar de frente a una banda con la de los Mugiwara no había sido la mejor estrategia, pero tenía la esperanza de, con un poco de suerte, llevarse al menos a uno de ellos. Los usuarios eran los que tenían la mayores recompensas, y de ellos Nico Robin sería la más fácil de atrapar. Corrían rumores de que el espadachín de la banda, Roronoa, convertía en cecina a todo el que quisiera atacarla, pero él no estaba allí. Era su oportunidad, y no iban a desperdiciarla. Les había costado mucho encontrar a la banda y hacerse con el kairoseki.

-…Zoro…

El hombre contuvo una risita nerviosa al ver dudar a los piratas. No iban a atacarlo. No se arriesgarían a poner en peligro a su nakama. Si él caía, ella perdería la cabeza, literalmente, así que no iban a moverse. La mujer seguía llamando y removiéndose, pero ya estaba prácticamente inconsciente. El caza recompensas afianzó el agarre en torno a sus hombros y su cintura. Su barco estaba cerca, y todavía le quedaban allí el grueso de sus nakama, y una jaula reforzada con la piedra marina. Ella no podría escapar. Él obtendría la recompensa por su captura, y quizás, antes que eso… su mirada se perdió durante un instante en el cuerpo de la mujer. Si, ella sería la diversión perfecta para él y sus compañeros. Pero primero debía alejarse de los mugiwara.

-Zoro…

-¡Cállate joder!,- con una extraña carcajada nerviosa, el caza recompensas soltó durante un instante la cintura de Robin y golpeó con fuerza la mandíbula de la arqueóloga,- ¡nadie va a salvarte, zorra de…!

Sanji gritó de rabia, pero hubo un sonido que eclipsó a todos los demás. Tras la espalda del hombre, un rugido hizo temblar la isla hasta los cimientos. El caza recompensas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El tigre le saltó encima, como un amasijo de garras y colmillos dispuesto a matarlo.

Zoro llevaba un rato observando y calculando la mejor forma de atacar para no herir a la morena, pero el sonido del puño impactando contra la cara de Robin hizo que lo viera todo rojo. Y no era solo eso. Ese olor. El olor de las intenciones de ese cabrón llegó hasta él con tanta claridad… Zoro quería su sangre.

Cuando el kenshi-tigre cayó sobre el hombre Robin salió despedida. En su desesperación, el caza recompensas aflojó el agarre sobre la cadena de kairoseki, que se deslizó en torno al cuello de la arqueóloga provocando un grueso corte. Chopper chilló y saltó desde el hombro de Franky para atenderla, mientras Zoro y el caza recompensas forcejeaban.

El kenshi golpeó al hombre en el pecho con un brutal zarpazo, pero la adrenalina había puesto al secuestrador frenético. Pateó el estomago del animal y se le tiró encima, golpeándolo con el lado romo de la cadena que aún sostenía. Zoro rugió y le mordió el brazo derecho cuando el metal le acertó de pleno en el lomo. El hombre chilló, tratando de librarse de la poderosa mandíbula del tigre, pero cuanto más se movía más apretaba el espadachín, hasta que se oyó el brutal crujido del hueso rompiéndose bajo los colmillos. Aullando de dolor, el hombre pateó la cabeza del tigre y trató de retroceder. Pero Zoro no lo dejó. Ciego de furia, saltó y le atrapó el hombro izquierdo entre los dientes, dispuesto a arrancarle el brazo. Su zarpa izquierda resbalaba por el pecho del hombre, a punto de abrirlo en canal, cuando la cadena de kairoseki volvió a descender, esta vez directamente sobre el costado del kenshi. Zoro notó como el lado de la guillotina entraba en contacto con su piel y la atravesaba como si fuera mantequilla, con la misma facilidad con que la espada de Mihawk lo había hecho en su día, cortando piel músculo y hueso.

-¡ZORO!

El grito de la arqueóloga llenó el bosque. Chopper contenía la hemorragia de la morena, y esta, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, uso su habilidad para apartar al kenshi antes de que la guillotina lo cortara en dos. El tigre rugió y se quedó completamente quieto. El caza recompensas se tambaleó y cayó contra el suelo, apenas respirando.

-¡Chopper, ve a atender a Zoro!,- el pequeño isha no discutió las palabras de la morena. Le dejó la gasa con la que había estado parando el sangrado y echó a correr hacia el tigre. Cada vez que Zoro respiraba se escuchaba un sonido líquido y espeso. El médico se arrodilló a su lado y usó ambas pezuñas para tratar de mantener la enorme herida cerrada. Robin se arrastró hasta ellos y sostuvo la cabeza del tigre entre sus manos.

_Por favor, por favor… no mueras, por favor… kenshi-san…_

-Zoro, aguanta.- Robin se abrazó a la cabeza del animal

-¡Está muy mal!,- Chopper alzó la cabeza. Lloraba y moqueaba, pero su voz sonaba firme cuando se dirigió a sus compañeros,- ¡Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde pueda atenderle!

-¡Franky, coge a Zoro y a Chopper!,- Luffy se arrodilló junto a su segundo de a bordo, apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza, que Robin mantenía acunada sobre su regazo,- aguanta un poco. Te vas a poner bien.

La única respuesta fue el sonido de la respiración húmeda del kenshi. El capitán de los mugiwara apretó los dientes.

-¡Vamos! ¡En marcha!

Sentados en torno a la mesa, los mugiwara escuchaban en silencio el relato de la akage. Permanecían con la mirada perdida, mientras la vidente se recostaba en la silla, fumando, y con los ojos fijos en el rostro cansado de la navegante.

-¿Y eso es todo?

Nami suspiró. ¿Qué más quería esa mujer que le dijera? Todo había sucedido muy deprisa. Primero creían que Robin iba a salir herida, y al minuto siguiente era Zoro el que estaba en peligro de muerte. La navegante desvió la mirada hacia la morena, que se había negado a sentarse con ellos y permanecía de pie contra la pared de la cabaña, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta donde Chopper luchaba por la vida de Zoro. Franky había salido hacía un rato, sin decir nada, y se había dejado caer en una silla.

-Sí,- susurró la navegante,- es todo lo que pasó. Franky cargó a Zoro y a Chopper hasta aquí, porque el barco está demasiado lejos…

-No, me refiero, ¿y el otro hombre?

-El… - Nami palideció. Por una vez, incluso Luffy pareció reaccionar. El capitán de los mugiwara compartió una mirada asustada con su navegante.

-Sanji, Usopp, id al bosque.- el cocinero y el tirador se levantaron nada más oír la orden de su senchou,- traed al tipo ese. Chopper tiene que curarlo. Y cuando se recupere de lo que le hizo Zoro…-, Luffy hinchó los mofletes como un niño con una rabieta,- ¡le patearé el trasero!

-Tienes mucho carácter, Mugiwara,- Circe sonrió, expulsando el humo de su pipa, mientras Sanji y Usopp salían de la casa,- pero si ese hombre está muerto…

-Buscaremos a la bruja y la obligaremos a transformar a Zoro,- la interrumpió el hombre de goma,- y si no…

Bien, es Luffy. Todos sabemos como acaba esa frase.

-No es tan fácil. Esa mujer no acostumbra a cambiar de opinión, y kenshi-san ha incumplido las normas.

Robin se sobresaltó al oír el apodo con el que ella llamaba a Zoro. Se volvió hacia Circe con expresión tensa, sus ojos azules clavados en los negros de la otra mujer, que tragó saliva al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

-Por favor, Nico Robin, no te sientas ofendida, ya sé que…

-No lo llames así. Jamás.

Circe apartó la mirada, intimidada por el brillo furioso de los ojos de la arqueóloga. Intentó mirar a la navegante, pero no le fue mucho mejor. Nami parecía estar calculando el mejor ángulo para meterle el Clima Tact por… bueno, digamos que por un sitio no muy agradable.

-Ya le hemos contado lo que pasó. Ahora, usted nos va a contar lo que sabe de esa bruja.

-No seas tan descarada, niña.- al parecer, la vidente no encontraba a Nami tan intimidante como a Robin.- y pide las cosas con educación.

No pudo decir nada más. Media docena de manos fleur brotaron de su espalda y la silla donde estaba sentada, tirando de ella y empezando a doblar su columna en una posición antinatural.

-Habla. Ahora.

Nami tragó saliva, mirando de Robin a Circe con nerviosismo. La morena estaba furiosa, y eso no era algo fácil de conseguir. Robin quería matar a esa mujer. O quizás, estaba tan desesperada por todo aquello que no podía aguantar un segundo más con su falsa apariencia de calma. La asustaba lo que podía pasar con Zoro. La asustaban las consecuencias de las acciones del kenshi, y la enfurecía haber sido tan tonta como para dejarse atrapar, poniéndolo a él entre la espada y la pared. Si seguía siendo un tigre, sería culpa suya. Si el espadachín moría, sería culpa suya. Y más allá de todo eso, no quería perder a Zoro.

La vidente tragó saliva, deslizando la mirada sobre los demás mugiwara, que al parecer habían decidido darle vía libre a la arqueóloga para emplear con ella los métodos que prefiriera.

-Tranquila, Nico Robin,- intentó aflojar inútilmente el agarre de una mano fleur sobre su cuello,- te contaré lo que quieres saber.

-Hazlo.

La vidente suspiró.

-Pero tienes que entender que no es tan fácil. El futuro no es algo fijo,- explicó, sin dejar de mirar las manos que la sujetaban contra la silla,- cambia según las elecciones de las personas. Es un cruce continuo de caminos. Si un hombre tiene que tomar el camino de la derecha, pero en el último momento escoge el de la izquierda, su futuro cambiará, porque su decisión lo llevará a otro lugar, ¿lo entiendes?- la arqueóloga presionó un poco más su garganta por toda respuesta,- cuando los dejé en el bosque, había muchos futuros posibles, dependiendo de la elección de ken… Zoro. Él escogió, y eso lo llevó a esta situación.

-¿Insinúas que fue culpa suya? Fuiste tú quien nos dejó allí sin decirnos nada más, solo esperando que nos atacaran. Tú sabías lo que podía pasar y no dijiste nada.

-¡No sabía lo que iba a pasar, sino lo que podía pasar! Este futuro era el menos probable de todos.

-¿Y cuál era el más probable?

La vidente miró a Robin, nerviosa, sintiendo un escalofrío bajarle por la columna. No iba a decirlo. No podía rebelarle más a aquella mujer. Pero, por suerte, parecía que el cielo estaba de su parte en eso. Luffy se acercó a ella, con expresión seria, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Eso da igual,- Luffy hizo una mueca de disgusto,- porque ya no va a pasar. Ahora, quiero saber cómo ayudar a mi nakama.

-Eres más inteligente de lo que dicen, Mugiwara.

-Habla,- ordenó el moreno,- o dejo que Robin te doble como un palito.

Si, Luffy también pasa mucho tiempo con Robin últimamente. Circe respiró hondo y miró del senchou a la arqueóloga, asustada. Sabía que no estaban de broma. Podía verse a sí misma convertida en un nudo marinero en un futuro no muy lejano.

-la bruja lleva mucho tiempo en esta isla. Provoca a los piratas, y cuando ellos le faltan al respeto, los transforma en animales. Normalmente, tienen una semana de plazo para romper la maldición, o se quedan así de por vida.

-Eso ya nos lo han dicho,- intervino la navegante, con una sonrisa siniestra,- información nueva es lo que queremos.

-Un tendero de la ciudad, un hombre bajito con gafas, nos mintió o nos ocultó algo,- prosiguió Robin, doblando su espalda un poco más,- dijo que el caso de Zoro era inusual, pero no nos dijo toda la verdad. Quiero saberlo.

En qué momento se había convertido todo aquello en personal para Robin no estaba claro, pero, a juzgar por su mirada, la morena parecía dispuesta a hacerlo más personal todavía.

-Por el animal en que se ha convertido.

-¿Un tigre?,- Brook, que no había dicho nada desde que habían entrado en la cabaña (muerto de miedo ante las dos mujeres de su tripulación, aunque él ya está muerto, por cierto) compartió una mirada desconcertada con el cyborg,- ¿es raro que Zoro-san sea un tigre?

-Normalmente no los transforma en ese tipo de animales.

-¿Y en qué los transforma?,- Luffy se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, con expresión desconcertada. La vidente hizo una mueca.

-Pues…

-¡Zoro se va a poner bien!,- el grito feliz de Chopper los hizo saltar en los asientos. El pequeño isha salió del improvisado consultorio cubierto de sudor y sangre y sin parar de llorar, pero absolutamente feliz-, va a vivir…

Y sin media palabra más, se arrojó sobre el regazo de Robin para llorar a gusto.

.

.

Mientras, Sanji y Usopp habían vuelto al claro donde había tenido lugar la pelea. El tirador sostenía su arma frente a él, temblando como una hoja, mientras el cocinero ponía todo su empeño en detectar la presencia del hombre herido.

_O muerto_, el cocinero maldijo interiormente. Si el hombre estaba muerto, Zoro seguiría siendo un tigre… y volvería a echarse siestas con Robin. ¡No, por encima de su cadáver! _Si está muerto, lo resucito a patadas._

-Sanji…- la voz temblorosa de Usopp devolvió al cocinero a la realidad. Se volvió hacia su nakama, comprobando que ya habían llegado al claro, y el tirador miraba, pálido, el lugar donde el caza recompensas había caído.

Estaba mucho peor que muerto. Y es que, simplemente, no estaba. El cuerpo había desaparecido

.

.

Robin no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Si alguien le preguntara, diría que por una vez, la venció una necesidad más fuerte que ella. Necesitaba saber que él estaba bien.

Intentó no hacer ruido cuando entró en la habitación. Chopper le había dicho que seguía inconsciente, y no quería molestarlo. Solo… comprobar que estaba bien. Vivo.

-Kenshi-san…

Había sonado tan mal en los labios de Circe. Como un insulto. ¿Sonaba así cuando ella los decía? Esperaba que no. A ella le gustaba. Nadie más llamaba así a Zoro. Era algo que solo era de ella, solo para ella. Algo del espadachín que solo ella tenía.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama. El enorme tigre estaba casi por completo bajo las mantas, de las que solo sobresalía su hocico y una pequeña parte de su cabeza. Tumbado sobre su ojo bueno, el kenshi no vería nada al despertar. Robin acarició con cuidado el morro del tigre con las yemas de los dedos, notando su respiración, que, aunque pesada, sonaba mejor que tras la pelea.

-Lo siento tanto, kenshi-san.- la arqueóloga inclinó la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar al tigre dormido, y la apoyó sobre la cama, al lado de la del animal, sin atreverse a mirarlo.- si yo no hubiera sido tan tonta. Pero siempre soy tonta, Zoro. Siempre hago cosas estúpidas de las que luego me arrepiento.- la morena cerró los ojos. La herida de su garganta dolía, pero había heridas que eran mucho peores,- me odio a mi misma por eso, kenshi-san.

Robin levantó la cabeza y acercó los labios al oído del tigre. Lo que estaba a punto de decir era para sus oídos… pero solo mientras no pudiera oírla, porque el corazón de Nico Robin estaba guardado bajo capas de acero, y así debía seguir estando. Ya sus nakama habían llegado al límite, y aunque daría la vida por ellos sin dudarlo, había un punto del cual no quería que nadie pasara. Pero todos sabemos que los límites que ponemos en el corazón a quienes nos importan al final, por mucho que nos esforcemos, no existen para todo el mundo. Siempre hay alguien que los rompe, que los deja atrás como si no existieran.

-Te tengo tanto miedo, Zoro,- y no había nada más suave que la voz de Robin en ese instante,- me aterrorizas. Tiemblo cada vez que te acercas. Como hombre, como tigre, como persona. Tengo miedo de mirarte, de estar cerca de ti, de llamarte por tu nombre. No sé lo que me pasa contigo. No quiero entender lo que me pasa contigo,- Robin deslizó los dedos en torno al ojo ciego, acariciando la cicatriz con ternura-. Porque si lo entiendo, le tendré que poner nombre, y aceptarlo. Y no quiero pasar por eso, kenshi-san, no puedo. No quiero romperme otra vez. No quiero perder todo lo que tengo, otra vez. Y lo perderé, Zoro. Yo no puedo arriesgarme… porque sé que no seré capaz de conservarlo. Lo sé. Nunca he sido capaz de conservar nada.

La arqueóloga cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza junto a la del animal. Sentía la respiración de Zoro sobre las mejillas, y el olor a sangre y acero le inundó las fosas nasales.

-Estoy tan cansada de perderlo todo, Zoro. Por eso nunca te lo diré. A ti no puedo perderte. La herida ya es lo bastante profunda. Pero yo…-, la arqueóloga abrió los ojos para mirar al tigre dormido, sonriendo con dulzura-, ojalá no tuviera que temerte, kenshi-san. Ojalá no supiera el daño que puedes hacerme.

No hubo más palabras. La morena se levantó, dudó un segundo, acariciando de nuevo la cicatriz del ojo ciego y salió de la habitación. Tras ella, quedó un suave olor a flores.

Lentamente, el kenshi-tigre movió la cabeza, mostrando su ojo derecho completamente abierto. Si hubiera sido humano, habría llorado. Como tigre, se preparó para pasar la noche más larga de su vida.

Lo que no sabía es que, tras la puerta, una peli naranja lloraba por él. Por él y por la mujer a la que, ahora lo sabía, en realidad no habían podido salvar.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hola Usagi! Soy la Editora-sama, a mi amiga y futura graduada le está dando algo ahora mismo (no le gusta la idea de que escriba 'Usagi' en Internet xD). Me ha pedido que escriba esta vez la nota de autor para que les explica mi idea sobre hacer una cuenta en twitter para que suba avances, comentarios y curiosidades, incluso podréis preguntar algo a la gran autora de este fic, me vale cualquier pregunta (Shishishishi) o dibujos, se le da bien dibujar, igual subo unos cuantos.**

**Y hablando de este capítulo... Shishishishi mejor lo leen con unos cuantos clinex por si os sangra la nariz... Shishishi.**

**En fin, cuando se tenga todo planificado ya se les avisará. ¡Ah! Gracias por los comentarios. Esto no le pertenece a la Futura Graduada, sino a Odacchi 3.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: De humo de tabaco y el rítmico sonido de las gotas al caer**

Era ya medianoche en el Shin Sekai, y en una pequeña isla comercial, la banda pirata de Mugiwara no Luffy descansaba tras un día que había sido muchas cosas, excepto apacible. A estas alturas, cualquiera diría que están acostumbrados a la locura, el drama y las dificultades, pero, simplemente, hay días que superan todas las expectativas en lo que a problemas se refiere.

En ese instante, la banda dormía apelotonada en la cabaña de la supuesta vidente certificada, más conocida entre ellos como _la hermosa Circe_ o _esa arpía estafadora_, depende de a que miembro de la banda le preguntes. Sanji y Luffy dormían uno a cada lado de la puerta, preparados para cualquier ataque. Usopp, Franky y Brook lo hacían apoyados en la mesa, aunque en el caso del esqueleto era más bien despatarrado sobre esta. Una agotada Robin dormía acurrucada en un rincón, con Chopper en su regazo. Y Nami… bueno, ella se había ofrecido a hacer guardia junto al convaleciente kenshi-tigre, que permanecía con su ojo sano cerrado, pero completamente despierto.

¿Quién puede dormir sabiendo que alguien a quien quiere está completamente roto por dentro?

Nami se culpaba por ello. No se había dado cuenta de los miedos que aún llenaban a su amiga, y de lo que estos hacían con ella. Había creído que la morena lo había superado, que ellos la habían salvado. Estaba equivocada y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. ¿Pero qué podía decirle ella a Robin, si sus propios recuerdos aún la hacían despertarse llorando demasiadas noches?

En cambio, Zoro no podía sentirse culpable por ello. Preocupado, enfadado, era más exacto. Tenía miedo por Robin. Y estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haber sabido ver lo que tenía ante las narices. Puede que ellos la hubieran ayudado a recuperarse en parte, pero la vida de Robin no se reducía a un solo momento de dolor, sino que se componía de miles de heridas y golpes dados, en muchos casos, directamente al alma. Todo lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir… era algo que el kenshi no quería siquiera pensar.

Pero ya era hora de que Robin se liberara. Y él iba a ayudarla. Era hora de que aceptara sus emociones y supiera que él no iba a irse. Porque Roronoa Zoro sabía algo con certeza. El mundo podía acabarse, el mar podía secarse y el cielo hacerse pedazos, pero él nunca iba a dejar de amar a Nico Robin.

Y conseguiría que ella lo comprendiera.

.

.

Mientras, alguien permanecía fuera de la cabaña. Circe fumaba con aire ausente, observando en silencio las estrellas por encima de su cabeza. Quizás lo mejor de vivir en un sitio tan apartado era precisamente eso. La interpretación del cielo era parte de su trabajo, una que le gustaba especialmente. Aunque últimamente le revelaban cosas aterradoras.

_¿Qué será al final? ¿Quién ganará esta lucha de voluntades?_

-Las estrellas están a miles de kilómetros, niña. No van a decirte nada que merezca la pena saber.

Circe se sobresaltó. A pocos metros, mirándola con un gesto que era en parte de burla y en parte de desprecio, la bruja se refugiaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. La luz de la luna apenas lograba mostrar sus rasgos, pero si su gesto y aquella sonrisa que Circe odiaba_. Como si ella fuera superior._

-¿Te divierte lo que has hecho?,- le espetó, dando un paso hacia ella,- ¿Sabes lo que estás provocando con tus juegos?

-¿Yo?- la anciana puso una falsa mueca de inocencia, que se difuminó en una sonrisa macabra,- yo no juego nunca, niña. Lo hago todo con un propósito. Que tú no seas capaz de apreciarlo no es mi problema.

-Pero estás cambiando cosas que no deberían cambiarse. El futuro…

-El futuro,- la bruja dando ella un paso adelante esta vez-, son nuestras elecciones. No las estúpidas estrellas, no los pozos del té ni las bolas de cristal.- Circe retrocedió el paso que había dado, los ojos fijos en la cara de la mujer de mayor edad, que parecía hacerse más intimidante por momentos-. El pirata hizo una elección, y yo actué en consecuencia. El futuro que tú quieras para él, o que _creas_ que deba tener a mi me importa muy poco.

-¡Pero vas a provocar una catástrofe!

La risa de la anciana envió escalofríos por la espalda de Circe. Aquella mujer estaba loca. Lo que pretendía… destrozaría vidas. Podía destruirlo todo y ella seguía allí, tan satisfecha de sí misma.

-¿Yo voy a provocar una catástrofe? Me parece que no,- la mujer camino de nuevo hacia la vidente, con los ojos brillando por la risa,- a mi me parece que ese fututo que tú esperas sí que sería una catástrofe. Eso sí que sería una condenación para todos nosotros.

-Es lo que tiene que pasar. Es el destino de ese pirata… y me voy a asegurar de que se cumple. No puedes luchar contra el destino, bruja.

-Cabezota,- la anciana suspiró, perdiendo todo rastro de humor en la mirada,- todavía no lo entiendes. El destino, niña, no existe. Existen las voluntades que crean caminos, pero el destino no es más que una gilipollez que nos hemos inventado para creer que no tenemos por qué luchar por lo que queremos.

Circe apretó los puños. Esa maldita bruja… no tenía derecho a intervenir en el destino de las personas, no de ese modo. Había algo que era absolutamente inamovible en el destino del espadachín y la arqueóloga. Y si ese algo cambiaba… no quería ni pensarlo.

-No tenías derecho,- susurró, notando como la furia le crecía en el pecho,- estás cambiando cosas que está prohibido que se cambien. No se trata solo del ellos, sino de todo.

-Entonces, cuéntaselo.

La vidente enmudeció. La bruja se había acercado a ella, e incluso con la escasa luz de la luna, podía ver su sonrisa siniestra y burlona, especialmente para ella.

-No vas a contárselo,- no era una amenaza, ni una pregunta. Era una afirmación tranquila y segura.- porque entonces, también te tocaría contar lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Y, ahora que lo pienso,- la anciana se llevó una mano a la barbilla, sonriente,- ¿Lo que tú has hecho esta tarde no cuenta también como meterse con el destino?

-No era su destino,- Circe apretó los dientes,- ¡Lo que tú pretendes es cambiarlo todo por completo! Su destino…

-¡El destino no existe!

Circe palideció. La pipa se le cayó y se partió en dos al llegar al suelo. El ligero crack de la madera al romperse la hizo sobresaltarse. La anciana la miraba desde abajo (muy abajo) pero en aquel momento podría haber medido tres metros. Su expresión de ira hizo que la vidente tuviera ganas de echar a correr.

-Ya es hora de que entiendas que no puedes controlarlo todo. Esto dependerá de _sus_ decisiones, y si te entrometes con tus lecturas de cartas y tus tonterías…

-Pero…

La anciana suspiró, repentinamente calmada. Se alejó, dándole la espalda. Alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando las estrellas un segundo, con expresión cansada.

-Ese supuesto destino que tú deseas, niña, no depende de ti. Solo es algo que crees que va a pasar. Hazme caso. No es lo mejor para nadie.

-Eso lo dice alguien que se dedica a trastocar la vida de las personas.

Pero la última frase no llegó a ninguna parte. La bruja había desparecido y Circe volvía a estar sola frente a la cabaña.

_Di lo que quieras, pero el destino es inevitable_, Circe se agachó y recogió los fragmentos de su pipa, _y yo me asegurare de que el de esos dos piratas se cumple._

Lo que Circe no sabía es que el destino en el que creía estaba en su contra.

.

.

Era de madrugada cuando los mugiwara abandonaron la cabaña. Zoro aún no podía moverse, y Franky se había ofrecido de nuevo a llevarlo. El kenshi-tigre parecía un gatito entre los brazos del cyborg. Adormilado, Zoro solo atinaba a mirar alrededor con el hocico arrugado, buscando entre sus nakama a una persona en particular. Pero Robin se empeñaba en caminar fuera de su campo de visión. Demonios.

-Oi, Zoro,- la llamada de su capitán lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Se sentía un poco imbécil porque lo tuvieran que cargar como a un niño, y que Robin lo llevara evitando desde que se había despertado no mejoraba la cosa,- no te preocupes. Seguro que el tío ese sigue vivo.

Oh, sí. Se había olvidado del tío que casi lo parte en dos y al que él _casi_ había matado. Y esperaba que fuera _casi, _porque si no iban a tener que pillarse un cajón de arena extra grande y quizás un ovillo de lana. Oh, sin olvidarse un poste para afilar las garras. Y por supuesto, un collar con plaquita, grabada…

_En caso de pérdida, avisar a Mugiwara no Luffy, en algún lugar del Shin Sekai._ O, si le preguntaban a Zoro, _propiedad exclusiva de Nico Robin. _Más sencillo y contundente.

-Y si no…- Zoro volvió a mirar a su capitán, sacado de sus fantasías (que incluían dormir cada noche a los pies de la cama de Robin… o directamente en la cama, que demonios),- obligaremos a esa bruja a transformarte.

El tigre no hizo ningún sonido. Quería volver a ser un hombre, eso era cierto, pero lo de ser tigre le daba un poco de tiempo para… bueno, para lo que había pensado. Como hombre, no sería tan fácil llevar a cabo su plan, eso seguro. Por el simple motivo de que Robin no se sentía tan cómoda con él siendo humano. Para ella era mucho más fácil expresar sus sentimientos con el Zoro-tigre.

Y lo que Zoro pretendía… bien, podía ser definido como rendición incondicional por parte de la arqueóloga, que fuera ella misma la que no pudiera soportarlo. Y si no salía bien, pues… él ya había vivido reprimiendo lo que sentía, podía volver a hacerlo. O, al menos, eso se decía a sí mismo.

-Ya estamos.

-Sentimos haberte dejado solo, Sunny.

El saludo de Franky hacia el barco fue secundado por una sonrisa por sus nakama, que no dudaron en saltar uno tras otro sobre la cubierta de césped. Un suave balanceo pareció ser la respuesta del barco a los saludos de la tripulación. Nami no tardó en desparecer en la biblioteca, decidida a ordenar la poca información que tenían hasta ahora y preparar una nueva expedición en busca de la bruja. El resto de la banda se repartió por el barco, buscando algo que hacer hasta que tuvieran que salir otra vez. Sanji se metió en la cocina a preparar un desayuno tardío y los bentos para la próxima salida, mientras Usopp y Luffy sacaban las cañas de pescar, a pesar de que estando anclados seguramente no conseguirían nada. Brook se sentó cerca de ellos, tocando una tranquila melodía con su violín.

-Franky, ¿puedes llevar a Zoro a la enfermería?

Zoro apenas escuchó el pedido de Chopper, más atento a la espectacular silueta que se perdía en aquel momento por la puerta del camarote de las chicas. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Parecía tan… hundida.

.

.

-Estás mucho mejor,- el renito parecía feliz, mientras le cambiaba el vendaje y no dejaba de comentar lo rápido que se recuperaba.- no debes hacer esfuerzo, pero en unas horas podrás andar.

El kenshi sonrió interiormente. Unas horas… demasiado tiempo, en su opinión. De un solo movimiento se puso en pie, sobresaltando al médico, que empezó a hacerle gestos frenéticos para que se detuviera. El kenshi lo ignoró, saltando de la camilla al suelo y entrando en la cocina. El olor de la comida de Sanji apenas le llamó la atención. Él tenía otra cosas en las que pensar. Una, en particular. Morena, de ojos azules y curvas de infarto, para ser más específico.

Ignorando las maldiciones del cocinero, se dirigió con paso rápido al camarote de las chicas. Robin iba a admitir lo que sentía por él. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que lo hiciera. Y era una idea tan simple como brillante (un poco _brillante_ al estilo Luffy, pero bueno). Se iba a acercar a la arqueóloga. La iba a acorralar hasta que lo admitiera. Robin era muy, demasiado, en exceso, hasta niveles estratosféricos, ridículos y absurdos (peor que él, y eso era decir mucho), cabezota. Y Zoro tenía que hacerle entender… bueno, lo que tenía que entender.

Por eso, cuando llegó a la habitación de las chicas y no la encontró, estuvo a punto de darse de cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Dónde estaba esa mujer cuando hacía falta?

Y entonces, su olfato lo captó. _Ahí_ estaba.

Y el kenshi-tigre supo que era él quien acababa de ser acorralado.

.

.

Robin se sentía agotada, a niveles que hacía años que no llegaba. No era agotamiento físico, sino mental, de ese que te hace sentir pesado y extraordinariamente vacío de emociones cuando lo sufres. Quería hundirse y desaparecer. La noche anterior había admitido ante ella misma, porque jamás podría hacerlo ante otra persona, su mayor debilidad. Ese hombre que la miraba con dolorosa desconfianza primero y con tranquilo afecto después. Ese que la hacía sentirse tonta y débil.

Ese que, _por kami-sama_, cómo deseaba y cómo temía.

Zoro. El mismo que el día anterior, y otros muchos, parecía tan dispuesto a luchar por ella. A morir por ella. Solo pensar en él ya la hacía temblar. Pero se negaba a ponerle nombre a las sensaciones que él le provocaba. Por esas mismas sensaciones, por ese sentimiento que hacía que lo temiera, nunca se arriesgaría a perderlo. Jamás. Por mucho que lo deseara. Por mucho que lo necesitara a su lado.

Durante los dos años de separación, había sido parte constante de sus pensamientos. El recuerdo la había acompañado en las noches frías, y no recordaba las veces que había imaginado que él estaba allí, mirándola, protegiéndola, _deseándola_.

¿Cuántas veces había…? Prefería no pensarlo.

Bajo el agua tibia de la ducha, Robin se podía permitir no pensar. Se dejaba llevar y todo era mucho más fácil. Podía imaginarse que estaba de nuevo lejos de él… o que estaba tan cerca que compartían el mismo aire.

-Zoro…- rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre. Cuando estaba a solas, sin embargo, no podía resistirse a pronunciarlo. Se deslizaba por la lengua como una caricia, como el café o el chocolate puro, dejando un ligero regusto amargo en la boca.

El agua seguía cayendo. De pie bajo ella, la arqueóloga echó la cabeza hacia atrás y relajó los músculos. Su largo pelo negro caía hacia atrás, y el líquido se deslizaba sobre su piel desnuda. Delante de ella, bajo sus párpados cerrados, se dibujaba la imagen del espadachín. Podía verlo, ante ella, como había estado tantas veces, dispuesto para la batalla, con una mueca de demonio en los labios. O mirándola cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta, con los ojos cargados de algo parecido a un brillo febril. Podía imaginárselo allí, con ella. Que eran sus manos y no el agua, las que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Zoro…

La segunda vez que pronunció su nombre, un sonido suave y fluido llenó el aire. La arqueóloga se sobresaltó. Parado en la puerta entreabierta del baño, un tigre, enorme, verde, cubierto de cicatrices, la observaba con cada músculo del cuerpo tenso, las largas patas en la misma posición que si quisiera correr hacia ella. La morena sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, mientras el tigre inspiraba, oliendo la esencia del jabón que llenaba el baño y a _ella_. Sobre todo a ella.

El animal entró en el baño, sin que sus grandes patas hicieran ruido alguno. Robin, paralizada, no pudo decir nada mientras veía al kenshi-tigre acercarse a ella. Pero no llegó a tocarla. Pasó tan cerca que pudo sentir el ligero movimiento del agua cuando estuvo debajo, pero _no la tocó._

El tigre pasó de largo, y se tendió junto a la pared del baño, la cabeza erguida y la mirada fija en ella. La arqueóloga se estremeció. Estaba allí, desnuda y completamente expuesta ante la mirada fija del kenshi… que no parecía dispuesto a moverse. Solo estaba allí. Mirándola. Y Robin podía jurar que, entre el vapor, ya no estaba segura de si era un tigre o un hombre quien la miraba.

Como tantas otras veces…

Y la mujer no pudo soportarlo. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado más tarde, Robin no habría sabido explicar por qué hizo lo que hizo. Solo que era algo entre ella y el kenshi, y que esa mirada conseguía cosas de ella que nada ni nadie podía.

Por eso, se dio completamente la vuelta, clavando sus ojos en los del espadachín, desnuda ante él y sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza. Era algo que, en el fondo, había hecho muchas veces. Aún en sueños.

El agua caía sobre ella cuando Robin dirigió los dedos a su cuello, rozándolo apenas y emitiendo un pequeño suspiro, ante la mirada atenta y sorprendida del kenshi, cuya respiración se aceleró como si hubiera recibido una descarga. Siguió bajando por la mandíbula, trazando su forma y llegó hasta sus labios entreabiertos, que rozó apenas antes de seguir bajando. Su mano izquierda, que había permanecido quieta en su costado, subía ahora por su vientre, trazando formas sobre la piel suave, hasta llegar al nacimiento de su pecho. La morena suspiró de nuevo, y el tigre siguió con la mirad el movimiento de esa mano mientras acunaba el pecho y lo apretaba. Esta vez, fue un gemido lo que escapó de los labios de la arqueóloga. Mientras, la mano derecha parecía haberse olvidado de labios y cuello, y, tras una lánguida caricia sobre las clavículas, descendía para ayudar a su compañera con el otro pecho. Atrapó el pezón entre los dedos y lo pellizcó suavemente, arrancándole a la mujer otro gemido, más audible que el anterior.

El tigre observaba. Su ojo estaba fijo en los azules de Robin, y cada gemido que ella emitía se traducía en su cuerpo como un escalofrío que le bajaba por la columna. Si hubiera sido un hombre, se habría acercado hasta ella y habría saboreado los pezones que ahora ella acariciaba, pero como tigre solo podía mirar e imaginar que eran sus manos y no las de ella las que llevaban a cabo esa tarea. Y sabía, con la poca cordura que le quedaba mirando aquella imagen, que ella estaba imaginando lo mismo.

Las manos de Robin seguían bajando. Sus pezones estaban erguidos, sentía los pechos pesados y tensos. Mantenía la mirada en la del kenshi y podía sentirlo a él mientras sus manos resbalaban por su piel, bajo el agua caliente. Lentamente, se dejó caer en el suelo del baño, sentada sobre sus talones, los muslos ligeramente separados. Su mano izquierda volvió a subir, arrancándole un siseo al apretar un pecho dolorido. La excitación dejaba en su boca un sabor denso y amargo, mientras su mano derecha le acariciaba la cara interior del muslo. Zoro inhaló, intoxicándose con su olor, y la morena creyó que llegaría, allí mismo, sin llegar a tocarse. Se quedó paralizada unos segundos, hasta que un intenso ronroneo, que sonaba casi a súplica, la invitó a continuar.

La arqueóloga esbozó una sonrisa en dirección al tigre. Su silueta entre el vapor y el placer se desdibujaba y casi podía ver su forma humana ente ella. Su mano derecha dejó de acariciarle el muslo y se deslizó entre los pliegues de su sexo, buscando ese punto que la haría gemir, mientras la izquierda masajeaba ambos pechos, arrancándole suaves suspiros. Cuando las puntas de sus dedos alcanzaron su clítoris, Robin sintió que casi podía derretirse, allí, bajo el agua caliente y la mirada aún más caliente del espadachín. No pudo resistir el calambre que subió por su espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de una forma que consiguió excitarla aún más. Empezó a masajear su clítoris con movimientos rápidos de los dedos, sintiendo que acabaría demasiado pronto, pero demasiado excitada para contenerse. Su sexo palpitaba bajo su mano, y estaba mojada y caliente, más de lo que lo había estado nunca. Y en algún rincón de su mente, sabía que era esa mirada que sentía sobre ella la que la había llevado a su límite.

-Zoro…

Su nombre saliendo de sus labios, otra vez, mientras era la mano izquierda la que descendía hasta sus piernas abiertas. No podría soportarlo mucho más. Rozó su entrada con las puntas de los dedos antes de introducirse de golpe, notando la tensión de su propio cuerpo a su alrededor. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en el ojo negro del espadachín. Con la pupila dilatada y todo el cuerpo tenso, Zoro parecía a punto de saltar. El olor del sexo de Robin estaba enloqueciéndolo. Era lo único que olía. Ni el jabón, ni el vapor que saturaban el ambiente. Su olor, su excitación, el sudor que el agua caliente se encargaba de llevarse. Lo único que quería era saborearla entera.

Robin casi podía notarlo. Podía sentir a Zoro sobre ella, empujando, ardiendo. Y cada imagen que su mente conjuraba la llevaba más cerca de _ese_ punto, más cerca de ese pico de placer que estaba al borde de alcanzar. Pero no llegaba… dios, lo necesitaba…

_-Robin…_

Imaginar la voz del kenshi fue suficiente. La morena cayó hacia atrás sin dejar de mover los dedos en su interior, gritando el nombre del espadachín una última vez. El agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras era sacudida por los últimos espasmos. Retiró las manos, sintiendo la humedad entre sus piernas, y sin dejar de temblar. Aún podía notar la mirada del tigre sobre ella.

El animal se acercó, silencioso. Robin, aún aturdida, lo observó. La mirada del tigre la recorría de arriba abajo, y la mujer se sintió repentinamente horrorizada.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Puede que ya no fuera humano, pero era… Zoro. Seguía siendo Zoro y no iba a olvidar lo que había pasado.

-Kenshi-san, yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. El tigre atrapó los dedos de su mano izquierda en su boca. Robin podía sentir la áspera lengua del animal lamiendo sus dedos, saboreándola, sin apartar su ojo de los de ella, con algo extrañamente parecido a ternura brillando en él.

-Zoro…

El kenshi pareció satisfecho. Soltó sus dedos y se tumbó a su lado, bajo el agua que seguía cayendo. La morena se estremeció cuando la cola del tigre le rodeó la cintura, como si fuera el brazo del espadachín el que lo hacía.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Ejem.**

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Se que es un poco tarde (como una semana tarde) pero aquí estoy al fin. Lo único que puedo decir por haber tardado tanto es que el stress es un cabrón sin escrúpulos que echa a patadas a las musas cuando más falta hacen. Espero que el capítulo les merezca la pena.**

**Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, y, por cierto, editora-sama quiere que les comente que el twitter está en construcción, casi listo. Así que dentro de poco podrán amenazarme, preguntarme o simplemente rogarme que no vuelva a escribir sobre estas cosas. **

**Bueno, ya saben: One Piece es del jefe Oda, mía es la trama, y Zoro es de Robin y a ver quien es el listo que le dice que no.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: De hermosa rutina y astillas clavadas en la piel**

Nami observaba. Observaba con mucho cuidado, analizando cada pedacito de información visual que podía obtener, para después ensamblarla en forma de información lógica en su agudo cerebro. Era un proceso que llevaba repitiendo constantemente durante los últimos veinte minutos, intentando descubrir que era eso que a su mente se le escapaba. Porque estaba convencida de que todo estaba allí, ante ella, y que solo necesitaba un empujoncito (metafórico, por supuesto, ni con un palo me atrevo yo a empujar a Nami) para entender lo que estaba pasando allí.

En la mesa del desayuno, ante sus mismas narices.

¿Por qué Nico Robin llevaba todo el desayuno con la mirada perdida en su plato?

¿Por qué Zoro, es decir, el tigre-Zoro, llevaba todo ese tiempo tendido junto a la pared, sin prestar atención a los comentarios de Sanji ni a las miradas nerviosas y sorprendidas de Chopper?

Y, a todas estas, ¿por qué Chopper miraba de Zoro a Robin como si estuviera viendo un fantasma?

Nami, ignorando los revoloteos del cocinero, centró su atención en el kenshi, buscando algo que la sacara de dudas. El tigre estaba tendido contra la pared, la cabeza recostada sobre las patas delanteras, el cuerpo relajado, su desayuno casi sin tocar… y su ojo sano fijo en Robin. Nami enarcó las cejas. El animal apenas parpadeaba y su mirada no se apartaba en ningún momento del rostro de la arqueóloga, como si… como si…

La navegante tragó saliva y miró a Robin, que seguía sin apartar la mirada de la comida. Su expresión era relajada, extraña, suave, casi… casi como si…

¡No podía ser!

No era eso, ¿verdad? Es decir, Robin era humana, y Zoro pues… en ese momento no tanto. No podía haber pasado nada entre ellos. Era imposible.

¿Lo era?

-¡Nami-swan! ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo más, si quieres.

-No… no hace falta.

Robin y Zoro. Zoro y Robin. Espadachín y arqueóloga. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente?

Nami fijó su atención en Chopper, que picoteaba de su desayuno, apenas consciente de que Luffy lo estaba dejando sin nada que picotear. El renito parecía en shock, y la akage se preguntó que había oído, o visto… _u olido_, se percató. El olfato del isha era extraordinario, y seguramente le revelaba mucho sobre lo que tenía alrededor. Incluidos esos dos. La navegante frunció el seño. Tenía que hablar con Chopper, y a solas, que no era plan que los cotillas de sus nakama se enteraran de lo que no debían. Porque ella NO era una cotilla. Solo estaba… esto… preocupada por sus amigos.

-Oi, Chopper,- lo llamó, haciendo que se sobresaltara y la mirara retorciéndose las pezuñas,- si ya acabaste de desayunar, ¿podrías revisarme? Me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que podría haber pillado algo en la isla.

Sanji chilló, aterrorizado, y se lanzó hacia ella, dispuesto a proteger a su dama de, bueno, un virus microscópico (es Sanji, y con eso lo aclaro todo), pero su senchou se interpuso en su camino, levantándose de golpe y sobresaltando a los demás, que miraron, espantados (porque aquello era, sin lugar a dudas, una señal del apocalipsis) como _dejaba la carne en el plato_ y colocaba su mano izquierda sobre la frente de una sonrojada, pero muy sonrojada, navegante.

-¿Te sientes mal?

Nami no podía articular palabra. La expresión de Luffy era de absoluta seriedad al preguntarlo y la mujer solo pudo notar como se le calentaba la cara, eso y el suave toque de la mano del moreno sobre su frente. El capitán la miraba con preocupación, paseando los ojos por su rostro sonrojado.

-Si te sientes mal tienes que decirlo, Nami.- y por el tono, la akage no sabía si era una petición o una orden,- antes de llegar a Arabasta no lo dijiste, y podría haberte pasado algo malo, ¿te acuerdas? – De pronto, Luffy sonrió ampliamente, como solo él sabía, bajando la mano de la frente de la navegante hasta su hombro, al que le dio un ligero apretón,- y yo no quiero que vuelva a pasarte nada de eso, Nami.

Tras ella, la navegante escuchó un ruido que bien podían ser las mandíbulas de Franky, Usoop y Brook chocando contra el suelo, y una especie de chillidito de chica que tenía que ser de Sanji, porque Robin estaba demasiado ocupada sonriendo divertida ante la repentina timidez de su amiga.

-Sí, claro,- en circunstancias normales, Nami hubiera golpeado a su senchou hasta la inconsciencia, pero aquello distaba mucho de ser _normal. _Apenas notó como el renito la agarraba de la mano y tiraba de ella hacia la consulta, no sin antes dirigirle a Luffy una mirada preocupada.

-Oi, Luffy, ¿tú no quieres que te revise también?

-¿Nani? ¿Por qué?,- el mugiwara se había vuelto a sentar y ya se estaba metiendo de nuevo en la boca todo lo comestible que tuviera a mano, que era básicamente todo lo que había en la mesa, ya que sus nakama seguían demasiado aturdidos para reaccionar,- ¿me pasa algo?

Bueno, falsa alarma, no se acerca el apocalipsis. Sigue siendo el mismo Luffy de siempre.

-Kuso de goma…

-Pero Sanji, ¿Qué hice?

El cocinero se limitó a gruñir, mientras Chopper y Nami desaparecían en el interior de la consulta.

.

.

Mientras, al otro lado de la isla, un barco destartalado, casi una pieza de museo, se mantenía a flote por pura fuerza de voluntad. Y en él, un hombre también sobrevivía por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Las heridas que el tigre le había causado eran algo más que terribles. Casi lo había partido en dos. Tenía un brazo roto, el hombro del otro tan destrozado que lo más seguro era que no pudiera volver a usarlo, y el vientre prácticamente convertido en carne picada. Sus compañeros no le daban más que unas horas, como mucho unos días de vida. Y eso los optimistas.

-Jodidos mugiwara…

Es una de las expresiones más habituales en el Shin Sekai últimamente, sí. El jefe de los caza recompensas no era precisamente un tipo original, pero captaba la esencia de las cosas. Los piratas tenían un tigre con ellos, una mascota muy violenta, que había casi matado a uno de los suyos. Peor, lo había hecho cuando casi habían atrapado a Nico Robin, cuya recompensa les habría valido un par de meses de vida cómoda.

-Jodidos niñatos…-, no, tampoco es una expresión muy bien pensada. Pero, con una cadena y un cuchillo de kairoseki en la mano, resulta muy convincente.

Iban a pagar por lo que habían hecho.

-¿Quieres venganza, caza recompensas?

El hombre se sobresaltó, mientras ella se situaba a su lado. Había sido esa bruja quién les había dicho dónde encontrar a los piratas en primer lugar, y explicado como contrarrestarlos. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que ella había tenido algo que ver con que pudieran entrar en la base de la marina y robar el kairoseki para ello. Pero esa maldita mujer no les había dicho nada del tigre que casi le había costado la vida a uno de los suyos.

-No sé como tienes la cara de aparecer por aquí, bruja del demonio.

-No seas tan desagradecido, niño, que la que debería estar enfadada soy yo,- la mirada oscura de la mujer envió escalofríos por la espalda del caza recompensas.- ¿qué parte de _atrapar a Nico Robin_ no entendiste? Lo único que tenías que hacer era atarla y llevarla a la base de la marina para cobrar la recompensa, y resulta que ni eso puedes hacer.

-¡Fue por el tigre!,- furioso, el hombre apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos crujir, como si en cualquier momento fueran a hacerse polvo dentro de su boca,- ¡Esa bestia nos atacó y ahora uno de mis hombres está al borde de la muerte por su culpa!

-¿A punto de morir? – la sonrisa siniestra de la mujer hizo retroceder al delincuente. No se explicaba como una mujer así podía llegar a ser tan aterradora, pero lo era. Cada vez que lo miraba, sentía como si estuviera hurgando en su cerebro, buscando la manera de acabar con él,- ¿y tus hombres intentan salvarlo?

-Mi médico hace todo lo que puede por él.

-Que deje de hacerlo,- no era una petición. Era una orden tajante que hizo que el caza recompensas abriera los ojos como platos.

-No puedes…

-Nadie lo va a atender. Déjalo,- la bruja avanzó un paso y el hombre retrocedió de forma instintiva. La risa de la mujer hizo eco en la cubierta del viejo barco, provocando las miradas aterradas de los hombres a su alrededor, que habían asistido a la conversación sin atreverse a decir palabra-. Hay cosas que hacer. Prepara a tus hombres para moverse.

-¿Pero quién…?

Por toda respuesta, la mujer puso un estuche algo pesado en sus manos, con tanta fuerza que el hombre se tambaleó. Miró de aquello a la mujer unos segundos antes de palidecer.

-Esto es…

-Lo que va a matar a Nico Robin.

.

.

-Nami, siéntate en la cama. Voy a…

-Chopper, estoy bien.

El pequeño médico la miró confundido, con el estetoscopio en la mano.

-Pero dijiste que te dolía la cabeza.

La navegante suspiró. ¿Cómo sacaba el tema sin poner nervioso al renito? Bueno, Chopper era como un niño, y tenía la lengua muy suelta, pero si lo presionaba demasiado se pondría nervioso y no soltaría prenda. Además, la cosa podía ponerse peor si implicaba a Robin y a Zoro. Nami no era ciega y no pasaba por alto esa especie de _familia_ que formaban los tres.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa, Chopper, pero no voy a obligarte a contestar si no quieres.

El pequeño retrocedió, sin apartar la vista de la sonrisa amable de la navegante, y se aupó para subir a la silla de escritorio que había tras él. El médico se retorcía las pezuñas, tembloroso, pero no dejaba de mirar a la akage, como si estuviera en un interrogatorio.

-Chopper-, Nami se inclinó y atrapó entre sus manos las del renito, intentando tranquilizarlo,- solo quiero saber si has notado algo raro en Zoro y Robin esta mañana.

-¿Raro?- el reno soltó una risita falsa, poniéndose colorado al momento,- ¿Qué voy a notar yo de raro? ¡No me hagas reir!

-Chopper…,- Nami inclinó la cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa macabra y…

-¡Cuando llegamos le cambié los vendajes a Zoro, luego él se fue a ver a Robin, y cuando volvió olía igual que ella!

La sonrisa de la navegante se amplio.

-Explícame eso de que olía igual que ella, por favor, Chopper.

El renito suspiró, sabiendo que había sido completamente derrotado. Miró al techo de la consulta, notando como se ponía más y más colorado. ¿Eso como se explicaba? Él era un animal, no tenía vergüenza ni entendía muy bien porque se cortaban los humanos con esas cosas… o más bien no _solía_ entenderlo antes de esa mañana. Era vergonzoso porque eran Zoro y Robin, eran sus nakama y no podía decirlo así como así, ¿verdad? Pero Nami no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se lo explicara.

-Cuando entraron a la cocina, los dos olían igual. A jabón… al jabón de Robin.

_¿Eso es todo?_, Nami bufó, decepcionada. Eso no la ayudaba en nada para descifrar el enigma.

-Y… también…-, el renito tragó saliva-, olían como… Robin olía como…

-¿Sí?,- lo apuró la navegante, esperando información útil.

-Olían a _apareados,- _la última palabra la dijo tan bajito que Nami tuvo que acercarse para escuchar.- como los animales cuando están cerca de sus _parejas. _Como si estuvieran en celo, Nami. Además,- continuo el médico, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa de la akage,- Robin olía a la piel de Zoro, no parecido, sino igual, y Zoro… olía a Robin, por todas partes. Los confundí cuando entraron por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Como si se hubieran apareado, pero un poco distinto. No tan fuerte. Y Zoro,… él dijo algo, Nami, nada más entrar a la cocina…

-¿Dijo algo?

-Era… sonó como un tigre…no como Zoro, como un tigre…- casi lloró el renito. La akage sintió dispararse todas sus alarmas. ¿Zoro se estaba convirtiendo en un tigre salvaje?

-¿Qué dijo, Chopper?

-_Ella es mía_.

Nami miró a Chopper un segundo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el Sunny dio una sacudida y ambos acabaron estrellándose contra la pared de la enfermería.

Lo único que se escuchó fue un rugido.

.

.

Atención, pregunta: si tuvierais que elegir, ¿que mugiwara no entendería un rollo sexual ni aunque le bailara desnudo delante de su azul nariz de reno?

No, no es Luffy. Pero casi.

Retrocedamos en el tiempo… unas dos horas, como media hora antes de que nuestro atareadísimo Sanji llamara a sus bellas damas para servirles el desayuno (los demás lo sabían por los gritos desesperados de Luffy desde la mesa de la cocina).

Mientras los mugiwara se repartían por el barco, cada uno a su rollo, en el baño del Sunny se sucedía lo que podríamos definir como una escena… eh… perdón, ¿alguien podría definirme esto?

Nico Robin permanecía con los ojos cerrados. El agua caliente seguía saliendo de la alcachofa de la ducha, cayendo directamente sobre ella, pero la arqueóloga no era capaz de mover un músculo. Nunca se había sentido más avergonzada que en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando era una niña tímida y frágil que se paseaba por Ohara con ropa desgastada y un libro más grande que ella.

Pero, para su desesperación, tampoco se había sentido nunca más segura, protegida… más querida que en aquella extraña situación en la que se encontraba. Una situación que ella misma, en medio de un arrebato pasional, había provocado.

Porque a su lado, dejando que el agua lo empapara, Roronoa Zoro permanecía muy quieto, tanto que solo su respiración, calmada y regular, le decía que seguía vivo. Apretado contra su costado, como invitándola a recostarse contra su cuerpo, el tigre había dejado caer la cola sobre sus caderas y no había vuelto a moverse. Su ojo derecho estaba entrecerrado, somnoliento, y cada músculo bajo el agua estaba relajado.

Era por eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, que Robin no se atrevía a moverse. Mientras permaneciera quieta y con los ojos cerrados no tendría que dar explicaciones, que _darse explicaciones_, de cómo habían llegado a esa situación. No físicamente. La explicación que temía dar no tenía que ver con su posición, sino con el anhelo de ceder y acurrucarse contra el costado del animal que permanecía a su lado. Con el deseo de decirle…

Robin se obligó a respirar hondo y abrir los ojos, ignorando esa vocecita interior, incómodamente parecida a la de Nami, que le rogaba que dijera aquella frase que quería escaparse de su boca. Bajo la mirada, negándose a dirigirla hacia el tigre, y la clavo en eso que le rodeaba la cintura. Porque no era él, era un _eso_. Un algo que NO estaba unido a ningún cuerpo, no señor, y menos al cuerpo de un tigre que en realidad no era un tigre, sino el nakama con el que tenía sus más tórridas fantasías eróticas, y frente al que, por supuesto, NO acababa de _tocarse. _

Y ahora voy a hacer un inciso en la historia, niños y niñas, para deciros que no neguéis la realidad ante vuestras narices como está haciendo Robin. Porque podríais acabar como ella. De culo en el suelo.

Sí, porque nuestra querida morena de infarto se intentó levantar de golpe ignorando _eso_ que le rodeaba la cintura. Pero _eso_ no iba a ignorarla a ella. En lugar de moverse, el kenshi tensó la cola y se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de la morena, haciéndola trastabillar a medio intento de levantarse y consiguiendo que su trasero se estrellara contra el suelo del baño.

Robin boqueó y miró por primera vez al kenshi, que había abierto por completo el ojo derecho y la miraba con lo que, de haber sido humano, sería una expresión burlona. La morena, sentada bajo la ducha, compuso una de esas falsas sonrisas que normalmente adornaban su cara, intentando ocultar un nerviosismo que amenazaba con convertirse en pánico.

-No deberías haber hecho eso, kenshi-san, me podría haber hecho daño,- la sonrisa tembló un momento, traicionándola, y la arqueóloga sintió la fría garra del miedo en la boca del estómago, pero se obligó a continuar-. Por favor, suéltame. Quiero ducharme y vestirme.

El tigre ronroneó suavemente y apartó su cola de la cadera de la morena. Robin intentó disimular su alivio, no solo porque él estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar, sino porque parecía no haber captado aquel pequeño momento de titubeo por su parte. Se levantó, bajo la atenta mirada del tigre, con la intención de ducharse de nuevo.

-Lo de hace un momento…- Robin trató de sonar despreocupada, y se felicitó a si misma por ser tan buena en ello,- fue solo un arrebato, kenshi-san. Por favor, no lo interpretes como…

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase. Zoro se incorporó y apoyó la cabeza contra el costado de la morena. Paralizada a media frase, la arqueóloga solo pudo notar como el enorme animal la rodeaba con su cuerpo. Era tan grande que su cabeza le llegaba justo al nacimiento del pecho, donde notó su aliento mientras uno de sus hombros le acariciaba el vientre. La cola que un minuto antes le rodeaba la cintura se enredaba en sus piernas.

-¿Kenshi-san?

Ahí estaba. Un ligero temblor en su voz, por el que se odió al instante. No podía ser débil. No podía mostrarse débil ni ceder ante lo que él le provocaba. Porque ella era Nico Robin y todo lo que llegaba a amar acababa destruido. Y él era, al menos para ella, demasiado fácil de amar.

Pero si quería conservar las distancias, nunca debió haber bajado la vista.

Él la miraba. Directamente a los ojos. Y Robin creyó que moriría bajo esa mirada, porque nadie nunca la había mirado así. Como si fuera algo precioso. Sin miedo, sin rencor. Como si lo entendiera, eso que se la estaba comiendo por dentro. Cada segundo de dolor y de miedo. Cada deseo que no decía en voz alta. Y esa frase que le quemaba la lengua y que retenía a la fuerza en su boca.

Porque, aunque Robin no lo supiera, Zoro lo sabía. Lo que ella callaba y no podía decir. Había sentido el timbre del miedo en su voz, el temblor de su sonrisa. En algún momento tras tanto observándola, había llegado a ver la diferencia entre la máscara y la mujer real. Y Él no la forzaría a nada. Él no le pediría nada. Estaría allí hasta que ella pudiera decir lo que no podía decir ahora. Hasta que pudiera oírlo de su boca.

-Kenshi-san…

Algo enorme y pesado se rompió dentro de Robin. Él estaba allí con ella y no se iría, ¿verdad? Él no permitiría que nadie se lo llevara. Zoro era lo bastante fuerte para resistir.

Y fue esa idea la que consiguió que, aterrorizada como estaba, Nico Robin rodeara con los brazos el cuerpo del tigre y sonriera.

.

.

La morena se duchó, bajo la atenta mirada del kenshi, que no dudó un segundo en seguirla a su camarote. En cuanto entraron el animal se subió a su cama, tendiéndose cuan largo era y clavó el ojo en ella, golpeando el colchón con la cola alegremente. Robin rió.

-¿Vas a quedarte mirando, kenshi-san?

Robin se quedó muda cuando el tigre asintió con la cabeza lleno de entusiasmo. La morena se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener una risa nerviosa. Al final, viendo que Zoro no pensaba moverse decidió ignorarlo. Al fin y al cabo, en la última hora él había visto cosas mucho más personales que un simple cambio de ropa.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Zoro no habría estado de acuerdo. Lo que había pasado en el baño había superado algunas de sus mejores fantasías, pero aquello… nunca había visto nada como eso, y le encantaba. Había algo extraordinariamente tierno y sensual en todo aquello. El cuidado y la calma con la que la morena se vestía, la forma en que sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la seda de la ropa interior. Solo con las delicadas bragas de encaje puestas, Robin examinaba su armario y escogía la ropa. Acariciaba el tejido de las prendas, las examinaba buscando la que deseaba ponerse. La dejaba sobre el sofá de la habitación y se iba al tocador. Zoro no fue capaz de apartar la mirada mientras ella se peinaba, hipnotizado por el movimiento continuo del cepillo en su pelo. Solo ya peinada y lista, la mujer terminó de vestirse, ajustando la parte superior del conjunto de ropa interior y el pequeño vestido blanco que llevaría ese día, casi una pieza de encaje más, sobre su cuerpo lleno de curvas. Sacudió ligeramente su melena suelta y se sentó para calzarse las sandalias. No usó ni una sola mano fleur durante todo el proceso, y el kenshi, completamente relajado sobre la cama, no pudo evitar pensar que era algo que no le importaría presenciar cada día de su vida.

-Ya estoy.- El tigre se sobresaltó ante el sonido repentino y Robin sonrió sin poder evitarlo. - ¿vamos a desayunar, kenshi-san?

Llegaron juntos a la cocina, Robin apenas unos pasos por delante del tigre. En cuanto atravesó la puerta, Sanji empezó a revolotear a su alrededor, y Zoro no pudo evitar sentirse irritado. Hombre, tigre o mico, Sanji lo ponía de los nervios. Y con Robin de por medio, la cosa era incluso peor.

_-Ella es mía._

Sabía que el cocinero no lo entendía, pero era más un recordatorio para sí mismo que otra cosa. Robin era suya, igual que él era suyo, y Sanji no podía evitar ser un completo baka. Eso sí, en cuanto volviera a tener pulgares oponibles y cuerdas vocales iba a tener una charla con el cocinero sobre límites para con Robin. Él no era celoso, lo que le molestaba era que Sanji no fuera ni capaz de ver lo incómoda que podía llegar a sentirse Robin con sus chorradas.

Apenas se fijó en el leve saltito de Chopper en su asiento, antes de tenderse contra la pared y centrar toda su atención en Robin. No tenía hambre. Ella era todo lo que ocupaba su cabeza y, dejando de lado ese momento en el que realmente creyó que les habían cambiado a su capitán por un gemelo idéntico o un clon alienígena, apenas prestó atención a nada de lo que ocurrió en el desayuno.

Robin no es que estuviera mucho más atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La emoción y los nervios impedían que hiciera algo más que revolver su plato de forma compulsiva. Al fin. Por fin. Había iniciado algo. Y estaba aterrada… y emocionada, y esperanzada. No eran las mejores circunstancias (con eso de Zoro siendo un tigre y tal) pero, de alguna manera, ella no creía que hubiera podido ser mejor. Y cuando él volviera a ser humano…

Entonces solo le quedaría tirarse a la piscina. Y rezar porque fuera profunda.

De todas formas, tenía la impresión de que había avanzado más que Nami, que parecía a punto de desmayarse un segundo antes de que Chopper la arrastrara a la enfermería.

Robin saltó de su lugar en cuanto terminó el desayuno (más bien en cuanto Luffy se lo terminó por ella, muy a gusto) y salió de la cocina sin decir palabra. Sabía que el tigre la seguiría sin que tuviera que pedírselo.

Él estaba a su lado en cuanto se sentó en la cubierta de césped. El kenshi se sentó a su lado y la morena no pudo resistir la tentación de apoyarse contra su cuerpo.

-Hola.

El tigre ronroneó, complacido, e inclinó la cabeza para rozarle el pelo con el hocico. Se quedaron así unos instantes.

-Tengo miedo,- Robin alzó la cabeza, captando la atención del peliverde,- yo… no sé qué va a pasar, kenshi-san. Y aunque estemos bien así…

El tigre bufó y Robin sonrió.

-¿Primero conseguimos que vuelvas a tener pulgares y luego decidimos en que vas a usarlos?-, adivinó la morena, consiguiendo que el tigre pusiera el ojo en blanco. Robin sonrió, melancólica,- Porque esto… en realidad no es nada, ¿verdad? Solo una especie de…

Zoro no le dejó acabar la frase. Empujó a la morena, haciéndola caer de espaldas y lanzándose sobre ella para hacerles cosquillas con los bigotes. La risa de la mujer inundó la cubierta, mientras Zoro ronroneaba feliz. Desde luego, en cuanto fuera humano de nuevo se aseguraría de que Robin tuviera claro lo que sentía por ella.

Mientras, en la cocina Franky se felicitaba _de nuevo_ por sus manos enormes, porque si no, no podría sujetar _de nuevo_ a Sanji para evitar que se hiciera una alfombra de pelo de tigre. Luffy, por otra parte, observaba a sus nakama con una sonrisa complacida. Sí, porque Luffy es lento, no tonto. Y esto lo entendía hasta él.

-Robin también cree que Zoro mola más de tigre.

A su manera, diablos, lo entendía a su manera.

Cuando el kenshi al fin paró Robin estaba sin aliento, abrazada al enorme animal. La morena escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su nakama, aspirando el olor a acero y sake que, incluso como tigre, le impregnaba la piel.

-Kenshi-san, yo…

Pero, de nuevo (y mira que se han repetido situaciones en este capítulo) la morena no pudo terminar la frase. El Sunny dio un bandazo y de no haber sido por la rápida reacción del tigre, que la rodeó con sus patas, la mujer hubiera salido despedida de la cubierta.

El rugido furioso del tigre llenó la cubierta. Lo que había impactado contra el Sunny era un barco destartalado, que tras el golpe había quedado convertido en un montón de astillas. Y de entre esos restos empezaron a surgir hombres, a una velocidad increíble, llenando la cubierta del Sunny. Debían ser varias docenas, y en menos de un minuto Zoro y Robin estaban completamente rodeados. La mujer se incorporó y se colocó espalda contra espalda con el tigre, oyendo como un susurro amenazador empezaba a surgirle del pecho, amplificándose y congelando a los hombres en su sitio. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su propio rostro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Por encima de ellos se escuchaban los gritos alarmados de sus nakama, pero ni kenshi ni arqueóloga les prestaron atención.

-¿Qué me dices, kenshi-san? ¿Yo una mitad y tú la otra?

Con un rugido de triunfo, Zoro se lanzó sobre los caza recompensas. Robin rió, complacida. Y los brazos empezaron a surgir de los cuerpos de los aterrados cazadores, quebrando columnas como si fueran ramitas. El Zoro-tigre se movía con agilidad entre ellos, usando las garras como si fueran katanas. Cortando sin matar, destrozando lo que se pusiera por delante. Saltó por encima de media docena de hombres para caer sobre uno que iba a por Robin, mientras sabía que a sus espaldas otros dos caían con todos los huesos rotos antes de llegar a tocarlo. Se movían uno alrededor del otro, como dos satélites atraídos por sus fuerzas de gravedad respectivas.

Y desde la cocina, los mugiwara los miraban como si estuvieran viendo un espectáculo de ballet. Y si quitamos la sangre, las tripas y los alaridos de dolor, se parecía bastante. Tengo que aclarar que una parte de los alaridos de dolor era de Sanji, que…

-¡ROBIN-CHWAN! ¡¿POR QUÉ CON ESE KUSO NEKO?!

Perfectamente compenetrados, tigre y mujer estaban acabando con todo lo que se les ponía por delante. Sin dejar de cubrirse las espaldas, dedicándose gruñidos, carcajadas, y hasta roces y caricias en medio de la batalla.

Tú junta a un par de morbosos enamorados en medio de una batalla y verás lo que pasa.

Y tan concentrados estaban el uno en el otro, y en esa extraña complicidad (par de sádicos, dios) que ninguno lo vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Un hombre alto, delgado y extremadamente tembloroso y pálido surgió de entre los restos del barco. Las instrucciones de la bruja habían sido claras. Lo único que importaba era matar a la mujer. Su barco, la vida de sus hombres, su propia vida, carecían de importancia.

_Estrella tu mierda de barco contra el suyo. Despístalos. Envía a tus hombres a por ellos, distráelos. Que piensen que están ganando. Y entonces, solo entonces, con los mugiwara incapaces de reaccionar a tiempo…_

De pie sobre la barandilla del Sunny, el jefe de los caza recompensas fijó su mirada en la mujer morena que luchaba junto al tigre. Y levantó el arma que la bruja le había entregado.

Un solo chasquido. Fue el único sonido que hizo el lanza arpones antes de dispararse. La gruesa lanza de kairoseki se dirigió a la mujer, pasando entre los hombres heridos, bajo los gritos desesperados de los mugiwara.

Y nunca llegó a su destino.

Un cuerpo se interpuso. El tigre no hizo sonido alguno cuando la lanza lo atravesó de parte a parte, dejándolo clavado en el aire durante un instante, con el cuerpo alzado sobre las patas traseras.

Fue el golpe del cuerpo contra la cubierta lo que devolvió a Robin a la realidad. Y el resto de sonidos se apagaron ante el grito de terror de la morena al correr hacia el tigre.

-¡ZORO!

Robin cayó de rodillas junto al enorme tigre, rodeando su cabeza con las manos. A su alrededor la batalla seguía, sus nakama se habían lanzado sobre la cubierta a derribar todo lo que aún se sostuviera en pie, pero a ella ya no le importaba.

-Zoro, por favor… por favor…

No importaba.

Porque el tigre no respiraba.


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡Buenas a todos!**

**Mi ritmo de actualización es un poco caótico últimamente, pero es que antes escribía el fin de semana y ahora pues... da igual, ya estoy aquí otra vez.**

**Se que el capitulo anterior los dejó de los nervios... Otaku-SIG, lee y lo sabrás (o no, que se yo)... Scott Young, si fueran felices no tendría de que escribir (y Zoro fue MUY feliz durante una ducha entera) y gracias por tu opinión (lagrimitas de emoción)... Catakira, yo odio cuando pueden apartar a alguien pero deciden lanzarse en plan Casillas (kamikazes de las narices) pero este no es exactamente el caso (y gracias a ti por los reviews)... y Laugerid, ¡Soy maligna! es divertido leer sus comentarios cuando los dejo con la intriga, y gracias por la felicitación (más lagrimitas de emoción).**

**Bien, historias aparte, One Piece es de Oda, y la mala leche del fic es toda mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: De diez segundos, un minuto, y una hora **

Diez segundos. Se pasan rápido ¿son suficientes para tomar una decisión de la que depende tu vida?

Sí, si la persona _que es tu vida_ está implicada. Si es su vida, que al final es la tuya, la que puede perderse. Como hombre, como tigre. Ella ante todo y ante todos.

Por eso, cuando oyó el chasquido del lanza arpones, no hubo vuelta atrás. Ella estaba demasiado lejos para apartarla. Pero él estaba lo bastante cerca como para convertirse en el blanco.

De nuevo la misma pregunta, ¿su vida o ella? Y la elección siempre sería ella.

-¡ZORO!

Porque ella era todo para él…

Y merecía la pena morir, la merecía si podía escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de ella. Saliendo de su boca, para él, solo para él…

-Zoro, por favor… por favor…

Solo para él, antes de hundirse en la oscuridad.

.

.

Diez segundos. Suficientes para sentir que tu vida se hunde. Y transcurren lentos, extremadamente lentos, mientras sientes que su cuerpo entre tus brazos no reacciona. No hay respiración, ni latido, ni sonidos. Solo peso muerto.

Solo él, inerte, sin vida.

Arrancándole la esperanza del corazón cada segundo que permanecía sin mirarla.

-Zoro…

Su nombre era lo único que había salido de su boca. Su amplio vocabulario se había reducido a esa única palabra, la única que tenía sentido en ese instante. Aunque en su mente reinaran el caos y la confusión más absoluta y no fuera consciente de ello.

_No Zoro por favor otra vez no no me dejes sola por favor no tienes derecho a hacerme esto ¿por qué tenías que ponerte en medio? Maldita sea idiota debería estar muerta por favor no mueras por mi yo debería morir…_

-¡ROBIN!

La morena alzó la mirada hacia el tirador. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba llamándola? No lo sabía. Sentía los brazos extrañamente vacíos desde que Chopper se había llevado a Zoro a la enfermería. Al sentir que el tigre no respiraba el pequeño médico lo había sacado de los brazos de Robin para intentar reanimarlo.

No sabían si lo conseguiría.

-Robin, levántate, no puedes…

Usopp no terminó la frase. Había varios finales posibles, como _no puedes quedarte ahí de rodillas cubierta de sangre_, o _no puedes seguir mirando al vacío durante horas sin dejar de llorar._ Pero el tirador no sabía cuál era el mejor. Normalmente, la que se ocupaba de ese tipo de situaciones (tan extrañas que eran casi bizarras) era la propia Robin, _o Zoro_, se percató. Y ninguno de los dos podía ayudar ahora a sus nakama a mantener la calma.

La situación en el Sunny era extraña. Nunca había habido tanto silencio en el barco de los Mugiwara. Luffy había lanzado de vuelta a su barco a los caza recompensas, lanzándolos contra aquel montón de astillas con tanta fuerza que lo había hundido. Podía haber sido divertido, sino fuera por los alaridos de rabia del capitán de los mugiwara a cada golpe que daba. Ahora, reinaba la calma. Los piratas habían entrado en la cocina, donde por una vez Luffy no exigió comida alguna. Solo miraba fijamente la puerta de la enfermería, esperando, al igual que los demás. Brook había sacado su violín, lo había mirado fijamente un segundo y lo había dejado sobre la mesa con un suspiro, sin ánimo para tocar nada. Sanji fumaba de manera compulsiva, consumiendo los cigarrillos a toda velocidad y encendiendo uno con otro. Franky se había quitado las gafas de sol e ignoraba completamente el botellín de cola que tenía delante. Nami se había recostado sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, con la cabeza ladeada hacía la puerta de la enfermería, mordiéndose el labio inferior pero incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Y Usopp, incapaz de soportar el silencio opresivo, había salido en busca de Robin.

Habían intentado hacer reaccionar a la morena, pero ella no había querido moverse de donde estaba. De rodillas, con las manos arrugando la tela de su vestido corto cubierto de sangre. Lo último que les había pedido Nami antes de caer en el mutismo había sido que la dejaran tranquila.

-Robin…

Usopp lo intentó otra vez, buscando sus ojos azules. Pero Robin lo miraba sin ver. Al tirador no le costó comprender que la mente de Robin estaba en la enfermería del Sunny, donde el espadachín luchaba por su vida. Se arrodilló a su lado e intentó aflojar el agarre de sus manos sobre la tela, que apretaba con tanta fuerza que los nudillos parecían a punto de traspasar la piel.

-Tienes que levantarte,- le pidió, intentando sonar tranquilo. Le dio otro pequeño tirón, soportando a duras penas las ganas de romper a llorar,- no puedes quedarte aquí, Robin. Vamos, levántate.- Robin volvió a mirarlo, los ojos azules totalmente inexpresivos, y el tirador no pudo soportarlo más. De un fuerte tirón levantó a la morena y la empezó a arrastrar hacia la cocina, sin que ella opusiera resistencia-, no puedes quedarte ahí de rodillas. Tienes que tranquilizarte. Zoro es fuerte, maldita sea, y ha salido de cosas peores. Pero tú no puedes comportarte como si ya estuviera muerto. Ahora mismo vas a ir a lavarte y a cambiarte ese vestido, para que cuando Zoro despierte te vea bien y…

-Usopp…

El tirador se detuvo a media frase (y a media escalera) y casi se cayó de espaldas cuando Robin se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Nervioso, y repentinamente inseguro otra vez, solo atinó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de que la morena se apartara.

-Arigatou, Usopp.

-No es nada…

El artillero sacudió la cabeza, sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando, y vio como Robin corría hacia el camarote de las chicas, dispuesta al parecer a seguir sus órdenes. El moreno suspiró. Sus discursos al final servían para algo. Si algo le habían enseñado los dos años de separación era que no podían hundirse a la primera de cambio. Comportarse como si no quedara esperanza solo hacía que esta desapareciera por completo.

-Bien hecho.

El tirador se sobresaltó. Nami acababa de salir de la cocina y parecía haberlo escuchado todo. Le sonrió a su nakama y se apoyó en la barandilla, con una sonrisa cansada.

-Yo no sabía que decirle,- admitió, al cabo de unos segundos,- pensaba que no tenía derecho a decirle nada. Últimamente,- hizo una pausa, pensado sus siguientes palabras antes de proseguir,- últimamente me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha tenido que pasar Robin… no es que antes no lo supiera, pero ahora es cuando pienso en lo terrible que tuvo que haber sido. Me refiero, todos lo hemos pasado mal, pero al menos hemos tenido…

-Apoyo.- la completó Usopp, con un suspiro,- todos hemos tenido familia, amigos, alguien que se preocupara por nosotros. Pero no Robin.

-Eso mismo,- la navegante desvió la mirada al camarote de las chicas un segundo,- Robin nunca ha conocido otra cosa, en veinte años. Y por lo poco que me ha contado de antes de eso… a veces siento que no soy nadie para intentar aconsejarla o decirle nada. Con todo lo que ella ha pasado…

El tirador se sentó en las escaleras, contemplando la cubierta del Sunny, en la que las manchas de sangre aún mostraban la reciente batalla.

-Aún así, tenemos que intentarlo. No podemos dejar sola a Robin y esperar que se las apañe como pueda.

-Lo sé,- una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la akage,- y es curioso que la persona que siempre ha sido más consciente de eso sea la que supuestamente menos confiaba en ella, ¿no crees?

El tirador bufó, conteniendo una carcajada.

-No creo que alguna vez desconfiara realmente de ella.

Tirador y navegante compartieron una mirada cómplice. Algo así como _tú sabes que yo lo sé y yo se que tú lo sabes. _Lo que es una mirada cómplice, vaya.

-Muy cierto,- Nami sonrió y se volvió para entrar en la cocina.- por cierto,- añadió, abriendo la puerta,- me alegro de que hayas madurado, Usopp.

-El Gran Capitán Usopp siempre ha sido muy maduro, Nami.

Sus nakama solo miraron a Nami desconcertados cuando entró carcajeándose en la cocina. Luffy, sin embargo, sonreía.

-Qué fuertes nos hemos vuelto todos, ¿verdad, Nami?

-Sí, capitán, desde luego que sí.

.

.

Un minuto. Ese fue el tiempo que tardó Robin en recuperar el aplomo al entrar en el camarote, y captar el olor a sake y acero que despedía su cama. El olor de Zoro estaba por todas partes, o quizás, y era lo más probable, es que ella pasara tanto tiempo con él últimamente que se le había quedado impregnado en la piel y grabado en la mente.

Intentó crear una Robin fleur que estuviera en la cocina y la matuviera informada, pero temblaba tanto que no pudo formar más que una tenue mano fleur que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos. Respiró hondo y se obligó a calmarse, antes de quitarse el vestido por la cabeza en un solo movimiento y arrojarlo a la basura. Podía lavarlo, pero realmente no quería llevar nada que hubiera estado cubierto con la sangre del espadachín, ni aunque lograra eliminar hasta la última mancha. Se desprendió de la ropa interior de encaje que se había puesto apenas unas horas antes, bajo la atenta mirada del kenshi, y se envolvió con la toalla para ir al baño, intentado bloquear los recuerdos de lo ocurrido allí tan poco tiempo atrás (difícil, muy difícil, más difícil que lograr que Luffy se volviera vegano).

Seguía aterrada, pero las palabras de Usopp habían logrado hacerla reaccionar. No podía quedarse paralizada. Zoro estaba luchando por su vida, y ella no tenía derecho a darlo por perdido con tanta facilidad. Él era fuerte y no se dejaría morir.

Y ella sabía… sabía que tampoco la dejaría sola. Zoro no permitiría que lo apartasen de su lado.

La arqueóloga dejó que sus ojos vagaran hasta el lugar donde Zoro había estado tendido un rato antes, junto a la bañera. Trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que él no tardaría mucho en volver a ocupar ese lugar. Zoro se pondría bien. ¡Era Zoro, por el amor de Kami-sama! ¡Un hombre que había sobrevivido a que casi lo cortaran por la mitad, a que el mismísimo Kuma le destrozara las tripas! ¡A batallas contra gigantes, marines y hombres-pez! (¡A los golpes de Nami!, tengo que añadir), ¡Sobreviviría aquello!

Y, por su parte, Robin se encargaría de encontrar a esa bruja y… bueno, _pobre bruja_, si tengo que dar mi opinión al respecto.

Y cuando el kenshi fuera otra vez humano, entonces…

La morena, ya en el camarote de nuevo, respiró hondo y compuso una sonrisa temblorosa mientras se vestía. Cuando Zoro volviera a ser humano, no estaba muy segura de lo que pasaría, pero ese cosquilleo de emoción en la boca del estómago debería ser pista suficiente, ¿no?

Zoro y ella… ellos podrían… (Introducir pensamientos, tanto cursis como verdes, AQUÍ).

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no oyó a Luffy llamarla hasta que este aporreó la puerta del camarote con tanta fuerza que podía oír temblar a Franky.

-¡Oi, Robin! ¡Visita!

.

.

Mientras Robin se cambiaba e intentaba mantenerse serena a pesar del miedo, el resto de los mugiwara permanecían en la cocina, esperando que Chopper les diera alguna noticia. La navegante charlaba de forma extrañamente calmada con el capitán sobre planes para ir en busca de la bruja, mientras el resto de sus nakama solo escuchaban, más atentos a la puerta de la enfermería que aún permanecía cerrada.

-Kuso marimo…- la mirada de Sanji bailaba entre la puerta de la enfermería y la de la cocina, esperando que Robin entrara en cualquier momento,- preocupar así a mi Robin-chwan… ¿cómo se atreve a intentar morírsele en los brazos? Claro, como el muy baka no cree en el cielo seguramente pensaba que los brazos de Robin-chwan lo llevarían el paraíso…

Hay que decir que la forma de pensar de Sanji no es ni remotamente cercana a la del resto de los mortales. Él expresa su preocupación refunfuñando, maldiciendo, y, en el caso de Zoro, deseando muertes lentas y dolorosas.

-Entonces, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Nami?,- la pregunta de Luffy hizo suspirar a la cansada navegante.

-No lo sé,- admitió, al cabo de unos segundos,- pero pienso que en realidad llevamos todo este tiempo dando palos de ciego, y sin hacer realmente nada. Creo que deberíamos bajar de nuevo a la isla, y buscar a ese hombre con el que hablamos al principio.

-Pero con él ya hablamos,- Luffy hinchó los cachetes, como un niño pequeño, haciendo sonreír a la akage.

-Pero estoy segura, y Robin piensa igual que yo, que nos mintió o nos ocultó algo. Podría ser importante. De hecho, me da la impresión de que toda la isla sabe más que nosotros.

-¿Y eso por qué, Nami-swan?

-Parecían tan tranquilos…- la voz de Brook retumbó en la cocina como sacada de una película de terror. Usopp dio un chillidito y miró asustado a su sombrío nakama, que había girado su cabeza lentamente hacia ellos,- no les extrañaba ver a Zoro-san como tigre, no parecían ni siquiera asustados de ver piratas en la isla. Como si les diera igual. Nadie nos ha molestado. Nadie ha dicho nada de nosotros a la marina. No les molestaba nuestra presencia, ni nuestras preguntas.

Los mugiwara se miraron entre ellos, preocupados, mientras Brook continuaba.

-No puede ser solo por la bruja. Ellos saben algo, está pasando algo. Todo este misterio hace que el corazón se me acelere en el pecho…-, de repente, pareció caer en la cuenta,-… pero yo no tengo corazón, ¡por qué soy solo huesos! ¡YOHOHOHO!

¿De verdad alguno creía que iba a resistirse?

-ya, bueno, pero…

-¿Mugiwaras?

La voz de mujer proveniente de la cubierta los puso a todos tensos. Luffy fue el primero en reaccionar, prácticamente saltando de su asiento para ir a su encuentro.

-¡Oi, bruja!

-Que no soy una bruja…,- Circe miró a Luffy con preocupación-. ¿Cómo está el espadachín, mugiwara?

El capitán no dijo nada durante unos segundos, mirando a la alta mujer que se había subido al Sunny. La cara de Circe era el prefecto retrato de la preocupación al preguntarle. Pero había algo en ella que no terminaba de convencer al futuro rey de los piratas.

-Está bien. Chopper lo va a curar.

-¿Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar?,- la voz de Nami sonaba irritada cuando se situó en la cubierta junto a su capitán,- ¿lo sabías, _vidente certificada_?

Y el premio al mejor sarcasmo del fic es para…

-Me temo que no, navegante,- Circe agachó la cabeza, haciéndoles una leve reverencia,- si lo hubiera sabido los habría avisado. Nada más lejos de mis intenciones que Roronoa sufra daño.

-¿Entonces a que vienes?

El resto de los mugiwara se habían asomado para ver a la inesperada visitante. Sanji murmuraba algo de _barco lleno de belleza_ mientras Usopp, Franky y Brook la miraban con desconfianza desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Es una SÚPER mujer,- admitió el cyborg,- pero definitivamente no es mi tipo.

-Demasiado alta y escalofriante,- lo secundó el tirador.- más rubia y bajita, quizás. Con cara más dulce…

El esqueleto asintió.

-Y que lleve bonitas bragas para enseñar.

-O que no lleve…

La última frase (cortesía de Sanji) hizo que la navegante le lanzara una mirada asesina antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Circe.

-¿Y bien?

-Vengo a ver a Nico Robin.- la voz de Circe retumbó por la cubierta-. Es de suma importancia.

-¿Por qué…?

-De lo que voy a decirle depende su futuro, Mugiwara. Así que déjame hablar con ella.

Sorprendido, Luffy solo asintió.

.

.

Y aquí estamos, con Robin y Circe a solas, mirándose fijamente como dos boxeadores en un rin. La mirada de Robin era de absoluta desconfianza, mientras que Circe parecía una madre preocupada por una hija demasiado rebelde.

-Nico Robin…

-Sea lo que sea,- la interrumpió la arqueóloga, irritada,- te lo puedes ahorrar. No me fio de ti, y si pretendes…

-Solo quiero ayudarte, Nico Robin,- la vidente sonrió con dulzura, sentándose en el banco del mástil e invitando a Robin a hacerlo a su lado,- se que lo estás pasando mal, y mis… conocimientos, quizás puedan ayudarte.

Seguramente, en cualquier otro momento menos confuso y doloroso para ella, Robin se habría resistido. Habría visto el nerviosismo de Circe o el extraño brillo de triunfo en sus ojos cuando se sentó a su lado, y no habría confiado jamás en ella. Pero el miedo y la culpa, aún disimulándolo, nos hacen vulnerables a cosas que jamás habríamos pensado.

Y eso, aunque ni la propia Circe lo supiera, selló de forma definitiva el destino de Nico Robin.

La arqueóloga se sentó junto a la extraña mujer y dejó que esta le pusiera la mano en el hombro, como si intentara reconfortarla.

-Se que tienes miedo, Nico Robin. No te preocupes, no es nada malo.

Robin alzó las cejas y Circe amplió su sonrisa amable.

-Es normal tener miedo, y hasta… sano,- afirmó la vidente, sin dejar de sonreír con amabilidad,- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Creo que sí.

-Bien. Tus miedos no son irracionales, Robin. De hecho, están plenamente justificados.- la expresión desconcertada de la morena provocó una pequeña risa en la vidente,- tú sabes a que me refiero, querida, no me mires así. ¿Cuántas pérdidas has sufrido, cuanta gente ha caído a tu alrededor mientras tú seguías en pie?

-Pero yo…

-Tú lo sabes, Robin. Sabes de lo que hablo. Esa sensación en tu pecho, cada vez que recuerdas el pasado. Sabes la verdad sobre lo que pasa a tu alrededor, Nico Robin, cada vez que te acercas.

De haber estado en otras circunstancias, Robin se habría alejado de Circe sin mirar atrás y sin preocuparse en absoluto. Pero allí, con el corazón lleno de miedo por Zoro y aquel grito que le daba la razón a Circe repitiéndose en su cabeza, la morena no se movió. Solo escuchó cada palabra de labios de la mujer, que se clavaron como cuchillas directamente al alma.

-Te lo han dicho muchas veces, y sabes que es verdad,- ¿cómo podía seguir siendo su voz tan relajada y amble mientras decía aquello?,- yo lo he visto. Tu pasado y tu futuro, niña. Y se la misma verdad que tú.- el gesto de la boca de Circe se transformó en una mueca de tristeza,- es el destino, Robin. No se puede evitar. Cada vez que alguien te importe demasiado…

-No, Zoro no…

-Lo perderás, Nico Robin,- la voz de la mujer se impuso por encima del tenue susurro de la asustada arqueóloga, que aún así era incapaz de moverse,- tú lo sabes. No hay nadie lo bastante fuerte para soportar la fatalidad que el destino ha puesto sobre ti. Estás destinada a perder, querida, y todo el que te ame también perderá.

-Zoro es fuerte,- logró articular al fin la morena, a pesar del temblor que dominaba todo su cuerpo,- él sobrevivirá a esto. Y no me dejara.

-No hay nadie lo bastante fuerte, cariño,- Circe deslizó la mano por la espalda de Robin, en un gesto de consuelo,- si, sobrevivirá a esto, pero no a lo siguiente. Ni siquiera él podrá resistir lo que el futuro te depara, Robin.

-Pero yo necesito… lo necesito.- Era cierto. Era algo que había descubierto durante esos extraños días que había pasado con él. Zoro era parte indispensable de su mundo, y sin él… podría sobrevivir sin tenerlo a su lado, pero no vivir. Y ella deseaba _vivir_, con todo lo que implicaba. -No puedes pedirme…

-No te lo pido, cariño. Solo te lo digo. Si Zoro sigue a tu lado, serás feliz durante poco tiempo, cielo. Porque luego lo perderás.- Circe rodeó las manos de Robin con las suyas, de nuevo con aquella confianza que en cualquier otro momento la morena hubiera rechazado,- y si te alejas de él… bueno, ambos viviréis para cumplir lo que el destino os depara. Dolerá, es cierto, pero no será imposible de soportar, cariño. Créeme, lo he visto.

Robin asintió, titubeante, con la mirada pérdida. Sabía que Circe tenía razón. Ella perdía todo lo que tenía, siempre lo perdía, y Zoro no sería distinto. Ella no estaba destinada a tener nada en la vida, excepto a sí misma. Y, en muchas ocasiones, ni siquiera de eso había sido dueña.

No podía permitir que Zoro sufriera daño por su causa.

-Yo…

-¿Sí, querida?

-Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer.- y aunque no lo dijo, Circe lo supo.

_Olvidarme de Roronoa Zoro. Para siempre._

_._

_._

Una hora. Era lo que había necesitado aquella estúpida niñata para arruinarle su plan, ese que llevaba meses preparando. Estúpida zorra lee-peceras.

Viendo a Circe subir de los muelles, con aquella maldita sonrisa complacida en la cara, irritó a la bruja a niveles de erupción volcánica. Pero tendría su merecido, claro que lo tendría.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve jodidamente frío.

Por ahora, debía arreglar el desaguisado que aquella mujer había hecho en su plan perfecto. Porque era perfecto, de cabo a rabo (y nunca mejor dicho) y ella no iba a renunciar, no señor. La bruja caminó con paso firme hasta los muelles y se detuvo frente al único barco anclado, mirando irritada la simpática cabeza de león.

Estúpida niñata arruina planes y destroza conspiraciones.

Si no fuera por ella, no tendría que hacer aquello.

La bruja chasqueó los dedos.

.

.

En la enfermería del Sunny, Chopper por fin podía respirar tranquilo. Había conseguido estabilizar a Zoro, y el kenshi-tigre dormía tranquilo. No había sido nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta que el reno había tenido que reformular las dosis de medicamentos sobre la marcha para poder administrárselos al tigre sin dañarlo.

_Se va a poner bien._

Quería salir y gritárselo a sus nakama, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para moverse. Se conformaba con quedarse allí un par de minutos, observando la pacifica respiración de su nakama. Ya era la segunda vez en apenas dos días que tenía que salvarle la vida, pero aquella segunda herida no habría sido tan terrible si no fuera porque aún estaba convaleciente de la primera. Era Zoro, diablos. Resistiría una estampida de conejos-oso de las nieves sin sudar.

_Se va a poner bien. Y Robin y los demás se pondrán muy contentos._

Chopper no pudo evitar una sonrisita satisfecha. Tenía muchas ganas de decírselo a su amiga. Quería ver la cara que ponía, ahora que ella y Zoro eran… eran…

Ni idea de lo que eran, pero seguro que se ponía contentísima.

_Y tendré algodón de azúcar…_

El médico entrecerró los ojos, empezando a quedarse dormido. Podía ver las sábanas blancas cubriendo el cuerpo del tigre, subiendo y bajando con su respiración tranquila…

Cayendo al suelo cuando empezó a convulsionar.

El grito del médico retumbó por todo el barco.


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola a todos! por fin vuelvo a publicar el domingo...**

**Publico desde casa de editora-sama, así que denle las gracias a ella. También son culpa suya los finales de capítulos en plan puñetero, que me anima a dejarlos así cuando se los lee. Así que no pueden enfadarse conmigo por eso... (me acaba de llamar cabrona por contárselo, y usagi, también me llamó).**

**En cuanto**** a los comentarios... Catakira, la intención era que se liaran, y no te alteres, que en este capítulo aclaro algunas cosas (y no me cojas manía, que te sale una úlcera) ... Otaku-SIG, ¡no sufras, que editora-sama se va a sentir culpable por animarme a ser malvada (bueno no, es retorcida)! y lee, que vas a ser más feliz... ZoroRoronoaForever, ¡muchas gracias! y no te preocupes, yo con un comentario chiquitín soy feliz. Y en cuanto a Circe, necesita un polv... una alegría... y por último, Laugerid, ¡respira hondo!¡los infartos son malos para la salud!Y este capítulo es más relajado (no me lo creo ni yo).**

**Mencionar que One Piece es de Oda, mía la trama y Robin es de Zoro...**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: De la buena, la mala y la cobarde**

La sonrisa de Circe no podía ser más amplia. Decir que se sentía orgullosa de sí misma era quedarse corta. Lo había logrado, había protegido el destino de todos ellos.

-¿Te sientes orgullosa de lo que has hecho?

La voz de la anciana la hizo volverse hacia los árboles que rodeaban el camino. La pequeña mujer parecía furiosa, más de lo que Circe la había visto nunca. Pero la vidente no se preocupó por ello. Ella había ganado y no habría nada que la vieja pudiera hacer al respecto. El destino de esos piratas estaba decidido desde hacía mucho, y ella había terminado de darle el empujón que necesitaba para cumplirse.

-Me siento complacida, y aliviada,- admitió, sonriendo con falsa condescendencia,- he hecho lo que debía, y todo es como tiene que ser. Ni siquiera tú intromisión ha podido cambiar eso.

Circe observó desconcertada como la anciana empezaba a carcajearse. Cuando al final paró, la mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba a punto de ahogarse.

-Eres tan graciosa, niña… nunca había oído nada tan divertido…

-¿De qué hablas, maldita vieja?- Circe avanzó un paso en dirección a la anciana, que rompió de nuevo a reír.

-¿De verdad te creías que sería tan fácil, niña?-, la anciana recuperó la compostura lo suficiente como para sonreír con malicia,- la vida es más complicada que eso. Y pareces haberte olvidado de a quién te estás enfrentando.

-¿Qué has hecho, vieja bruja?

La anciana volvió a reír.

.

.

Chopper miraba con pánico el tembloroso cuerpo de su nakama. Cada músculo de Zoro se contraía y expandía en medio de terribles sacudidas. El tigre gruñía y jadeaba, pero Chopper no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Aquello no tendría que estar pasando. No había ningún motivo para que pasara.

-¡ZORO!

Chopper adoptó su heavy point para sujetarlo e impedir que se hiciera daño, pero era inútil. El cuerpo del kenshi se movía tanto que el renito salió despedido contra la pared, recuperando su forma habitual por el golpe.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Nami irrumpió en la enfermería seguida de Luffy y Sanji, atraídos por los gritos de Chopper. Capitán y cocinero se lanzaron sobre el espadachín para intentar sujetarlo, mientras la navegante se arrodillaba junto al aturdido médico.

-¡Chopper! ¿Qué le pasa a Zoro?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Esto no es normal, no sé qué ocurre!

Nami miró espantando el cuerpo del kenshi-tigre, que aún sujeto por sus nakama se sacudía como si estuviera recibiendo descargas eléctricas. Su columna se arqueaba y sacudía mientras Sanji trataba de sujetar su cabeza para que no se golpeara contra la pared.

-¡KUSO MARIMO!

-¡ZORO!

Por debajo de los gritos de los dos hombres Nami escuchaba a sus nakama en la cocina lanzando improperios mientras trataban de pasar por la puerta todos a la vez.

-¡Joder, Roronoa!

-¡Zoro!

-¡Zoro-san, vas a matarme del susto!

La única de la que no había ni rastro era Robin, pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello. Nami sacudió al aturdido renito (y demos gracias a que no _le sacudió,_ porque si no el pobre no vuelve a levantarse) intentando que saliera de su estupor.

-¡Chopper! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

-¡Hai!

El pequeño médico se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia sus nakama, que trataban inútilmente de mantener quieto al espadachín. El renito cogió una de las jeringuillas de anestésico que había dejado preparadas en el escritorio con las dosis para el tigre y se lanzó encima del espadachín, sacudiendo los brazos para mantener el equilibrio, como si intentara hacer surf (De haber estado consciente, Zoro habría protestado. A él solo lo montaba Robin. En _todos_ los sentidos).

-¡Sujetadlo!

-¡Eso intento!

-¡Date prisa!

Chopper soltó un grito de kun-fu y se tiró en plancha hacia el cuello del tigre para clavar la jeringa.

Con lo que no contaba era que de repente se quedara completamente quieto, de forma tan repentina que la cabeza calló de golpe sobre la cama y Chopper voló directo a la cara de Sanji, al que no le clavó la aguja en las mismas narices por un par de milímetros.

Los mugiwara enmudecieron. Las sábanas ya no lo cubrían, y su cuerpo envuelto en vendas era completamente visible. Y solo pudieron quedarse con la boca abierta.

-¡El corazón se me va a salir del pecho! ¡YOHOHOHO!

.

.

La anciana seguía riéndose a carcajadas de la cara de Circe. Estaba disfrutando, claro que sí. Esa pequeña arpía era un tremendo dolor en el trasero y ella disfrutaría cada minuto que pudiera torturarla. La vida es bella, sí señor. Bella y justa.

-¿Qué. Has. HECHO?,- la bruja enmudeció, contemplando como la cara de la vidente pasaba del rosa al rojo y de ahí a un violeta profundo. Toda una gama de colores, fíjate tú qué bonito.

-Solo he… como decirlo… cambiado un poco de opinión respecto a todo este asunto.

La cara de Circe era una máscara de furia (de furia violeta, por si no ha quedado claro), mientras prácticamente descuartizaba a la anciana con la mirada. Oh sí, si las miradas matasen la bruja estaría a tres metros bajo tierra, metida en una caja de plomo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a meterte otra vez?! ¡Lo tenía todo solucionado! ¡Todo estaba como tenía que estar! ¡Y tú vuelves a meter tu enorme nariz en mis asuntos, maldita vieja enana!

-En primer lugar, las narices grandes son elegantes,- la anciana hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando su nariz con una sonrisita,- en segundo lugar, yo no soy enana, soy de tamaño práctico y reducido. Tú, por otro lado, querida, eres terriblemente alta, tanto que me atrevería a decir que rozas lo espantoso.

-¡Vieja de mier…!

-Esa boca,- la cortó la bruja, con expresión de regaño antes de proseguir-. Y en tercer lugar, niña, ¿a qué llamas tú "tus asuntos" exactamente?

-Esos dos piratas. Has estado metiéndote en medio desde que llegaron a la isla. Tú no tenías derecho a intentar cambiar…

-Di la palabra _destino_ otra vez y te lavo la boca con jabón.- la mujer se acercó a Circe sonriendo alegremente,- yo no he interferido en el destino de nadie. Me he limitado a desviar un poco tus planes, nada más. No podía permitir que hicieras lo que te venía en gana con esos muchachos.

-¡Yo tengo que evitar una catástrofe, maldita sea!

-¿A qué llamas tú "catástrofe", Circe?

-Tú lo sabes, igual que yo,- la mirada de Circe desprendía fuego cuando caminó hacia la mujer, gesticulando con las manos como una posesa,- si esa mujer permanece al lado del espadachín, si están juntos, todo se derrumbara. Ella no puede tenerlo al lado. Juntos seránel fin de todo y de todos. Están destinados a provocar el caos y la destrucción.

-Curioso,- la bruja se llevó la mano a la barbilla, en una parodia de pose pensativa,- porque lo que yo he visto no se parece a eso. Un poco de caos, sí, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. Es cierto que esa niña va a tener un carácter del demonio, pero creo que resulta encantador a su manera. Lo del fin de todo… lo veo un poco exagerado. De una o dos cosas sin importancia, pero de todo, todo, no.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!,- Circe se alzó en toda su estatura, tratando de intimidar a la anciana, que ni siquiera pestañeó-, ¡nada de eso va a pasar! ¡He impedido que algo de eso pueda ocurrir! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Jamás va a pasar!

-Oh, mi dulce e inocente Circe, te repito que te olvidas a quién te estás enfrentando.

El tono de burla de la anciana hizo que la vidente palideciera repentinamente, sintiendo como si la sumergieran en agua helada. La bruja sonreía socarrona.

-¿A qué te referías con cambiar de opinión?,- se atrevió a susurrar, con la sensación de pánico creciéndole en el estómago.

-Verás querida, he decidido que tenías razón en que hay cosas que no se deben cambiar.

-No has… no puedes…

-En realidad ha sido gracias a ti, ¿sabes?,- Circe retrocedió un paso, los ojos abiertos como platos y fijos en la anciana mientras esta seguía hablando-, si tú no hubieras metido en medio a esa panda de inútiles caza recompensas, yo no podría haberlo hecho… estoy sujeta a los términos de mi propia maldición, al fin y al cabo.

Circe se tambaleó como si la hubieran golpeado.

-Tú has… no puedes haber…

-Dime, Circe, ¿conoces mejor forma de demostrar que mereces ser humano que _el sacrificio_?

-¡MALDITA SEAS!

.

.

El cuerpo del tigre comenzó a encoger. Las vendas se aflojaban y caían sobre la cama, mientras el pelo que le había recubierto todo el cuerpo parecía retroceder y concentrarse en la zona de la cabeza. Los músculos se aplanaban y la columna comenzó a encogerse entre chasquidos mientras la cola se acortaba y desaparecía. Los dedos de las patas se alargaron y estrecharon, las almohadillas desaparecieron, como absorbidas por la piel, y el pulgar se recolocó con un crujido (que sonó tan escalofriantemente parecido a un hueso rompiéndose que Brook se estremeció). Las orejas cayeron y parecieron ser en parte tragadas por el pelo antes de llegar a su lugar a los lados de la cabeza en lugar de encima. El hocico se arrugó y se contrajo, los bigotes temblaron y encogieron hasta desaparecer, y la piel de la cara se tensó cuando el morro retrocedió, mostrando durante un instante los colmillos que se iban haciendo más pequeños y romos dentro de la boca. Los ojos cerrados se redondearon ligeramente y las líneas negras sobre su frente y mejillas se difuminaron hasta desaparecer, aunque tres de ellas en su oreja izquierda parecieron separarse de la piel y caer con un tintineo, formando tres pendientes dorados sujetos a la oreja del espadachín. Las patas traseras latieron, como en un nuevo espasmo, antes de que los músculos encogiera y se reacomodaran, mientras se alargaban, y las rodillas y tobillos se recolocaban con un crujido.

Lo último que vieron los mugiwara antes de que todo terminara fue el pecho de Zoro expandirse debido al tamaño del corazón, demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Se escuchó un fuerte latido antes de que este encogiera y las costillas lo rodearan para luego cerrarse a su alrededor y recuperar su tamaño normal.

(Inciso de la autora: ¡Ha digievolucionado!)

(Inciso del sentido común de la autora: cállate y sigue con la historia)

Ante ellos, envuelto en vendas demasiado grandes, Zoro tosió y abrió el ojo, encontrándose con las miradas alucinadas de sus nakama. Nami abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, mientras los demás seguramente tendrían que volver a encajarse las mandíbulas. El kenshi sacudió la cabeza, tratando de hacer desaparecer esa sensación de pesadez que le llenaba la mente. Se sentía algo mareado, y no recordaba con claridad que había pasado…

-Chopper,- el isha reaccionó a la voz de su nakama. A _su voz_, no a un gruñido o un ronroneo, y corrió hacia él, temblando.

-¡Zoro! ¿Te encuentras bien, te duele algo?

Zoro bufó y trató de incorporarse mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Las vendas cayeron y revelaron su pecho intacto, excepto por la ya antigua cicatriz provocada por Taka no Me. Chopper levantó la mirada al rostro de su nakama, que parecía más somnoliento que otra cosa.

-Estoy bien,- declaró, rascándose el pecho con una mano,- un poco mareado. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No… ¿no recuerdas nada?

La voz de Nami atrajo su atención. La akage miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos al espadachín, que se limitó a pestañear con expresión aturdida.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que recordar? Seguramente, como había llegado a la enfermería y había acabado convertido en una momia… miró las caras aturdidas de sus nakama… todos estaban allí, mirándolo como si fuera un fantasma o Luffy comiendo verdura… espera, no todos… ¿dónde estaba…?

-¡Robin!

El kenshi saltó de la cama, con los recuerdos bombardeando su cabeza. La bruja, él convertido en tigre, el verdulero, la caída al río, las palabras de Robin cuando fue herido… la ducha…

Robin, sobre todo Robin. Y aquel tipo atacándolos por la espalda.

¿Habían logrado herir a Robin?

-¡Robin!,- el kenshi salió corriendo de la enfermería, arroyando a sus nakama por el camino, en busca de la morena. No recordaba si ella estaba bien. ¿Estaría herida? ¿Habría llegado a tiempo? ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?!

-¡Robin!,- el espadachín trastabilló al salir a la cubierta y estuvo a punto de caerse por las escaleras. Se sujetó de la barandilla y recorrió el Sunny con la mirada.

Estuvo a punto de llorar de alivio al verla, de pie en medio del césped… mirándolo con la boca abierta y la cara de color rojo fosforescente.

¿Robin sonrojada? ¿Pero qué…?

Y entonces el cerebro de Zoro tuvo el detalle de recordarle que mirara hacia abajo.

Oh, sí.

Estaba desnudo. Muy desnudo. Como tigre no había llevado ropa, obviamente, y al caérsele las vendas… pues, bueno…

¿Y el motivo exacto de que Robin estuviera roja, siendo ella como es, y no afectándole jamás ni un acto bizarro por parte de sus nakama?

Bueno, es que acaba de comprobar que _todo_ el pelo de Zoro es verde. Verde marimo. Y que, si quisiera, podría pelear con cuatro katanas en vez de tres (ahora soy yo la que está roja).

Zoro miró de su cuerpo desnudo a Robin unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros interiormente. De todas formas, él ya la había visto desnuda, así que aquello era como un ajuste de cuentas. _Quid pro quo_.

Eso es. Zoro tiene sentido práctico ante todo.

-Robin,- la llamó, algo más calmado,- ¿estás bien? ¿No te hirieron en la batalla?

La morena trato de formar una frase que no fuera algo así como "…aah…", pero era bastante difícil. El kenshi caminaba hacia ella con paso rápido y la mujer no podía apartar la vista, aunque sospechaba que lo mismo pasaría con toda mujer que tuviera semejante espectáculo ante los ojos. Pero, dejando de lado que Robin empezaba a sentir como el cuerpo le pedía que se arrojara sobre el espadachín allí mismo, en la cubierta, y con sus nakama mirando desde la branda de la cocina, la morena intentaba mantener presentes las palabras de Circe.

Tenía que alejarse del espadachín. Comportarse de forma fría. Hacer que él se sintiera lo bastante rechazado como para rendirse y no querer saber nada más de ella. Era fácil. Solo tenía que componer una de sus sonrisas patentadas que lo hicieran detenerse, hacer un comentario indiferente y relajado que lo dejara aturdido y sintiéndose ridiculizado, y caminar hasta el camarote de las chicas sin prestarle más atención (_Nico Robin: como dar calabazas con elegancia._ Muy pronto en su librería más cercana).

Luego, ya a salvo en el camarote, podría derrumbarse y odiarse a sí misma por estúpida.

Lo intentó, de verdad que Robin lo intentó. Consiguió componer una sonrisa temblorosa y abrió la boca para decir el primer comentario hiriente que le viniera a la mente. Y lo habría conseguido, si no fuera…

Si el espadachín, muy desnudo (pero muy desnudo) no hubiera elegido ese momento para abrazarla.

Oh, por Kami-sama. Aquello no podía estarle pasando a ella.

El kenshi la rodeó con los brazos. La atrajo hacia si sujetándola por la cintura y la presionó contra su pecho, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y respirando su aroma. Paralizada, la arqueóloga solo pudo presionar las manos sobre el pecho desnudo del kenshi, sintiendo su aliento chocando contra su garganta y enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Las manos del espadachín se movían acariciando su espalda de forma tranquilizadora. A Robin le pareció escuchar un chillido de mujer, sospechosamente parecido a un grito de Sanji, desde la cocina, pero no fue capaz de moverse, menos al sentir la presión de los labios del espadachín sobre su cuello.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés bien… Robin…

.

.

-¡Vieja bruja metomentodo, metiche y cotilla!

-Que vocabulario más amplio tienes, querida…

-¡Arpía, estúpida, pasa arrugada!

-Las pasas son arrugadas por definición, por si no lo sabes.

Circe soltó un alarido, mientras la bruja sonreía alegremente. Dulce, dulce venganza.

-No sé por qué te pones así, la verdad. He cumplido las normas, no he hecho nada fuera de lugar…

-¡Te has entrometido!

-No, no lo he hecho. Las normas de las maldiciones de transformación dicen: "si el afectado demuestra con sus actos, en el plazo de una semana, que merece ser humano, debido al valor, importancia o compromiso de dichos actos, la maldición será rescindida y la persona en cuestión volverá a su forma humana, recuperándose además de los daños sufridos durante su transformación". El niño Roronoa se sacrificó de forma desinteresada para salvar a quien ama, así que no he incumplido ninguna norma, muchas gracias.

-¡Si las incumpliste, maldita bruja tramposa! ¡Lo transformaste en un animal que no correspondía!

La anciana se rió de forma malévola, poniendo a Circe aún más furiosa (con suerte, podía llegar a reventarle la cabeza).

-¿De verdad? Pues yo me limité a cumplir las normas según estaban escritas. Elegí al animal que correspondía con su personalidad, y dejé que la cosa fluyera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!

El grito de Circe debía haber resonado por toda la isla, pero la vieja bruja no podía parar de reírse. Se lo tenía bien merecido, por maleducada y metomentodo.

-Circe, cariño, me temo que la que llevaba años incumpliendo las normas eres tú. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que todos los piratas llegados a la isla tuvieran el mismo "animal interior", ¿oh sí? Mira que sería casualidad…

-¡Son unos malditos piratas! ¡No podían ser otra cosa! ¿Un tigre? ¡Un tigre es…!

-Un gran predador, solitario pero brutal si te acercas a sus compañeras cuando están con ellas. Pacífico pero cazador nato, demonio pero tranquilo si no lo provocas. Asesino de hombres pero respetado por ellos. Solemne, majestuoso, poderoso y mortífero,… ¿te suena?-, sonrió, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de algo más,- Y con unas orejitas muy monas, por cierto…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

.

.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Hay almas en pena por aquí?

Robin apenas escuchaba la conversación entre sus nakama. Lo único que ella oía era la profunda respiración del kenshi en su oído, y el sonido de sus manos moviéndose sobre la tela de su vestido. Cada sonido y sensación eran tan intensos como descargas eléctricas sobre la piel. La boca del espadachín se había alejado de su garganta solo para que su mejilla se presionara contra la de ella.

Robin sabía que tenía que moverse. Si seguía allí no respondería de sus actos. La piel de Zoro estaba por todas partes, y su olor la tenía como embotada. Sake y acero. Vendas y un leve rastro animal, como si todavía fuera un tigre. Sus piernas se presionaban contra las de ella por debajo del borde del vestido, su pecho bajo sus manos estaba caliente y podía sentirlo subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración. La piel suave, solo interrumpida por el tacto de la cicatriz bajo sus dedos…

_Espera, ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! _Lo estaba acariciando. Recorriendo su pecho con las manos como él le recorría la espalda. _No, espera, ¡para!_

Tenía que alejarse de él. Circe se lo había dicho. Su destino era destrozar todo lo que amaba. Tenía que proteger a Zoro, tenía que alejarse de él. Tenía que rechazarlo, ¡ya!

Si, muy fácil de decir, pero ¿cómo?

Reuniendo cada gramo de voluntad que le quedaba en el cuerpo, Robin trató de empujar el pecho del espadachín lejos de ella, pero era como intentar mover una montaña. Peor, porque la montaña no se dedicaría a deslizar los labios por su rostro, de la mandíbula pasando por la nariz y de ahí a los párpados cerrados y la frente… peor, ¡porque la montaña no era Zoro desnudo abrazándola como si ella fuera todo lo que importara en el mundo!

De haber sido cualquier otro hombre el que lo hiciera, ya estaría encogiéndose en el suelo del rodillazo, pero era Zoro. Y Zoro, por más que ella hubiera estado tanto tiempo negándoselo a sí misma, no era cualquier hombre.

-Kenshi-san, por favor.

Volvió a empujar, y esta vez consiguió mover a la montaña, también conocida como Zoro, un par de centímetros. Robin respiró aliviada e intentó separarse del todo, pero él la mantenía bien sujeta por la cintura. Ella era un par de centímetros más alta que el espadachín, y aún así él conseguía que se sintiera pequeña y segura mientras la sostenía (dios, que rosa se está poniendo esto). Robin respiró hondo, intentando no mirar al espadachín directamente a los ojos. Si lo hacía, adiós a su resolución, su voluntad, y su ropa, probablemente. Pero no podía soltarse de sus brazos, y aunque su mente le gritaba que lo hiciera, su cuerpo no tenía ganas de obedecer. Se sentía muy cómoda allí mismo, muchas gracias.

Sabía que por sí sola jamás conseguiría moverse de donde estaba. Tenía que ser Zoro quien la soltara.

La morena suspiró, derrotada. Tendría que recurrir al siguiente nivel, aunque le doliera el pecho solo de pensarlo. Cogió aire y se atrevió a mirar a los ojos del espadachín.

Craso error (quiero añadir un "nena" aquí. Me siento motera esta semana).

-Por favor, Zoro. Apártate.- oír su nombre hizo reaccionar al kenshi, que se movió lo suficiente para que Robin pudiera dar un paso atrás. Sin quitar las manos de su cintura, eso sí.

-¿Por qué?,- Robin no pudo evitar una expresión confusa, logrando sacarle al espadachín una sonrisita,- ¿Por qué quieres que me aparte, Robin?

_Sí, eso, ¿Por qué si puede saberse? Esto tenía un motivo importante…sería más fácil recordarlo si dejara de mirarme como si fuera comestible…_

Tengo que decir que, si le preguntas a Zoro, Robin si es comestible. Pero ese es otro asunto.

Normalmente, el cerebro de la morena trabajaba tan rápido que era casi aterrador. Lo que a la mayoría les costaría un mundo, para ella es un juego de niños, pero hoy estaba haciendo todo un viaje de autodescubrimiento. Al parecer, la cercanía (muy cerca) de Zoro (desnudo) reducía su mente privilegiada a una masa gelatinosa y sobre excitada. Al fin, en la mente de Robin se encendió una lucecita.

-Porque no quiero tenerte cerca, kenshi-san.

-¿Y no quieres porque…?

Atención, lectores/as: vamos a presenciar una conversación entre el cuerpo de Robin, y Robin, a la atención de Zoro. El cuerpo de Zoro se niega a participar. Algo de que solo podría lloriquear de felicidad. Fácil adivinar quién es quién.

_-En realidad, creo que estás lejos y yo llevo demasiada ropa…_

_-_Sé que estos días hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos…

_-Y tanto, ¿quieres darte una ducha?_

-…pero eso no significa nada, kenshi-san.

_-Sí que significa algo. Acércate otra vez, por favor…_

-Era mi obligación cuidar de ti.

_-Pero lo haría otra vez, con mucho gusto._

-Siento que hayas malinterpretado las cosas.

_-No hay nada que esté malinterpretado. Tú y yo, ahora._

Pongámonos serios un minuto. La mente de Robin intenta mantenerse fría, el cuerpo si llega a estar más caliente arde por combustión espontánea… y el corazón está dando tales gritos de dolor que lo extraño es que nadie lo oiga.

Zoro no dijo nada, pero soltó su agarre de la cintura de Robin. La morena respiró aliviada y compuso una sonrisa falsa, que esperaba se mantuviera firme hasta llegar a su camarote. Pasó junto al espadachín tratando de no mirarlo. ¿Estaría triste? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Furioso?

_Por favor, no me odies. _

Pero sabía que sería lo mejor. Cuanto más lejos estuviera él más seguro estaría. Robin cargaba ya con demasiadas pérdidas de gente que amaba. Lo prefería vivo y odiándola, que muerto en sus brazos.

_Ojala pudiera…_

Robin chilló de sorpresa cuando la mano del espadachín se cerró sobre su brazo. De un solo tirón, el espadachín la lanzó prácticamente sobre él, dejándola recostada sobre su pecho y con su cara a escasos milímetros de la suya. El kenshi sonreía con algo que Robin no sabía si era ternura, burla o una mezcla de ambas.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Robin?,- y su sonrisa se amplió, esta vez con la alegría bailándole en la cara,- te has convertido en una mentirosa horrible.

Y la besó.

Más tarde, Robin solo recordaría la sensación de tener reyes marinos danzando en su estómago. Pero en aquel instante, todo lo que sentía era a Zoro sosteniéndola mientras devoraba su boca como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus labios se movían sobre los de ella con suavidad, y la punta de su lengua presionaba pidiendo un permiso para entrar que de todas formas no iba a esperar a tener. Zoro tiró de su barbilla para separarle los labios y enredar su lengua con la de ella y explorar por completo aquel terreno desconocido para él. Mordisqueó y succionó sus labios mientras su lengua investigaba y rebuscaba dentro de la boca de ella, tan aturdida que no opuso resistencia en aquella lucha de voluntades. Solo cuando consiguió arrancarle un profundo gemido el espadachín se retiró, sin soltarla. Delineó su labio inferir con la lengua antes de apartarse para mirar a una Robin sonrojada y con las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación.

El kenshi solo pudo sonreír cuando Robin retrocedió un paso y echó a correr hacia su camarote.

Y, a todo esto, ¿y el resto de los mugiwara? Lo normal era haber tenido que sujetar a Sanji para que no se lanzara sobre Zoro, y un par de SÚPER de Franky por semejante escenita, quizás un chiste o dos de Brook…

Bueno, Nami los había metido a golpes en la cocina cuando la cosa había empezado a ponerse… esto… interesante. Y ahora estaban todos apretujados detrás de la puerta intentando mirar por el ojo de buey (porque Nami se negaba a moverse de la ventana que tenía mejor vista de la cubierta).

-¡Usopp, quita tu pie de mi cara!

-¡Así no puedo ver!

-¡Maldito marimo! ¡Qué le estará haciendo a mi Robin-chwan!

Ay, Sanji, si tú supieras lo que le quiere hacer…

.

.

-Pobre Circe, me voy a sentir hasta culpable, al final…

La bruja caminaba tranquilamente hacia el barco de los mugiwara. Nada más llegar saltó a la cubierta con una agilidad extraordinaria para alguien de su edad. Sabía perfectamente quién estaba allí.

-Muy buenas, tigre-kun.

Zoro se volvió para mirar a la mujer, que le sonreía desde la baranda del Sunny. El kenshi suspiró.

-Buenas, ¿qué la trae por aquí?

-Oh, tú siempre tan educado, querido. Por eso me caes bien.

Zoro sacudió la cabeza, ignorando la sonrisita burlona de la mujer y se volvió hacia la dirección en la que se había ido Robin, preguntándose si debía seguirla o no. Tampoco quería presionarla y que acabase odiándolo por ello.

-Tranquilo, tigre-kun. Ya verás que todo se arregla.

Zoro se volvió hacia la mujer, poniendo una mueca de cansancio. No negaba que la vieja lo había ayudado, pero no se terminaba de fiar de ella. Vieja loca un día, vieja loca por siempre.

-¿Quería algo?

La expresión de la mujer se volvió repentinamente seria. Metió las manos bajo su enorme kimono y sacó las tres katanas del espadachín, que no pudo menos que suspirar aliviado al verlas. Se sentía desnudo sin ellas (ejem. Nada más que añadir). La anciana se las tendió y mientras el kenshi las examinaba, su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta cerrada del camarote de Robin.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, tigre-kun. Lo peor está por venir.

-¿Peor?- Zoro enarcó las cejas en dirección a la bruja, que asintió sin variar la expresión.

-Sí, niño. Peor. Créeme, no hay mayor peligro que una niña malcriada con una pataleta.

Zoro tragó saliva.

.

.

Mientras, al otro lado de la isla, encerrada en su cabaña, Circe maldecía y gritaba. Ya no podía tirar más cosas al suelo, básicamente porque no le quedaba nada más que tirar. Ni la pesada mesa de madera maciza se había librado de acabar estrellada contra la pared.

-¡MALDITA VIEJA!

Jadeando, la vidente se arrodilló junto a la bola de cristal oscuro, que no se había roto de puro milagro cuando la lanzó contra el suelo, y estudió la pulida superficie, buscando una solución desesperada a todo aquello.

Lo único que vio fue la espalda de una mujer de largo cabello oscuro. Frente a ella había un enorme monolito cubierto de grabados que ella señalaba a una figura más pequeña a su lado. Junto a ambas, un hombre del que solo se distinguía su pelo verde parecía contemplar la escena.

Circe chilló y lanzó la bola de cristal contra la pared, haciéndola pedazos.

Aquello no iba a pasar. Ella no permitiría que pasara.


End file.
